Love's Consequential Sacrifice
by Vess
Summary: In order to save Severus from Azkaban, Hermione makes the ultimate sacrifice. Having a crush on her Potion Master for years, she propose marriage at his hearing. Will Hermione's love for Severus survive all the trials? What will Severus do when his first love wants another chance and is willing to do anything to get it? Lots of OC and OOC couples. Based off of KIBA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply: I'm not making any money from this and you can't get blood from a turnip. Harry Potter is the property of and belongs solely to J.K. Rowling not me. I just like to play in the playground.**_

_**A/N: Due to technical difficulties and losing all my notes/outlines for future chapters for Knight in Black Armor I've started this story following along the same story line as Knight in Black Armor. Hopefully this one will be much a speedier with updates. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**One week after the Battle of Hogwarts**_

Anastasia Taylor-Elliot walked along the cobblestone street, following a few yards behind her one and only true love. Never in this lifetime did she think she would be following her love to his house to reveal the secret that she had kept for eighteen, almost nineteen years come September. She wouldn't even be considering telling him now, but circumstances were out of her hands. Now she needed his help to protect the daughter he didn't even know existed.

****S&H****

Regulus Black fidgeted with the cuffs on his dress shirt, as he stood in front of the mirror. He looked amazingly alive for a supposed dead man. The night of his supposed death he had escaped the army of Inferius in Crystal Cave, barely by using a firestorm after he had sent Kreacher to do his bidding in destroying the Dark Lord's locket horcrux. In his escape he had only one thought in his mind: he had to make to his secret love's arms one more time.

Isobel Dumbledore, the love of his life, his true soul mate. He had told Isobel his plans for destroying the Dark Lord before he actually acted. She had inadvertently given him the strength and reason to survive... her love. It only to seemed to further his belief that the Dark Lord was wrong and Albus Dumbledore was right about love being the most powerful magic of all. It had been his love for Isobel that had cast a firestorm around him enough to keep the Inferi from him so he could Disaparated to Isobel.

Make it to Isobel he did. He didn't remember much about how he had done it but he had somehow. According to Isobel he had been half dead when he popped straight into her secret kept bedroom. She barely had a chance to shove a bezoar down his throat to take the poison away. His magic had been almost completely depleted. Isobel had nursed him back to the land of the living.

He had decided right then and there upon seeing her tear filled aquamarine eyes shining brightly at him, that he most desperately wanted to live to see their children grow. He had then told Isobel the truth about everything, as to how he had found out about the Dark Lord's horcrux and tried to destroy it because he didn't want to be a Death Eater anymore. He was finished doing what his family expected of him by serving the Dark Lord. He wanted to be with her and spend the rest of his life with her.

Isobel had sat and listened with an understanding heart. She understood how much families could pressure someone into doing what they wanted. Her own father had whisked her away in order to protect her from the Dark Lord after her brother's death. That was why they had made such a great couple, one neither one of their parents would approve of.

For two months while he recovered, she had hid him from her father and his protective Order guards. They became even closer than they had been in school. Because he had dropped his wand in Crystal Cave as he was escaping the whole wizarding world believed him dead and it was much better that way. It made planning that much easier.

He decided that because the wizarding world believed he was dead he'd go into the Muggle world. He thought he would have a hard time convincing Isobel to give up the wizarding world to become his Muggle wife. She hadn't taken much convincing. They were married in a little muggle ceremony.

He had become fascinated with muggle dentistry along with Isobel and they had both became dentists with relative ease. He still remembered them house hunting and such when they had ran into Anastasia Taylor-Elliot with her daughter. Her daughter hadn't been much older than five months old. Anastasia had explained why she was running and hiding in Muggle London and that was when Isobel and Anastasia had come up with the great idea of he and Isobel raising Anastasia's daughter, their goddaughter.

For nineteen years they had been happily married, living as muggles, raising their goddaughter.

Regulus looked over to where Isobel was sitting, noticing her tea cup wavering a little as she sat it down. It didn't take much to deduce that she was a nervous wreck. If it wasn't for their goddaughter being a Gryffindor they wouldn't even be going back into the wizarding world. But because she was a Gryffindor and known for her logical yet rash decisions it was best if they went back to keep an eye on things.

The soft little wails from the next room had Isobel up and headed to the nursery. Cassandra Lee Black had been the surprise of lifetime. One he and Isobel thought they would never be able to experience together. Then the summer of last year when their goddaughter had started on her yearlong excursion, they had found out they were pregnant. Then three months ago Cassandra Lee was born.

"She all right," Regulus asked stepping into the nursery to watch his wife nurse their daughter.

"She's perfect," Isobel said smiling at him with her eyes twinkling.

"You don't have to come with me, you know," he said.

"Yes I do," Isobel said. "I have to talk to Mother, hopefully she'll understand and I'm sure Cassie here will soften the blow," Isobel said stroking a finger along her daughter's cheek.

"I have no doubt Cassie will soften the blow, but what about our goddaughter," Regulus questioned softly.

"I don't know how she'll react, but I think it's time the secrets stop," Isobel said, knowing he couldn't agree more.

****S&H****

Albus walked out of the bedroom into Minerva's sitting room to find his wife curled up in her chair reading the morning newspaper. "Good morning dear," Albus greeted moving over to kiss her cheek before sitting down in what he had deemed his chair.

"Morning, there are tea and biscuits on the tray," she said tartly.

"Still out of sorts this morning I see," Albus said pouring him a cup of tea.

"Why shouldn't I be," Minerva asked angrily.

"No reason my dear," Albus chuckled softly.

"We're not staying here another night, I hope you know that," Minerva said pointedly daring him to argue with her.

"Of course dear, perhaps we should go stay with Aberforth again," Albus chuckled heartily.

"Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore if you suggest one more time we sleep at the Hog's Head with Aberforth's goats I'll hex you. Being interrupted by Gertrude's mistake in timing isn't exactly healthy for the blasted goat." She said threateningly.

"Oh come now Min, it hasn't been that bad," Albus snorted.

"Hasn't been that bad?" Minerva shrieked jumping out of her chair to smack him with the paper. "Well you try being kissed by a goat at two in the morning. That isn't exactly in the best interest of the blasted goat." She said punctuating each word with a smack of the paper.

Albus chuckled taking the paper from her. "I seem to recall being referred to as a goat by you on occasion and it never bothered you when I woke you up with a kiss," Albus smirked good naturedly as he tossed the paper over to the side.

"Oh, yes but there is a slight difference," Minerva said moving to sit down on his lap, and twirling his beard in her fingers. "Gertrude is Aberforth's goat and you are my old goat," Minerva said smiling pleasantly.

"True," Albus said running a hand up Minerva's back. "But I promise you Tabby, we will not stay here another night nor will we go to Aberforth's again either. I think I have the perfect place," he said shifting her closer to him.

"So are you going to tell me your plans for tonight," Minerva purred out as Albus nuzzled her neck.

"I will after while," he teased. "In the meantime how about you go get ready for Severus's hearing," Albus countered kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Mmmm, do I have to right now," Minerva moaned.

"No, I think we have a more pressing matter to attend too," Albus chuckled picking her up off his lap with ease and carrying her back into her bedroom, just as there was a knock on the door.

"Blast it all to hell," Minerva grumbled as Albus sat her down once again.

"Language Minerva," Albus chuckled.

"Well I don't care if it's the bloody Pope with my father at the moment," she grumbled to Albus's retreating back.

"Yes, you would too," Albus said opening the door. "Kingsley, what can we do for you," Albus asked smiling.

****S&H****

Aberforth Dumbledore sat his single plate of sausage, potatoes and two eggs sunny side up, down on the table beside his paper, his tea with a touch of brandy and two sugars and a glass of pumpkin juice sat before his plate. Picking up the morning paper he noticed the headline: _**Notorious Murderer Severus **__**Snape's**__** Arraignment Today.**_

Aberforth couldn't help but wonder why Albus held Snape in such high regard. There was just something strange about it all when one considered the fact that Albus detested Minerva's cousin Eileen Prince and her wife beating Muggle husband but held their son in such high regard.

He could understand Minerva's feelings on the matter of being there to support Snape and to even be part of Snape's life, but for Albus to hold him such high regard was almost like a betrayal in his book.

Albus knew how he felt about Eileen. It had been one of the reasons Katrina had been successful in getting him to marry her. He had been hurt to find out Eileen had ran off and married a Muggle but the final blow had been learning that she was pregnant with the damn Muggle's spawn causing him to spiral out of control. Katrina and he had married two weeks following the news that Eileen was pregnant. Once the anger died out, he regretted his hasty decision in marrying Katrina. And Katrina knew it too.

It was as if he just couldn't stop himself from comparing Katrina to Eileen and pointing out all her shortcomings. He knew it hadn't fair to Katrina and quite frankly he didn't give a damn. Aberforth had gone out of his way to criticize every move she made even going so far as critiquing her cooking and housekeeping skills which Eileen had been sorely lacking in herself. He had been miserable and made sure Katrina was just as miserable or maybe even more so. It was two years after their marriage when Katrina had given him a daughter, Teresa Ann.

It hadn't mattered to him that Katrina had given him the most precious gift a woman could give a man. All he had been able to think about was how it should have been Eileen having his child. Aberforth soon found himself resenting Teresa Ann for not being Eileen's just like he resented Eileen's son for not being his. He hadn't understood until many years later what he had missed out on by not forming the proper father/daughter bonds with his daughter. In fact he hadn't been able to pass her off fast enough when Katrina had died and made very little effort to visit only doing so when Katrina's family criticized him for his neglectful ways, his last visit being when Teresa had been sixteen. Perhaps now that he thought about it that had been the reason Teresa had turned out the way she did and had chosen to marry the man she had. He rarely saw Teresa after her marriage to that Sinclair bloke. Thank goodness she hadn't been married to the bastard for very long before she became a widow. But to Aberforth's way of thinking everything that had happened was Eileen's fault and it was because of her that he had ended up with a wife he could never love and a daughter he barely knew.

Speaking of Eileen, Aberforth wondered if she knew of her son's activities as of late. He doubted it unless Minerva had kept her informed since Eileen hadn't been heard from by anyone else to his knowledge in over twenty years. It didn't seem right to Aberforth's way of thinking that Eileen had completely vanished from her son's life when she had been so devoted to him up to that point. So devoted that she wouldn't leave that bastard husband of hers and run away with him. He knew he should go to the inquiry out of respect for Eileen, but he couldn't bring himself to give a damn about what became of her son.

****S&H****

"Would you like some breakfast, Harry," Lily asked as Harry walked into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"No, thanks, I'm not very hungry," Harry said with a shake of his head.

"You really should eat something," Lily said, the hurt evident in her tone.

"I'm too nervous to eat. My stomach feels like it's doing summersaults right now," Harry said fiddling with the hem of his jumper.

"Then maybe you shouldn't testify," Lily said looking over to the table where James and Sirius sat.

"I have to," Harry said firmly.

"No, you don't have to. You don't have to do anything where Snivellus is concerned and you shouldn't," James said roughly.

"He's right, Harry. Snivellus doesn't deserve one ounce of the concern you seem to possess for him," Sirius said bluntly.

"Yes, he does. Do you two not realize that if it were for him I wouldn't be alive right now and neither would my friends," Harry spat back out. He had hoped that by coming down this morning he wouldn't end up in another argument with his family.

"Sure, you would. You would have come back with the rest of us," Sirius said.

"You don't know that. Not for sure, anyway. Professor Dumbledore said that not all the dead returned," Harry pointed out, starting to lose his temper.

"Harry, while I think that your father and Sirius have their own personal reasons for not wanting you to help Sev I do think that you should reconsider about testifying. I doubt he has turned over a new leaf after all this time," Lily said softly putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, which he shrugged out of.

"I thought you of all people would understand. He did what he did because he loved you and wanted to honor your memory. He protected me...your son because he knew that was what you would have wanted. He did it all for you," Harry shouted.

"I didn't ask him to," Lily rebuked.

"You three are impossible. A man risked his life to save the lives of all your friends and family and all you can do is think about some decades old rivalries and grudges," Harry said shaking his head as he walked towards the floo.

"If you had been there you would feel differently, Harry," James said.

"I know all about it and you three are the ones who are the problem not Professor Snape. Now, if you will excuse me I can't spend another minute here or I'm going to say something that I might regret one day," Harry said, stepping into the floo.

"Harry, wait. Harry," Lily cried mournfully but it was too late Harry had left in a puff of green smoke.

****S&H****

Severus stood there in his holding cell, thinking….._I will not let them have the satisfaction of breaking me. I've spent too many years trying to keep my sanity to lose it now. I'm sure Albus is doing everything within his power to see that I am exonerated and that I do not have to spend one second longer in here than is absolutely necessary. My only hope if I am to remain in this hell hole is that the people who matter most know that I had the best of intentions from the beginning. I wonder if Aunt Min has contacted Mother? Undoubtedly she has. I only hope that she doesn't get the wild hair to come here to help me gain my freedom. That could prove disastrous for her… for both of us. We'd probably end up with adjoining cells knowing my luck. I wonder how come I haven't had any visitors yet? I thought sure Albus and young Potter would be dropping by. Harry Potter...he's probably too busy to worry about me. He's probably spending every minute he can with Lily. Lily...I hope she knows I did everything I could to protect her son...the son that should have been mine not Potter's. A son I would have been proud to call mine. Now as it looks I'll never get the chance to know what it's like to be a father or a husband. Oh, well. That's neither here nor there. As long as I know that I did what I did for the right reasons then if I am to remain in this place for the rest of my existence I will persevere._

****S&H****

Hermione Granger threw her book on Magical law onto the table. This was so unfair, Professor Snape was a hero. He shouldn't be treated like some criminal. It was bad enough that they made him stay in that place until his arraignment despite Harry, Dumbledore and her own protests. There was no way she was just going to sit there and let them send him back to Azkaban. Yet there was only two ways to keep him out, and one way was just ridiculous. Somehow she didn't think her Professor would appreciate her going to that extreme, especially if what she knew and read about wizard marriages were true and they were for life and unbreakable. Yes, Professor Snape would probably rather spend the rest of his life in Azkaban instead of being married to her. The second option seemed to be the best course of action to take. Now all she had to do was go to the proceedings and interrupt them once they were underway and hope she could convince Professor Snape and the Wizengamot to go along with it.

****S&H****

Narcissa Malfoy walked into her dining room to see her husband already sitting at the table stirring his tea absentmindly. "Morning darling," Narcissa said only to get no reply. He just kept staring blankly in front of him, she noticed. She picked up a cup and saucer from the buffet table and poured her a cup of tea.

"Are you all right, darling," Narcissa Malfoy asked as she walked over to the table letting a hand slide along his broad shoulders.

"Narcissa," Lucius said surprised to see her there beside him as he seemed to catch what she had said before taking her seat. "Of course, I'm fine. Why do you ask," Lucius asked looking at her.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that you're acting different," Narcissa replied.

"Just thinking is all," Lucius said reaching across the table to pat her hand. "Nothing for you to worry about." He said tenderly.

"Who do you think you're trying to fool Lucius?" Narcissa asked. "I've known you long enough to know whatever you're thinking about is serious enough to worry you and is most definitely something for me to worry about. Now what are you thinking about?" Narcissa demanded softly.

"I can't fool you can I dear," Lucius laughed at Narcissa shaking her head in the negative. "Fine, I was thinking about Severus and his hearing today. He's been my best friend for more than twenty-five years," Lucius said.

"Yes, Severus has been a good friend to us all. I couldn't have asked for a better godfather for our children. Remember when they were little and he'd spend weekends with them?" Narcissa said.

"Yes, it was the one place where we could hide besides France and actually be the parents we wanted to be," Lucius said.

"Lyra thought he hung the moon," Narcissa said.

"Draco idolized him to the point of wanting to be just like his Uncle Sev," Lucius nodded somberly. The tinge of jealousy that usually accompanied that particular thought wasn't there this time. "Severus was a better role model for Draco than I ever was. At least he had the courage to go against the Dark Lord and help put an end to his insanity." Lucius said thoughtfully.

"You did the best you could, Lu. You couldn't go against him or you risked the rest of us suffering his wrath," Narcissa said softly squeezing the hand that rested on her arm.

"I was a coward and you know it," Lucius said.

"You are not a coward, Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed quite louder than she intended. "You were right there with me looking for our son and daughter, even after you had been tortured." Narcissa said pointedly. "Our only concern was protecting our children," she sighed out.

"The truth Cissy is that I wanted to run. I would have ran but I couldn't because you, Draco and Lyra were in the middle of that hell and I wasn't about to leave my family behind," Lucius said softly.

"That just proves you aren't a coward. You were more concerned with our safety than your own and that is the mark of a hero," Narcissa said firmly.

"You always know what to say to make things seem not so bad," Lucius said moving his hand to entwine his fingers with hers.

"So, are we going to Severus's hearing later," Narcissa asked bluntly.

"I thought I would. You don't have to go if you do not wish to. There is bound to be horrific detailed accounts of some if not all of our activities as Death Eaters," Lucius said simply.

"I was one as well," Narcissa pointed out. She may not have taken the Dark Mark like her sister Bellatrix did but she still participated in a few of the revels and such.

"Yes, but you did not participate in some of the more heinous crimes so you most likely will not be mentioned," Lucius stated calmly.

"I'll take my chances. I am going to be there to offer my support to both you and Severus," Narcissa declared dropping the subject.

"Very well. How about we meet Draco and Lyra at Diablo's Star before we go to the hearing," Lucius asked changing the topic.

"I'd like that," Narcissa said as the conversation turned to the friendlier subject of their children.

****S&H****

Draco Malfoy sat on the queen size sleigh bed with a blue floral comforter buttoning up his shirt from the night before. "I hate leaving you, but I really should go to the inquiry and show my support for my godfather." He sighed as he looked over his shoulder at the raven haired beauty stretching like a cat with all the cream.

"I still can't believe Professor Snape is your godfather, or that he was a double spy, and actual hero," Erica Smith of the Muggleborn Smiths hence the reason for keeping their relationship a secret said trying to get a rise out of Draco because she knew she could.

"Why does everyone doubt my godfather's incapable of fooling the Dark Lord," Draco hissed out. "And he is a hero," he snapped out.

"Draco, I'm sorry," Erica said realizing she had taken her teasing to an offensive level. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just never thought of Professor Snape, bat of the dungeons as anything other than some highly disagreeable person who liked giving out detentions," she sighed softly moving closer to him. "Forgive me," she whispered kissing his shoulder. "So, do you think he'll have to stand trial," Erica asked.

"I hope not," Draco said turning to give her a quick peck on the lips. "According to Father the evidence is very incriminating. Hopefully the fact that he saved so many lives will work in his favor," Draco said starting to finish buttoning his shirt.

"I would think that would have to come into play at some point," Erica said grabbing her bathrobe from the floor, as Draco stood up to tuck his shirt into his pants. "Draco, this maybe isn't the right time," Erica said hesitantly. "But have you spoken to your family about us," she asked cautiously.

"I haven't had a chance with everything that's been happening but I promise you I will very soon," Draco said threading his belt through his buckle.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you'd rather marry that cow you're supposedly engaged too and plan to keep me on the side," Erica said grumpily.

"Erica, that's not true, I just haven't had the time to tell them yet," Draco said grabbing her arm as she started to storm past him to the loo.

"You have two weeks Draco Malfoy or I'm going to tell them myself," Erica said roughly.

"Erica..." Draco stammered out.

"Two weeks, Draco," Erica warned jerking her arm free of his hand before going into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her.

"I'll tell them." Draco said through the closed door. "Look, I have to go, I'll see you later," he said through the door.

"Don't you dare come back here until you've told your parents Draco," she spat out through the door.

"Whatever," Draco shouted back storming out of her room slamming the bedroom door shut.

Erica opened the bathroom door with tears in her tawny brown eyes as she heard her front door slam shut as well.

****S&H****

Lyra Malfoy rolled over in the king size bed smiling as she stared into a pair of cool charcoal gray eyes. "Good morning," Derrick Burk, murmured as he pulled her closer against him to give her a peck on her nose.

"Hmmm, good morning," Lyra sighed.

"Last night was _amazing_," Derrick commented smugly.

"I know. You certainly found my G-spot last night," Lyra said giggling.

"You want me to see if I can find it again," Derrick said suggestively as he moved his head to start nuzzling her neck.

"I want nothing more..."Lyra sighed out knowing she had to go to work this morning then she had to go to her Uncle Severus's hearing.

"But..." Derrick said huffily.

"But, I can't. I have someplace important that I have to be today and I really have to take care of some things at the club before then. I'm sorry," Lyra sighed. She hated how Derrick always got possessive after a night together.

"Just once I wish you didn't have to rush off after one of our nights together," Derrick murmured disappointment evident in his voice.

"I know...me too but it can't be helped right now," she stated automatically having had the same conversation on more than one occasion.

"When can I see you again," Derrick asked already conceding to Lyra having to work. It just didn't make sense why he was always the one waiting on her.

"I don't know but soon," Lyra said, quickly pulling her spring dress back over her head not bothering with her bra and underwear.

"Tonight," Derrick asked hopefully.

"We'll see," Lyra shrugged as she pulled her ginger brown color hair out from her dress.

"Lyra..." Derrick persisted.

"I have to go. Bye," Lyra said kissing him quickly one last time before she bolted out the door. She had to be at Diablo's Star before Tom her muggle lover showed up like he did for breakfast every morning. She didn't hear Derrick grumbling after her.

"Damn. Why does she have to be the one girl I can't get enough of," he grumbled rolling onto his back as he stared up at the ceiling. Fate must be playing a cruel trick on him by making him actually fall in love with the girl he was already arranged to be married too. Well married to once her family got her to go along with it.

****S&H****

Teresa Sinclair stared at the Daily Prophet as if it had grown two heads. She couldn't believe what she was reading Voldemort was dead and those who had previously died were back namely one Sirius Black. She couldn't believe it. She wasn't going to believe it. She just couldn't almost two years of mourning his ungrateful arse and he was back from the veil. And according to the date on the Daily Prophet he had been back from the veil for almost a week. A week and he hadn't bothered trying to seek her out…. The banging coming from beside her brought her out of her thoughts. She turned to look at her son who had just turned two in March, Sirius Richard. Richard as she called him, was every bit his father's son down to that quirky grin that had melted her heart and had made her fall in love with Sirius Black long ago.

"I think somebody is hungry," Teresa smiled as she spooned up a bite of porridge for Richard. Every child deserved to know their father, not having the privilege of knowing was unfair to Sirius and Richard. She'd just have to floo her aunt later to see if she would watch Richard while she went to see for herself if the article in the Daily Prophet was true or if it was just somebody's idea of a cruel joke.

****S&H****

Eileen Prince woke, throwing back the covers and tried to get out of bed only to find something preventing her from moving. Looking down she saw the arm that was wrapped around her waist as she snuggled back against the warm body beside her deciding to ignore the voice in her head that always reprimanded her after a night with Nicholas.

She laid there a few minutes in deep contemplation. The same feeling of impending doom had loomed over her like a dark cloud all weekend. She tried to tell herself it was just her worrying obsessively over Severus now that Voldemort had fallen. The doom had nothing to do with the guilt she felt for spending the weekend in Nicholas's arms. Deciding that dwelling on it wasn't going to help Eileen threw back the covers and extracted herself from Nicholas's strong arms, donning her robe so she could fix breakfast.

She knew she shouldn't feel guilty over moving on with her life. Granted it hadn't been easy to learn how to trust a man again after Aberforth's desertion and Tobias's mental and physical abuse. Nicholas had stood by her offering her his support when she had needed it most. He never let her push him away. He was always so patient and understanding and waited two years for her to come willingly to his side. Now here they were twenty years later and she still kept a certain distance between them. She couldn't help feeling guilty every time they slept together believing she was betraying Aberforth and cheating Nicholas because she couldn't really give him a fair chance all because of Aberforth. _Damn I'm still in love with Aberforth. Why the hell can't I let that blasted man go for good? __I guess that's the reason I turned Nicholas down every blasted time he proposed because I knew deep in my heart that I could never love him the way he deserves. My heart always has and always will belong to Aberforth Dumbledore...my one and only true love._

Eileen was drawn from her musing by a tap on the window. Eileen was surprised to find Minerva's owl waiting to deliver a letter. Opening the letter from her cousin Eileen started to feel that sense of dread again stronger than before. Her heart leapt into her throat as she tore the Gryffindor seal on the letter. Whatever Minerva had to say couldn't be good news but it could pertain to Severus so she had to know.

_Eileen,_

_Please forgive me for not writing sooner but a lot has happened lately that has made rational thinking an almost impossible feat. There are however a few things I feel you need to be made aware of. First let me assure you that Severus is alive and well thanks to Fawkes who played an important role in saving Severus's life after he was bitten by Voldemort's very poisonous python. As I said before Severus is fine and completely healed thanks to Fawkes but I thought you should know what has transpired. Secondly, by some miracle that I myself do not fully understand Albus and many of the others who had been killed by Voldemort and his minions have come back from the dead. I'm not sure how up to date you are on recent events here but Voldemort has been defeated and upon his destruction Albus and the others came back to life. Please be happy for me Eileen that I have my husband back! I know you have had problems with Albus in the past but I have been so lost without him. It was a truly wonderful moment in my life to see Albus standing there in the Great Hall alive and curse free. My only regret is that my precious Matthew was not among those returning. That would have been the most wonderful thing I could have asked for as I'm sure you can relate to being a mother yourself. Speaking of being a mother yourself and getting back to the subject of Severus let me say that contrary to anything you may hear Severus is a true hero. He willingly put himself in a most dangerous position to save the lives of so many people that I cannot begin to name them all. However due to his involvement with Voldemort he is now sitting in a cell in Azkaban awaiting a hearing to see if there is sufficient evidence to warrant a trial for his so called crimes against the wizarding world. I promise you that Albus and myself along with Harry Potter and many others are doing our best to see to it that Severus does not have to spend one second longer in that retched place than is absolutely necessary. We are also doing our level best to convince the Ministry that Severus should not be made to stand trial as he is a hero. Please do not risk your freedom by coming here, Eileen. I know you want to do what is best for Severus that is why I am appealing to you to stay put and do not come to London. Severus cannot concentrate on doing what he needs to do to ensure his exoneration if he is worrying about your freedom as well. Albus says that you are still a person of interest and number one suspect in the disappearance and subsequent murder of Tobias Snape in the Muggle world and that certain charges pertaining to that also exist in the wizarding world as well. Please heed my warning, Eileen. Stay where you are for your sake as well as Severus's and I will be in touch as soon as I have something newsworthy to report._

_Your cousin, _

_Minerva_

Eileen crushed the letter in her hand. "Oh, my poor baby,"she exclaimed as she reread the part about others coming back to life, wondering if the Evans girl was back as well. She sure as hell hoped not because if she was still just as cold towards Severus it would kill him. Why he fell in love with that fickle bitch she'd never understand. Well that made her decision easier. "I'm sorry Minerva, I know you mean well but Severus is going to need his mother to help pick up the pieces if that bitch is alive again." Eileen said hurrying into the bedroom. "Nicholas, wake up." Eileen said moving over to the bed. "Nick, wake up," she exclaimed loudly shaking her lover's arm.

"Huh, what is it? What's wrong," Nicholas said his voice groggy with sleep as he sat up rubbing a hand over his face.

"You have to get up." She said sternly without preamble. I have packing to do," she added pulling out her suitcase.

"Packing, why," Nicholas questioned watching her put her suitcase on the bureau.

"No time to explain. I have to get to my son. Now get dressed," Eileen said going in her closet and bringing out several outfits and robes and tossing them in the suitcase.

"How long will you be gone," Nicholas asked getting up and slipping his pants back on.

"I don't know. Indefinitely," Eileen said over her shoulder as she started opening drawers and tossing her undergarments into the pile of clothes.

"But..." Nicholas said staring at her.

"But nothing. Nothing is more important than my son." She said flashing a pair of cold black eyes at him daring him to argue with her over her son. "I'll floo call you later or owl you...something...I don't know. Just go," Eileen snapped out harshly.

"Fine, I'll be waiting to hear from you. Goodbye, Eileen," Nicholas said picking up his shirt and shoes and leaving her bedroom.

"Goodbye," Eileen said as the front door shut shortly a few minutes later. She wiped the tears that had started to fall. She didn't mean to be so cold and hurtful towards him. It was just that Severus took precedence over everything. He was all she had left to go on for.

****S&H****

Matt Russell laid in bed beside his seven month pregnant wife Kathryn, sleeping peacefully. He rolled over onto his side groggily the bathroom light shining brightly in his eyes causing him to grimace as the throbbing pain of headache started pounding behind his temple. Not wanting to suffer from another migraine today he got up to head to bathroom to grab the over the counter migraine pills from the medicine cabinet, as the throbbing pain turned into a blinding crippling pain.

The shooting pain in his head had him gripping his head in both hands as he sank to his knees gasping in breath. It obviously wasn't a headache like he thought at first. He had no idea what it was, but it definitely wasn't a migraine or any kind of headache like he had ever felt before. This pain was more excruciating to the point he couldn't handle it anymore. He called out for his wife which sounded like a grave whisper. Gently moving a hand away from his head he barely had the strength to knock the alarm clock to the floor creating a loud crash in order to wake Kat.

"Matt," Kathryn asked in a sleepy voice, upon not hearing anything but a light banging and gasping breath she bolted up in bed. "Matt," she questioned again softly as she got up from the bed and moved awkwardly towards her husband holding his head. "Come on let's get you to the hospital," she said half dragging him across the floor to the floo.

****S&H****

Salazar and Aquila Riddle sat at one end of the ridiculously long table eating a tolerable breakfast to ease their still queasy stomachs from their early morning travels from their estate in London to their estate in Bucharest.

"What are you going to do now that they are gone," Aquila asked softly, if not a little guilty. One should mourn the death of their parents not rejoice in the news.

"I don't know start looking, I guess," Salazar said simply.

"But they are gone," Aquila burst out shocked. "Surely you aren't meaning to bring them back are you," she asked alarmed, hoping her brother was not thinking of thwarting her plans, now that she was free even if it had been her father's expressed wish and their mother's insane one. Tom Marvolo Riddle jr and Bellatrix Black were no more and she their daughter wasn't going to help her brother in any way to bring them back not after what they had done. She really couldn't understand why Salazar would even consider looking for "The Book of the Dead".

"What do you take me for a fool," Salazar said sharply. "I wouldn't bring Mother back for anything. Dealing with her insanity once in a lifetime is too much but we've dealt with it twice thus far, the first being when father supposedly died the first time then her trip to Azkaban I'm not looking for a third time. And father was just as bad if not worse than mother. I can't stand another round of torture because I refuse to partake in his inner circle. I meant I was going to look for Ariel Thicknesses." Salazar bit out sharply shocked Aquila would even think he'd consider his parents' last wishes. Even if he could find "The Book of the Dead," he'd bury it to make sure nobody else found it to bring Voldemort and his crazy bitch wife back to life.

"Oh, good," Aquila said smacking him playfully. "Don't scare me like that again." She scolded.

"What are you going to do, go to Tuscany to Città dei Morti Vivente1 to visit your boyfriend?" Salazar said teasingly looking at her.

"He's more than a boyfriend and you know it. And now that _he's_ _dead_ we can finally be happy with the ones we love." Aquila said smiling brightly. "And wasn't Ariel from the Dublin area," she asked conversationally.

"Her mother was, I believe," Salazar said.

"Try there first or send an elf to find her first and bring her here," Aquila said thoughtfully.

"I think I will try that," Salazar said pushing his plate away from him. "Good luck with Jadon, best of luck," Salazar said getting up from the table leaving his sister sitting alone.

****S&H****

Ron sat at the kitchen table at the Burrow deep in thought as he tried to figure out his relationship with Hermione. Why was she avoiding him? It'd been a week since the battle and they'd barely spent any time together. Some couple they were turning out to be. He thought things were going good between them and then she refused to have sex with him just before the battle. She didn't even consider the idea of giving themselves to each other in what could have been their last moments together. It wasn't as if they were virgins. Well he knew he wasn't but maybe she still was. Maybe she didn't think they belong together anymore. If that was the case why hadn't she said anything? This was so damn frustrating...he couldn't do this anymore. They were going to have to talk and decide once and for all if they were still in a relationship or not because it sure didn't feel like they were. He wasn't waiting any longer to settle things between them either. She'd be at Snape's hearing and afterwards they were going to talk.

****S&H****

"I assume by the scowl on your face that you've seen the morning paper," Victoria Prince said sitting on the lounge.

"Yes, and I cannot say that I am one bit surprised. I lay this at Eileen's doorstep...letting our grandson grow up with that filth for a father. She should have known he would grow up to be no better than that damn Muggle she married," Septimius stated roughly.

Victoria shook her head. It had been thirty-nine years and Septimius was still holding the grudge against his daughter. "Now, we don't know that all the facts in that newspaper article are indeed fact. You know how those reporters have a knack for embellishing the truth to fit their own agenda. Besides like it or not Severus is our only magical grandson and the next in line to the Prince family fortune," Victoria pointed out harshly.

"That is precisely why I am going to take full advantage of my seat on the Wizengamot council today. I intend to be there to see and hear everything that happens in that courtroom," Septimius stated gruffly.

"Do you think that wise, Septimius?" Victoria questioned.

"Meaning, what Victoria," Septimius snapped out at her.

"Eileen is bound to be there, Septimius. You haven't laid eyes on her since the day you disowned her and told her never to darken your doorstep again. You have also never met our grandson, and now you're planning to just show up at his hearing pretending to be the concerned grandfather," Victoria burst out angrily. She dearly loved her husband enough to bore him seven daughters, Adella, Edweena, Irma, Octavia, Ursula, Andrina and Eileen, but his short sightedness was enough for her to want to wring his neck sometimes.

"I am concerned Victoria," Septimius stated evenly. He may have disowned Eileen because of her muggle husband. Not that he was that prejudice against muggles, but Tobias Snape was the last thing he ever wanted for his daughter. "I have my reasons, perhaps they are not the same as you would have them to be." He countered smoothly. "Yet I must find a way to bring Severus into the family fold before it is too late so that our family will not be destroyed once the Marriage Law Act becomes a law," Septimius stated.

"Yes, but you are forgetting Severus is not a pureblood himself, so how will he be of any help in purifying the bloodline," Victoria countered smoothly.

"Victoria, I couldn't care less if our bloodlines are as pure as some of our pureblood friends lines are." Septimius said with a shake of his head.

"If that's true then why the hell did you disown our daughter!" Victoria screeched.

"I had too," Septimius said pinching the bridge of his nose as he started to feel a headache coming on. They had been over it so many times he really didn't feel the need to go back over it. "Eileen turned her back on us first," Septimius said in an icy voice. "If that muggle had been a muggleborn I wouldn't have even considered disowning her, but he wasn't he was a damn muggle. No Victoria, Eileen turned her back on her family, her magic all for that bastard….I'm not going to fight over this anymore. It was her choice." Septimius said scooting back from the table. "Now do you want to accompany me to the proceedings," he asked.

"Of course I want to go. I haven't seen our grandson since he was just toddling," Victoria said with tears misting her eyes.

"At least you had that privilege," Septimius said wearily before he sulked out of the room. It was never easy hearing all about your grandson's accomplishments through other people. He walked into his study and looked at the photographs that lined his desk. His family. There were pictures of his daughters and grandchildren throughout the ages but there was only one picture of Eileen right after her graduation from Hogwarts and only a newspaper clipping photo of Severus when he had become Headmaster of Hogwarts. Sitting down at his desk he pulled out a piece of parchment and dipped his quill in the ink and began writing yet another letter to Eileen.

****S&H****

Pius Thicknesse walked into his townhouse, once again feeling the desolation of the empty house surrounding him like a shroud. There wasn't much for him to do with his time right now but thinking and constantly going over everything that had happened thus far. He knew he should go to the Ministry and watch over the proceedings for Severus Snape's inquiry. But he didn't want to give any more room for fodder. Some people already believed he thought Snape was a traitor to the Dark Lord, but that was the furthest thing from the truth. No Severus was a brave man for sticking it out and trying to destroy the Dark Lord while others ran or followed orders.

The night before the Dark Lord's return, he, Lucius and Severus all sat around talking about _his_ return. All noticing how their marks were growing darker with power. Of course one didn't just up and resign from the Dark Lord's service, if you wanted to live. They all had been questioning their loyalties to the Dark Lord by that time. It had only taken five other Death Eaters to put him under the Imperious, in order to get him to comply with the Dark Lord's wishes, after he had been tortured for refusing. If he had only known then that if he refused much more his wife Morgana would pay with her life he would have complied much more easily. After they killed Morgana, the will to fight the Imperious off was gone. He had nothing left to fight for.

He walked over to the wet bar in the corner, and poured himself a third of firewhiskey, as he stared at the one photograph, of himself and Anastasia Taylor-Elliot, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Regulus Black and Isobel Dumbledore and Severus all smiling happily.

"Wish you luck mate," Pius said taking a sip of his drink.

****S&H****

Anastasia Taylor-Elliot stayed outside the gate for a few minutes staring at the house trying to get up her nerve to walk in the door. She was no coward but this was so much bigger than she ever anticipated. Never in nineteen years had she ever anticipated coming back to London, and definitely not to tell Pius that there brief love affair resulted in a child. A daughter.

She had ran after graduating Hogwarts to a village where she thought she would be safe from Lord Voldemort. She had bumped into her childhood friends after running away from a Death Eater raid by quickly apparating to muggle London. She had nearly been in a panic when she bumped into Regulus and Isobel Black nee Dumbledore. After hiding out with them for a few days she had done the hardest thing a mother could ever do. She left her daughter with Isobel and Regulus to raise as a muggle trying to protect her daughter from the war. She couldn't have been more wrong. Her daughter had started Hogwarts and in her first year was right in the heart of the warfront. But that was neither here nor there, because Hermione was safe now other than a few minor scrapes and scratches. She had to tell Pius about his daughter and standing outside the house wasn't helping her in telling him.

****S&H****

"Are you ready to go," Regulus asked holding Cassandra tucked into one arm, as Isobel walked out of the bathroom.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Isobel said moving over to grab his arm. "Wait," she said before they disapparated. "What are we going to say when we see them," she asked. "I'm sure Hermione is going to be with Dad and Mum," Isobel said.

"Honey, you're worrying over nothing. Hermione isn't going to be looking for us. We're supposed to be in Australia with our memories oblivated. And we have Cassie, so she won't even think twice to seeing a witch and wizard who happen to look like her parents once she sees Cassie." Regulus said as a reassurance.

"But Dad, and Mum," Isobel said.

"You don't have to go," he reminded her.

"Yes I do because, well… Hermione's a brash Gryffindor, and knowing my father he's probably already manipulated her into doing something rash." Isobel said.

"Look we'll go and observe only, and if Hermione starts to do something rash…like marry Severus to keep him out of Azkaban, we'll step in. But knowing Hermione she's probably already found another loophole without going to that extreme."

"And then what'll we do if we do have to step in," Isobel asked.

"Well I guess we'll have to let the pieces fall where they may and deal with it." Regulus stated.

****S&H****

"Kingsley," Albus said answering the door. "To what do we owe the honor of being visited by the new Minister of Magic," Albus said.

"Acting Minister temporarily." Kingsley corrected as Albus side stepped the door to allow Kingsley entrance.

"We just finished up breakfast, Kingsley. Would you like some," Minerva asked.

"No thank you. Forgive me for dropping by so early and unannounced." Kingsley said softly.

"Oh poppycock," Albus said moving over to take his chair once more.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Minerva said seeing Kingsley was still standing there nervously. "Have a seat Kingsley, you're making me nervous," she declared in her Scottish brogue.

"Yes, ma'am," Kingsley said sitting down on the edge of the lounge, so he could quickly get to his feet if it was warranted.

"Now that Minerva's feathers are flattered, why are you here Kingsley," Albus questioned as Minerva poured Kingsley a cup of tea.

"I wanted to make sure you knew Severus is being arraigned today," Kingsley replied, taking the cup of tea Minerva offered him.

"Yes, we are already aware. Albus has been keeping very close tabs on developments in Severus's case," Minerva said softly as she sat down in her chair beside Albus.

"I see," Kingsley replied drily. His assumptions were all but confirmed.

"Is something the matter, Kingsley," Minerva asked looking at the Aura turned Minister who actually looked quite green around the gills.

"Not that I'm aware of, no," Kingsley lied. "I came for two things really," he said.

"What's the other," Albus questioned.

"I'm afraid I must request on behalf of the Wizengamot to see the Hogwarts registry as it pertains to Severus's enrollment and any other documents you may possess that contain his full legal name," Kingsley said looking straight at Albus.

"Why would you need to see those?" Minerva questioned, having never heard of such a thing.

"Surely you have access to Severus's magical birth certificate and plenty of other documentation to aid in verifying his identity," Albus inquired.

"Yes, I do. However, there have been some discrepancies and I would like to examine anything you might be able to provide," Kingsley sighed out.

"Oh, well if you insist," Minerva said hesitantly.

"I'm afraid I must," Kingsley stated.

"If you will accompany me to my _private _study, Kingsley. I believe everything you require is in the locked drawer of the desk. Anything that isn't there would be found in my former office," Albus said wearily, having a suspicion as to what the discrepancies were. A thirty-eight year old secret coming to life. Not a very promising fact.

"Yes, I've already had all those records seized. However, a few things seem to be missing," Kingsley said looking directly at Albus.

"Albus, what is he talking about? Why are you hiding Severus's records and trying to conceal his identity," Minerva demanded.

"I believe all will become clear very shorty, Minerva," Albus said moving over to her bookshelf and pulling _Transfiguration Through the Ages_ to open up the secret wall in her chambers that led to Albus's private study. He walked over to his desk and pulled out the middle drawer and sat it on the desk removing the papers that had been lying on top of the locked drawer. "Tabby amour," Albus said listening to the click as the false bottom popped open.

"Albus," Minerva gasped at seeing all this.

"Here we are Kingsley. I believe that you will find what you are looking for within these files," Albus said pulling out a golden scroll and a single piece of parchment.

"So, then you are aware of what I'm looking to find out," Kingsley said, opening Hogwarts' golden school registry for the class of 1971.

"Yes, I believe so," Albus said nodding towards Kingsley.

"Would one of you tell me what in Merlin's name is going on," Minerva screeched out angrily.

"Minerva, I believe what Albus has been trying to conceal concerning Severus is that his real and true magical name is Severus Tobias Dumbledore-Snape," Kingsley said watching Minerva carefully.

"What? Why would Severus's name be Dumbledore-Snape," Minerva demanded turning to look at Albus.

"This confirms what my previous investigating already alleged," Kingsley said upon seeing Severus's name written in metallic black ink **Severus Tobias Dumbledore-Snape**

"Are one of you going to answer me? Why is Severus's last name listed as Dumbledore-Snape, damn it," Minerva hissed out.

"Kingsley, if you will excuse us I think Minerva and I need to speak privately," Albus said not the least bit concerned about the matter.

"Yes, it appears so. I need to be getting back to the Ministry anyway and see to the last minute preparations for Severus's hearing today. I hope to see you _both_ there," Kingsley said leaving Albus to handle the angry Scott.

"We shall see you then," Albus said knowing nothing would keep Minerva from going not even this.

"Don't worry I can see myself out," Kingsley said. "Thanks for the tea, Minerva," Kingsley said before he walked out the secret door into the sitting room.

"Alright, Albus, I want to know what is going on and I want to know right now," Minerva shouted angrily as soon as the portrait clicked shut.

"You weren't very hospitable to our guest," Albus commented closing the drawer and putting it back.

"I don't give a damn about anything right now except you telling me the truth for once. Now, start talking and I swear it had better be the truth or so help me Albus..." Minerva said holding her wand at the half ready.

"Perhaps you should sit down, my dear," Albus said noticing her wand.

"I DON'T WANT TO SIT DOWN. I WANT THE TRUTH AND I WANT IT NOW OR I'M LEAVING AND I WON'T BE BACK," Minerva screamed at him.

"Fine, you want the truth. Here's the truth, Minerva. Severus's last name is listed on his magical records as Dumbledore-Snape because he is a Dumbledore by blood and only a Snape by marriage," Albus shouted at her his temper getting the better of him.

"Come again," Minerva gasped shocked slumping into the chair beside her.

"You heard me right, Minerva. Tobias Snape is not Severus's biological father," Albus said watching for all the pieces to click into place as she tried to sort it all out in her head.

"How hell could you? I knew you were a schemer, a liar, and like to manipulate people and that you put your precious reputation above all else but I never thought you would ever cheat on me," Minerva spat out.

"What?" Albus burst out shocked. He never thought she would ever come to that conclusion. "Cheat on you...no Minerva. That's not what happened," Albus said firmly.

"So you were involved with Eileen first? That's the reason it galled you so much to see her with Aberforth because you wanted her for yourself. That's the reason you...oh, Albus how could you," Minerva burst out angrily getting up to start pacing.

"Oh no. I haven't never nor will I ever want Eileen Prince. Absolutely not, I detest that woman. Have you lost your mind? I always have and I always will think she is the worst thing to ever happen to my brother and this family," Albus stared purposely into Minerva's eyes never breaking contact.

"Really, then how is it possible for Severus to be a true Dumbledore if you didn't sleep with her," Minerva said.

"HE'S ABERFORTH'S SON. SEVERUS IS ABERFORTH'S SON, DAMN IT," Albus shouted.

"That is impossible," Minerva said looking at Albus.

"Apparently not," Albus said tilting his head to one side as he gave her a look that said, _it's not that hard to do woman._

"There's no way Eileen would have married Tobias if she was carrying Aberforth's child." Minerva said shaking her head. "She most definitely never would have stayed with him. She must not have known that Severus wasn't Tobias's," Minerva said trying to reason it out in her head.

"I beg to differ. I think Eileen knew exactly what she was doing and deliberately kept Aberforth from his son as punishment for him walking out on her. Everything that Eileen and Severus endured at Tobias's hands is entirely her fault," Albus said in a deep voice.

"No. No, that simply isn't true." Minerva said shaking her head in the negative once more. "You're the only one who knew the truth so you're the one to blame for what they went through. You and only you are to blame. Just like you're the one to blame for what happened to Matthew and for having to send Isobel away. You're the reason I had to give Marcus up when he was just a baby. It was you, Albus...all you," Minerva shouted.

"I know you don't mean that, Minerva. You're just upset. You know as well as I do that Tom Riddle is responsible for Matthew's death and that Isobel and Marcus had to be sent away for their own protection. Tom would have come after them next," Albus said calmly.

"Not if you had been here protecting your family like you should have been. No, instead you were off on some damn sabbatical and unreachable when your family needed you most," Minerva snapped out.

"Need I remind you, Minerva that if you hadn't been busy tending Eileen after her most recent beating you would have been watching the boys outside playing and you might have gotten to them in time to save Matthew's life yourself," Albus retorted. He was tired of taking all the blame for Matthew's death.

"How dare you say that to me. Matthew was the most precious thing in my life. He was my world," Minerva questioned wild-eyed.

"Yes, I know that. I recall quite well how you doted on him and practically ignored our daughter," Albus said calmly.

"Isobel had you. You worshipped her because she was the spitting image of your sister Ariana and it was somehow therapeutic for you to lavish Isobel with all your attention. Isobel was your way of forgiving herself for Ariana's death." Minerva said evenly.

"Enough! This is getting us nowhere, Minerva." Albus said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to go on a walk around the lake until time to leave for the hearing. I think we both need some time to get hold of our tempers before we say something that can't be taken back," Albus said not wanting a repeat of the last (such and such) years.

"I quite agree," Minerva said angrily following him out of his private study.

"You know where I'll be if you need me," Albus said with a shake of his head before he walked out of the portrait.

****S&H****

Aberforth shook his head as he walked back into his bedroom and pulled out a pair of his dress robes eyeing them as if they were going to bite him if he put them on. He couldn't believe he was actually considering going to Snape's inquiry. He detested Snape with a passion, only because he should have been his son, not that damn muggle's son. His damnit! Well who knows Eileen might even be there for her son and he'd get to see her again. That was a good enough reason to go as any. He could also go and sit on the Wizengamot if he so chose. Perhaps he would if Eileen was there. It'd be nice having her indebted to him. Aberforth smiled as he started putting on his dress robes.

****S&H****

Harry walked aimlessly around Hogwarts, deep in thought. _I still can't believe they won't forgive Snape after everything. They are the ones who antagonized him and treated him horribly. Maybe he wasn't completely blameless but it was mostly them who kept it going. I am so ashamed of my mother I never thought she would be the kind of person who would refuse someone forgiveness even after they had more than made up for it. I hate to say it but they're just like the Dursleys. My mother is no better than her own sister Petunia who treated her like a freak because she was a witch. I thought when I finally got out of that house I was free of all that. I can't live like this anymore. If they refuse to respect my decisions and let me live my own life and if they insist on acting as if they are the wronged parties who don't have to apologize and take responsibility for their wrongs then I'm out of there. Mrs. Weasley will let me stay at the Burrow...I know she will. After the hearing I'm going to do it. I'm going to talk to the Weasleys about moving in with them and maybe then Sirius and my parents will learn that their actions have consequences as well._

****S&H****

"What's wrong with you," Ginny asked Ron as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing. Why," Ron said startled as he looked up to see his sister standing there next to him.

"I don't know. You're just sitting there looking like you just lost your best friend is all," Ginny remarked grabbing herself an apple and taking a bite.

"I may have," Ron said glumly.

"May have what," Ginny asked looking at him wide eyed. _Surely he's not referring to Harry._

"Lost one of my best friends," Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

"Why would you say a thing like that," Ginny questioned plopping down in the seat beside him.

"Promise you won't say anything," Ron said already knowing if Ginny promised anything she'd follow through. And right now he needed the promise until he worked things out.

"Yeah, I promise. Now, what's going on," Ginny asked curiously.

"I think Hermione and I might be breaking up and I'm afraid if we do we might not be able to be friends anymore," Ron admitted in a hushed whisper.

"What? Why do you think that," Ginny gasped out, glad Ron wasn't talking about Harry.

"Because just before the battle I wanted her to have sex with me and she outright refused. She acted like it was the worst thing she could imagine and all I wanted was for us to show our love for each other in the most monumental way we could in what could have been the last few hours or minutes of our lives. Now she's avoiding me saying she doesn't have time because she's trying to find a way to help Snape," Ron said blushing a little at telling his baby sister about wanting to have sex with Mione. Well only sister, but she was just as easy to talk to as Fred and George without all the jokes involved.

"Oh." Ginny said. _Stupid git, _she thought with a roll of her eyes. "Well...if it's any consolation I'm not sure what's happening between Harry and me either. I mean he kissed me just before the battle but since then he just acts like we're brother and sister or something. He hasn't even mentioned the kiss or that he wants anything else to happen between us. I don't know if he's supposed to be my boyfriend or not," Ginny said looking at Ron for some disclosure.

"So what do you think we should do," Ron asked totally lost. Being Harry's best friend he knew he should say something encouraging to his sister.

"I say we go to the hearing for Professor Snape." Ginny said thoughtfully, knowing Harry and Hermione would both be there. "It's the least we can do after what he did in helping to save Dad's life after he was bitten. Then we make Harry and Hermione talk to us and hope we still have a future with them afterwards," Ginny said tapping her finger against her jaw.

"Are you sure about this," Ron said already having plans to confront Hermione.

"No, but it beats not knowing where we stand," Ginny pointed out.

"Ok, well do you want to go together," Ron questioned.

"Yeah, we might as well," Ginny said.

"Well, I'm ready if you are," Ron added.

"I'll meet you at the floo. I need to grab something first," Ginny said darting back up the stairs.

"Ok, but hurry up," Ron called out after her.

****S&H****

"James," Lily said walking into the sitting room where James was reading the Daily Prophet classifieds.

"Yes, Lily," James said folding the paper back the right way before tossing it in on the coffee table.

"Please, don't get mad and try to keep an open mind," Lily said hesitantly.

"About what," James asked.

"I want to go to Sev's hearing and I want you to go with me," Lily said in a whisper.

"Why would you even want to think about going to anything that has to do with Snivellus," James said angrily.

"I want to go to show Harry that we support him and hopefully put a stop to this tension that's been between us and him," Lily said evenly finding her strength and voice. It was getting ridiculous how Harry was all but shunning them all because they didn't agree with him over Severus Snape. She just wanted her son back.

"Well, I don't support him...not on this. I will never understand how our son could even think of testifying on behalf of that scum," James said roughly.

"Look, I don't like it either and I still don't support his decision but I think we should at least make an effort to make it look as though we support him. Do you get where I'm going with this," Lily pleaded with him to understand.

"I think so. You want us to lie to our son," James said looking at her. He could plainly see the staginess behind such actions, was worth playing out in getting their son back.

"That's one way of looking at it. I prefer to think of it as doing whatever it takes to put a stop to all this arguing and dissention and be a part of our son's life. We've missed too much of his life as it is James," Lily said thoughtfully. She would never know her son in the sense of a mother knowing her child but to be a part of his life now was worth any price to pay.

"Fine, I'll go but I'm still not happy about it. I want you to know that I'm only agreeing to this because I love you and I agree that we've missed out on too much already," James conceded.

"Thank you. I think we had better start getting ready to go," Lily said softly.

"Ok, I'll be along in a minute. I'm going to see if I can rope Sirius into joining us," James said.

"Sirius isn't here," Lily said. "He flooed out of here a while ago, something about catching up with an old friend." Lily said walking out of the room with James by her side.

"Oh," James said thinking he knew what friend Sirius was referring to. Teresa Sinclair, the widow Sirius told him about over drinks while they talked about their return.

****S&H****

Sirius walked along the crowded street taking advantage of the beautiful spring day, a treat he had rarely had the chance to experience thanks to the years he had spent imprisoned in Azkaban and later on the run after his subsequent escape, not to mention the two years he had spent being dead after falling into the veil. It felt almost exhilarating being able to move about and go wherever he wanted to go and do whatever he wanted to do not having to worry about who might see him. Seeing Quality Quidditch Supplies up ahead Sirius had what he thought was a stroke of genius. He would buy Harry the newest most up to date broomstick available thereby scoring himself some points with his godson. He was just about to go inside when he noticed someone...a woman who he hadn't seen in years. At least he thought it was her, he couldn't be sure after all it had been two years or more since he had last seen her. Merlin, he really wanted to see Teresa again. He desperately need to scratch that itch and she was the only witch to do it.

****S&H****

Draco Malfoy walked into Diablo's Star, a muggle wizard restaurant that his sister ran. Lyra Malfoy was probably the best kept secret in the Malfoy family. Mainly because of their grandfather's views and the Dark Lord's blood purity spittle…Well it was a shame really Lyra being half-blood, but what could he say she was still a Malfoy.

"Hey you're up early," Lyra said noticing her brother walking up to the counter that she was wiping down the muggle way.

"Had some things I had to do," Draco said. "Speaking of which are they here yet," Draco asked.

"Are who here yet," Lyra asked looking at her brother curiously.

"Mother and Father. Didn't you get Mother's message," Draco countered.

"Which one? She sends me about fifty a day. I've learned to just ignore them after about the first dozen or so," Lyra said with a smug smirk on her face.

"The one about meeting her and Father here before we go to Uncle Sev's hearing," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"No, I guess that must have been one of them that I ignored," Lyra said shaking her head. "So what did you have to do that got you up so early?" Lyra questioned, arching a well sculpted brow at him.

"You know perfectly well what I was doing so early this morning. My guess is that you were doing it too with one of your many lovers," Draco retorted smoothly.

"You might be right," Lyra said smiling as she saw the doors open and two customers walked in.

Tom Sways gave her bright smile before he followed his friend to a table after winking at Lyra who blew him a kiss, causing Tom to blush.

"I take it he's one of them," Draco said eyeing the man critically as he walked away. He couldn't see why Lyra was so impressed with the muggle.

"Yeah that's Tom and his friend from Uni that's only in town for a fortnight." Lyra rambled.

"So, what's Mother been sending you all the messages about," Draco said turning to look back at his sister.

"My arranged marriage, what else," Lyra huffed.

"Well, your twenty-fifth birthday isn't that far away. Noble law states you must get married by the time you're twenty-five." Draco stated.

"Noble law my arse. I'm not going to marry the son of a …." Lyra ranted in a hiss only to shut up as another customer walked in, causing Lyra to pale a little. _What the hell is Derrick doing here? He never comes here in the morning, _she thought as she plastered on a fake smile.

Draco watched his sister go hush-hush, real quick and it didn't take him long to realize that another one of her lovers had just walked in the place. Noticing the man he couldn't help but smirking proudly… it was Derrick Burk Lyra's intended. "You know you could end up liking the arrangement," he whispered.

Lyra glared at him in a glare that was a true representation of their godfather's glare. "I highly doubt it if he's as close minded as the rest of the purebloods." She retorted tartly. "Besides I'd like to be able to choose my own husband. I don't want to marry some guy just because our parents say that's the way it has to be," Lyra pointed out.

"I know. I feel the same way. I just pretend to go along with it to keep Mother off my back," Draco said.

"It would be good enough for her if we eloped with the ones we really want to marry," Lyra sighed wistfully as she looked at Derrick. If she had to choose between any of her lovers on who she'd married it would be no contest because Derrick would win hands down being a half- blood who didn't mind her working.

"I tell you what. You do it first and if Mother doesn't kill you then I'll do it," Draco said. He could practically hear their mother now yelling and ranting at being deprived of planning her daughter a wedding.

"How long are you going to let her run your life," Lyra asked stunned by her brother's attitude. It was just like their father's always conceding to what mother wanted. Only with father it was whatever Grandfather and the Dark Lord wanted.

"Forever," Draco murmured.

"At least Father makes an effort to let us run our own lives and doesn't interfere unless it's absolutely necessary," Lyra pointed out just as the chimes over the door went off.

"Oh, good. You're both here," Narcissa said walking up to her children.

"Hello, Mother. Father, you're looking well," Lyra commented.

"Where have you been keeping yourself, Draco? I haven't seen you in days," Lucius asked looking his son over. Draco tried to cover it up but he had the just shagged look. Lyra did too for that matter he noticed as he looked at his daughter.

"Oh, I come and go. I just didn't want to disturb you," Draco said watching his father arch an inquisitive brow at him.

"Well, next time disturb us. I want to know that you're safe and that..." Narcissa said frankly.

"That you're under her thumb," Lyra said.

"Lyra, that's no way to speak to your mother," Lucius said firmly.

"I was talking to Draco not Mother," Lyra pointed out.

"You know what I mean," Lucius said narrowing his eyes at Lyra disapprovingly.

"Sorry," Lyra said to keep the peace.

"Lyra, you haven't been returning my messages," Narcissa said softly putting a hand on Lucius's arm to mend the peace.

"I've been really busy lately, Mother," Lyra sighed out turning her back on her mother as she grabbed a couple of plates from the windows. "Be right back," she sighed heavily.

"How can you be too busy to plan your wedding and wedding shower," Narcissa asked nobody in particular as she watched Lyra walk over to a table.

"Darling, we both know you already have them both planned," Lucius said softly putting his hands on Narcissa's shoulders.

"Yes, but they need her input," Narcissa said wearily. "Her marriage has been arranged since she was two years old," Narcissa said. "Speaking of her betrothed isn't that Derrick Burk, sitting over there." Narcissa said pointing out the wizard.

"Yes, it is," Lucius said smiling.

"Lyra doesn't know it her fiancé," Draco interrupted before his father or mother ruined it.

"How can she not know," Narcissa asked looking at Draco.

"Because Derrick hasn't told her apparently," Draco answered. "Look Derrick came to Father's office, I was there and he asked me to introduce him to Lyra. I brought him here and I introduced him to Lyra as a business associate, well the rest as they say is history." Draco answered. "Now can we discuss this later?" Draco said looking at them as they all watched as Lyra flirted with her muggle lover and his friend.

"But," Narcissa started only to feel Lucius's thumb running up and down her neck calming her.

Lyra left Tom's table with a smile and walked over to where Derrick was sitting. She chatted with Derrick for a few minutes while her parents watched her blatantly flirt with Derrick who was flirting right back even more so, before she smiled a 100 watt smile at him and headed back to her parents.

"I think we should be leaving, we want to make sure Severus knows he has our support," Lucius said.

"I agree, just let me tell Margie that's she's in charge." Lyra said stepping into the back.

****S&H****

Teresa walked towards the Ministry of Magic's front door. Richard's head laid drooling on her shoulder, having dozed off sometime during the walk there. Her aunt had been unable to watch Richard but that hadn't deterred her anyway. She had to see if it was true. She couldn't believe two years ago Sirius Black had slipped into the veil only to return. It didn't make any sense to her, but all she knew for sure was that her whole world that she had carefully built since his death was going to be turned upside down. And not only her world but Richard's as well. She had to know the truth.

****S&H****

"I don't know how long I'm going to be gone Gladys," Eileen said to her neighbor that she had called over as soon as Nicholas had left.

"Don't worry about a thing dearie, your son is more important," Gladys said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Thanks Gladys," Eileen said embracing her friend, before she shrunk her bags and put them in her pocket before heading down to her living room. It hadn't even taken her an hour to pack her bags to get ready to leave, despite Minerva's warning her to stay put. Severus needed his mother and she was going to be there.

"Now don't worry about a thing," Gladys said walking with Eileen towards the living room watching Eileen pull an old looking tomb down from the shelf. "I'll stop over every couple of days and take care of things around here," Gladys said commutatively.

"I'll floo call when I get there," Eileen said running her hand lovingly over the book. "I'm sure he never intended for me to use this," she commented dryly, as she stared at the book Severus had turned into an illegal port key that would bring her straight to his side.

"At least he gave you something," Gladys stated.

"Yes, goodbye Gladys," Eileen said before opening the cover of the book while she stated "Ades in toto corde meo," 2 before she was whisked away.

****S&H****

Matthew Russell sat there in the plain white room, holding the hand of Kathryn, his wife of two years as they waited to see a healer, unsure as to what was going on. He thought it was slightly comical that the receptionist thought they were there for his wife and not for him, even with him slumped over in a chair holding his head, as he looked over at his wife's slightly protruding belly swelled with their first child.

"No matter what the healer says, I'll always love you," Kathryn said tenderly, giving him a warm brilliant smile.

"And I'll always love you, I wouldn't be able to get through this without you," Matt said squeezing her hand tightly.

For the last week he had woken up with a headache and feeling that something wasn't right. Since then the headaches had gotten progressively worse. Then this morning he had woken up out of dead sleep with what he thought was a headache turning into a migraine. Yet when he had tried to get to the bathroom to grab his over the counter relief pills something had felt disturbingly wrong. He couldn't speak or move. They had only been at the hospital for an hour, when the screaming pain came with a flooding of memories. Memories he had no knowledge of prior. Now they were waiting at Kale Magical Medical Center for the healer to come back and see them.

Kale Magical Medical Center was the wizarding hospital that took care of the wizards and witches that lived in the Northwest quadrant of the United States. The healer had given him a potion to help ease the pain of the new memories being inserted but the healer couldn't stop the onslaught of the memories, and ran a few tests and left them to ponder and wait for a Legilimens to come and go through his memories.

"How are you feeling now Mr. Russell," the healer Nancy Chaney asked.

"Well the memories have finally stopped, I think," Matt said.

"Good I'll call in our Legilimens then to see what we can find," Healer Chaney said walking back out of the room for only a moment before bringing in a man dressed in neon blue robes with blue tinted glasses over his eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Russell, Mrs. Russell, I'm Christopher McDougal," the wizard introduced himself shaking both their hands firmly. "Now shall we start," he asked.

"I suppose so," Matt said looking at Kathryn who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Good," McDougal said pulling his wand. "Legilimens," he muttered pointing his wand at Matt before falling into a very chaotic mind.

****S&H****

"Hello Pius," Anastasia said from behind him.

Pius whirled around quickly. Years of fighting in the darkest war of all time had made his reflexes sharper than most. Before he even registered who it was he had them pinned up against the wall with his arm on their neck and his wand pointed directly in betwixt their eyes.

As if in a dark fog his eyes began to focus on the person he held against the wall. He stared into the deepest cinnamon eyes that held a somewhat startled expression in them. He then took in her wild curly strawberry blonde hair that was pulled back in a tight plait with a few tendrils escaping from the confines framing her olive complexioned face.

"You going to stand there holding a wand on me or are you going to release me," Anastasia asked in a honey rich voice.

"The last words I ever said to you," he countered.

"Paranoid much Pius," she questioned as he arched a brow at her. "Very well," she conceded. "I love you Stacia, I always will forever and always," she said.

Pius dropped his arm at her throat and lowered his wand and stepped back away from her in shock. He was a little surprised to see her after years of being gone but he wasn't about to show her that. "What are you doing here Anastasia," he questioned, he refused to apologize for manhandling her.

"I need your help," Anastasia said simply as she straightened out her robes, though it wasn't required. She needed to keep her hands busy so she didn't seem nervous.

"You're in trouble," Pius asked looking at her.

"No, not me exactly," Anastasia said moving over towards the wet bar.

"Meaning," Pius asked as he watched her pick up the photo he had just been looking at a few moments before.

"It's my daughter who is in trouble but she doesn't know it," Anastasia said unable to meet his gaze as she studied the photo from better times.

"Oh, I see," Pius said, not really sure why she'd come to him. They had been friends once and even more than friends at one point but then she had left him in the middle of the night without so much as a word never to be seen again.

"I'm afraid you don't," she replied putting the photo down on the stand once more.

"Suppose you tell me then," he said evenly refusing to show any emotion in his voice. It hurt like hell knowing she had left him, but knowing she had a child with someone else was like she was trying to bring him to his knees.

"She isn't just my daughter, Pius," she said softly, so softly he barely heard her. She took a deep breath and turned to face his questioning gaze. "She's _our _daughter," she said on a heavy breath.

"What," Pius exclaimed, staring at her totally aghast. A daughter really? How could they have a daughter together? It wasn't impossible but Merlin the girl would have to be an adult now.

"I was pregnant when I left. That's the reason I left because I knew it wasn't going to be safe for any of us to be together," she said hoping he'd understand.

"You kept me from knowing my daughter for nineteen years," Pius raged at her.

"She'll be nineteen in September. Although you do know her albeit indirectly," Anastasia said looking at him. She couldn't back down now she had to stand her ground. She needed his help in protecting Hermione.

"What the devil are you talking about, I never knew anything about having a daughter," Pius said furiously as he started pacing.

"I realize that you didn't know it at the time who she was but you have met her before," Anastasia said. "I'm almost positive that you've met her before." She added thoughtfully.

"Who is she?"

"Come with me and I'll show you," Anastasia said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me who my daughter is and where we are going, and what kind of trouble she's in," he ground out stubbornly.

"We're going to Severus's hearing," Anastasia said simply.

"Why," he demanded.

"Because that's where our daughter is going to be and she is about to make a horrible mistake that will affect her for the rest of her life," she answered.

"Why don't you just tell me who she is," he questioned.

"I think once the whole truth is revealed you will understand. Please, Pius we must go if we are too get there on time," Anastasia pleaded.

"Fine, let's get this over with," Pius agreed gripping her wrist angrily before they both felt the pull below their navels.

****S&H****

Isobel Dumbledore sat holding Cassandra with Regulus Black beside her at the little café across from the Ministry, watching _their goddaughter _sitting there drinking her latte. Thanks to _their goddaughter _and her friends' little exploits during the war they couldn't breech the Ministry of Magic with Polyjuice Potion, or even a well-placed Glamour Charm without revealing themselves. And they weren't quite ready to reveal themselves just yet, besides revealing themselves now would only complicate matters even more so.

Isobel's breath hitched in her chest as she saw her parents walk past her not even a hair away from where she was sitting. Regulus leaned over and grabbed her free hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Yes, Isobel thought as her parents walked past her and over to talk to _her goddaughter _it was best that they hadn't noticed them sitting there big as you please in broad daylight. It would most definitely complicate things for not only them but her parents, and their goddaughter.

****S&H****

Septimius Prince walked with his wife Victoria with his head held high towards the Wizengamot where he would properly take his place on the elder council as representative for the Prince family. It wasn't often that the Prince family took advantage of their spot on the Wizengamot. They hadn't taken advantage of it since the last time Severus had a trial, where Albus Dumbledore had personally vouched for him.

Septimius had fallen out of grace in the wizarding world by choice since he was forced to disown Eileen and her son, his only magical heir. It didn't help matters either that Ursula's son, Mathis the last grandson of the Prince lineage was born a squib either. But his formal declaration of disowning of Eileen and any of her linage was bad enough. It was dreadful that his baby girl had turned against her family forcing his hand in this matter, he shuddered to imagine the kind of life Eileen had to live all these years. His only hope was that the sins of his children do not come back to haunt him, especially Eileen's. She'd probably lain with every Muggle who would have her. Who knew the kind of shame and dishonor she's brought to the Prince name. None of it really mattered to Septimius, he would do just about anything to have his little girl back and her son, but Eileen wouldn't accept it.

Perhaps it wasn't the brightest idea to try and get his daughter back through her son, but it was the smartest, most Slytherin way he could think of to get his grandson to accept the Prince family name, and have his daughter back. Now all he had to do was convince the rest of the Wizengamot that his grandson shouldn't be convicted of his crimes.

****S&H****

Victoria said nothing as she was ushered into a seat on the back row where she could view the proceedings. She wondered if Eileen would be there to support her son? She had no idea where her youngest daughter was now days. She hadn't known since Eileen had been disowned for marrying that Muggle. She couldn't and wouldn't go against her husband's wishes. She had only seen Eileen with Severus, in person once by chance when she had been visiting her sister at Minerva's house. Severus had seemed to be such a sweet child. Yet how was it possible for the little boy she had only met once as a toddler to grow up and be a follower of Voldemort.

The Prince family had stayed as neutral as possible. The Prince family wasn't necessarily for the whole blood purity, only the continuation of their magical linage was important to them. Victoria knew it hadn't really mattered to Septimius about Eileen marrying a muggle it had more to do with the fact that Eileen had put the cart before the horse when dealing with a muggle that had caused Septimius to disown Eileen. But Eileen always was the baby of the family and was most definitely the light of her father's eye until that unfortunate event, when she came home pregnant and unmarried. She just hoped Septimius could help in keeping their grandson out of Azkaban as a peace offering to Eileen.

****S&H****

Aquila stood there in the foyer of their house watching as her brother walked in the direction of their father's study. Merlin only knew what he was going to find in there, a task that she didn't envy her brother. Salazar could deal with the ghosts and the memories his own way and most likely better without her anyways. She turned quickly heading down towards her personal sanctuary... the dungeons.

She pushed open the heavy barred door with practiced ease. She had only been opening the door since she was six. Her heeled boots clicked on the stone floor as she walked into the chamber slightly off of the torture chamber and dungeons. She was immediately greeted by her pet Basagon, Chantel. "Hey there pretty girl," Aquila said stroking the scaly green chest. "Have you been a good girl guarding my secret," she crooned.

Chantel was her most prized possession. She had been around six or seven when she had decided to run away in order to get Daddy's attention. Her father had found her locked in here playing contentedly with Chantel while Chantel's mother looked on. That was how they had found out that Aquila was a parselmouth. Her father had been so pleased he had given Chantel to her as a pet.

Her father had been wonderful at cross breeding different kinds of magical creatures. Chantel was a product of one of his attempts to cross a basilisk and a Norwegian Ridgeback. Chantel had a long slender body like a basilisk with four chubby golden brown dragon legs. Her eyes were the best yet incredible magical feature. They were soft golden yellow unless you were proven to be untrustworthy or a threat, then her eyes were a glorious yellow as bright as the sun that were just as deadly as a basilisk's eyes. That was part of the reason Chantel was so special you could speak straight out with her or in parselmouth it made no difference, but the best thing was that Chantel could either kill you with her powerful jaws or her eyes given the inclination. But like Aquila and her mother Chantel liked to play with her prey before killing it. It was a game they played. But Chantel was special for another reason. She guarded Aquila's secret passageway into the clandestine village of Città dei Morti Vivente.

Aquila gave Chantel one last loving stroke before patting her gently and walking down to the arched doorway. She slipped inside and pulled the broken sconce towards the left and watched with amazement as the wall before her turned into a mirror before becoming a frost etched glass. She knew from previous visits you only needed to step through the glassy exterior to be transported through some portal straight to the outskirts of the village.

Aquila quickly pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head and stepped through. Salazar wouldn't come looking for her anytime soon, he had his own demons to fight. Besides he knew she was going to see Jadon, while he tried to find a trail that would lead him to Ariel.

She quickly walked away from the forest towards the village square, and on past until she came to the somewhat large villa. The door swung open immediately for her and she stepped inside taking her cloak off and handing it to one of the goons waiting by the door. "Is Jadon in," she asked hoping he wasn't out feeding or some other kind of business.

"Yes, Miss, he's in the drawing room," the goon said with a bow as he looked at her.

"Good," Aquila said firmly not wasting any more time with the goon before she headed to see her lover.

****S&H****

Salazar stood outside the door to his father's study. He didn't want to go inside too afraid of what he might find. But if he wanted to find Ariel, and he desperately wanted to find her he had to conquer his demons. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked across the room almost on autopilot. He stood there looking down at the floor in front of the big oriental desk with his hands clasped firmly behind his back waiting expectantly.

Being the son of the Dark Lord did have a few privileges. One being he wasn't forced to kneel and kiss his father's robes, like the Dark Lord's subjects were prone to do. He still had to show a submissive side to his father or he'd subjected to the tortures his father deemed fit. When no lecture or curse or hex was forthcoming he looked up, just as reality set in. _"Stupid Sal, really stupid, he's dead for good this time_," he cursed himself for his foolish stupidity as he looked up and across the immaculate desk, that was just as bare and empty. He let the shudder run its course through him.

Once the shudders stopped he looked around the room that he wasn't generally allowed to enter unless his father specifically called for him. Salazar never liked it when his father considered it prudent for him to come into the office. Mainly because he never knew what kind of mood his father would be in once he entered. The last time was twelve years ago, and it had been enough to change his rebellious ways. It was the worst torture he could ever remember. He remembered it as if it had happened yesterday, instead of twelve years ago.

He had just came home on holiday and was the happiest he had ever been because he had proposed to Ariel, the woman he loved and she had said yes. Three days later he was still floating on air when his father had called for him; Salazar walked cautiously into the office knowing it was rarely a good thing when his father beckoned. He was just in his seventh year, at Crisana School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. The Head Boy and getting O's in all his subjects, so he doubted he was in trouble, he couldn't have been more wrong. It turned out to be the best day of his life turned into a nightmare.

_"You wished to see me father," Salazar said from the doorway._

_"Ah, Salazar," his father purred out._

_Salazar braced himself against his father's purring knowing nothing good would come from it. He walked swiftly and confidently across the floor. He could hear his mother's cackling laughter along with Aquila's husky whisper coming over from the side of the room, but he didn't dare look at either of them until his father allowed him too. But hearing his mother and sister he relaxed, believing nothing too bad would happen in their presence. He couldn't have been more wrong. _

_"How are your head duties at school suiting you," his father questioned._

_"They are fine father," he answered honestly._

_"They aren't interfering with your studies," his father questioned._

_"No Sir," Salazar answered wondering where his father was going with his line of questioning. _

_His father bowed his head slightly before turning his attention towards his mother and sister. "Come stand beside your brother Quila," their father said waiting patiently for Aquila to move beside Salazar. _

_Salazar and Aquila looked at each other for a second with confusion before their father started speaking once again. "How are you getting along with your prefect duties, Aquila?" he asked._

_Aquila was a sixth year prefect._

_"Very well Daddy," Aquila preened twirling one of her curls nervously in her fingers. Only she was allowed to call the Dark Lord Daddy._

_"They're not interfering with your studies," he repeated only directing the question at Aquila._

_"Of course not Daddy," Aquila said slightly nervous._

_"Bella, my sweet, let's show them our guests," he said crooningly as he swept his long spidery hand down their mother's cheek, causing their mother to almost swoon. _

Salazar shook his head violently. He didn't want to remember what had happened next. He had it buried deep behind his Occlumency shields. Needless to say it hadn't been a pleasant experience. Aquila had gotten off easier than he had of that he was sure.

His punishment had been much worse. His back still wore the scars and his muscles still twitched from long bouts of the Crucitatus Curse, and his mind was haunted with the image of watching his sweet Ariel being raped repeatedly.

"Screw your plans for extracting revenge for your own death and bringing you back. Did you hear me Father, I'm not going to bring you back you can spend the rest of your days with Hades." Salazar shouted out loudly, turning on his heel and striding out of the study.

He knew what he was going to have to do. He had to admit that Aquila's idea to use a house elf to find her implored much needed insight to finding Ariel. And find her he shall, without risk of getting cursed by his over pleasing mother and over paranoid father or getting them both killed because of his paranoia. "Slippy," he called out loudly, waiting until the house elf popped beside him in the hallway.

"Slippy is most eager to please Master," the elf said with a bow.

"I want you to find Ariel Thicknesses and bring her back here," he said with a smile as he watched the elf disappear with a pop.

****S&H****

They landed right in the middle of the Atrium. She barely had time to steady herself before Pius was pulling her towards the lifts. He didn't say a word the whole ride in the lift and he didn't say anything before pulling her into the courtroom. He started to move down towards the front lines but she stopped him and sat down along one of the back row of seats where they could watch the whole proceedings without being detected.

"Now we're here, tell me who my daughter is and why you think she's in trouble," Pius hissed out on barely controlled anger.

"She's not here yet, but I'll tell you when she is. As for the trouble she's in…let's just say I gave her up to protect her from the war effort and she ended up right on the front lines of it," Anastasia said clamping her lips tightly together. She refused to divulge more details than that until her daughter got here.

Pius just looked at her furiously, knowing he was going to have to wait to get more information out of her. It was times like this he wished he had taken Severus up on his offer to learn Occlumency and Legilimency.

****S&H****

"Shall we just go in and see what happens," Regulus said doubting there would be any bells and whistles going off to announce they had returned from the dead.

"Yes, I suppose," Isobel said nervously as she stood up putting a Muffliato on Cassandra so if she woke hungry she wouldn't disturbed the proceedings.

No alarms or charms went off as they made their way to the lifts, still no alarms went off as they walked into the courtroom. They took their seats back in the shadows where they could watch the proceedings without being easily noticed.

"Isn't that Anastasia with Pius," Isobel whispered to Regulus pointing to the couple not far from them.

"I think so, perhaps they are here for the same reason," he said quietly.

"Perhaps, we better see what they are planning," Isobel said softly.

"Maybe we better stay where we are and just observe the proceedings. If Hermione does something drastic we can step in, if not lets not rock the boat per se," he said softly, relaxing back into his seat.

Isobel couldn't help but agree. She wanted to see her parents again but she was nervous too. What would they think knowing she married a reformed Death Eater and had been living as a muggle? She couldn't help crossing her legs and swinging her foot back and forth, but she had to move some appendage when she was nervous.

Regulus wished Isobel would relax and quit worrying seemingly over nothing. Granted they were tempting fate by being there, but if Hermione didn't do anything foolish like propose marriage to one Severus Snape then they could disappear once more into the background without anyone being the wiser that they had been there. Or so he hoped.

****S&H****

Teresa had just stepped into the lift after visiting the Department of Magical Vital Statistics to see if it was true that Sirius Black was alive. She wasn't paying too much attention when the lift opened and a small group climbed in before she could leave. She stayed pressed into the back holding Richard for dear life as she noticed the curly brown hair and devilish good looking Sirius Black standing one person in front of her talking to who she thought was James Potter and his wife about Snape's hearing. Without a single thought left in her head after seeing the small group that had gotten on before she got off in the Atrium she started to follow Sirius, until someone grabbed her arm, pulling her back away from the doors. Turning around to see who it was that stopped her, she stared up at the man with ocean blue eyes and scruffy looking beard. The man she hadn't seen in years. Her father.

****S&H****

"I'm sure glad we bumped into you, mate," James said after running into Sirius walking along Diagon Alley before grabbing his friend's arm and disapparating with a pop to the Ministry of Magic.

"Why is that," Sirius asked looking around to see where they were.

"Because I'm not thrilled about going to Snape's hearing and if I have to go I think you should too," James said as he started tugging Sirius along with him and Lily towards the Ministry's doors.

"Then why are going if you don't want to be there," Sirius asked following them to the lift.

"Long story short it's to make Lily happy," James said simply.

"This will work James. I'm sure of it," Lily said confident in her plan working on bringing Harry back into their family.

"What is she talking about," Sirius asked getting in the lift with them and a few others.

"Lily cooked up the idea of us going to Snivellus's hearing to make Harry think we've decided to support his decision to help Snape. She thinks if Harry thinks we've changed our minds it will put a stop to all the tension between us," James said watching the idea take root in Sirius's head. He could practically see the wheels turning.

"I never knew you had it in you Lily. I never thought I'd see the day when you were purposely devious," Sirius said after a few minutes thinking of how it all would work out.

"I'd do anything to be a part of my son's life," Lily said, even if that meant accepting Severus Snape into the folds.

"I have to admit that I'm willing to do just about anything myself," James said with a shrug. He wouldn't be all open arms to Snivellus, but he would respect Harry enough to leave things alone.

"Count me in," Sirius shrugged, it made no difference to him he had learned to be civil somewhat to Snape over the years thanks to the Order.

"Good, then let's get this over and get as far away from Snivellus as we possibly can," James said stepping out of the lift.

"Must be that room over there. That's where everyone seems to be going," Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, let's just hope there are some good seats left," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Now, you two are going to behave yourselves, right," Lily said knowing that if Severus, Sirius and James broke out into a fight all chance of being a part of Harry's life would be ruined.

"Yeah, sure," James said.

"What do you think we're going to do Lily, start a fight or something," Sirius asked.

"I wouldn't put it past you. Now, come on," Lily said going to grab the door only to have James beat her too it.

"Witches first," he said with a mild bow.

Lily snickered a little as she walked into the courtroom before them and sat down.

****S&H****

Aberforth stood in the corner of the lift listening to the Potter brat and the Black brat talk about Eileen's son's hearing with no thought whatsoever on the matter. He wasn't really paying attention until he noticed a movement in the corner beside him. A young woman with burnt auburn hair with a young child trying to hide behind the burly man in front of her. That was when he really caught a glimpse of her. Teresa. He followed her out of the lift watching how she didn't seem to know where she was going or doing for that matter as they followed Potter and Black towards the hearing. _Now why would she be going to Snape's hearing? _He wondered reaching out to grab her arm as she started to awkwardly open the door holding the child. She turned around to face him and he stared into the matching ocean blue eyes of his own. "Teresa," he said softly.

"Hello Father," Teresa said shifting a sleeping Richard on her hip a little higher.

"What are you doing here," Aberforth asked looking at her questionably. _Please tell me she's not here because she's in love with Snape or some other foolish nonsense, please Merlin don't let it be that._

"I came to see what happened with Professor Snape's hearing," Teresa said lamely. She knew it sounded lame to her own ears. That and she knew her father wouldn't drop the subject that easily.

"Try again. I know you're lying," Aberforth said hearing her lame excuse. She wouldn't be here for Snape, knowing what she knows. Would she?

"What difference does it make why I'm here? It's none of your business anyway," Teresa said roughly.

"I'm your father so that makes it my business," Aberforth grounded out.

"Hmph. You think so huh," Teresa said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I do. Whose whelp is that you're toting around," Aberforth asked watching her shift the child once again.

"Mine." Teresa said glaring daggers at her father. "Meet your grandson Father, Sirius Richard Black," Teresa said watching the wheels start to click in her father's eyes.

"He's Black's son," Aberforth said unsure what to think or feel at the moment. Should he be mad about his grandson being sired by that spoiled brat Black or relieved that it wasn't Eileen's son that sired him. He was definitely grateful that it wasn't that bastard of a husband Teresa had that gave her the child.

"Yes, but Sirius doesn't know yet that's why I'm here. I had to know if the rumors of his return were true," Teresa said.

"You're sure he doesn't know," Aberforth questioned. Not entirely sure how she could have kept her pregnancy a secret from Black. The boy only looked to be a year old give or take a few months.

"Yes, because I didn't find out I was pregnant until after he had fallen into the veil," Teresa said with a shake of her head shifting Richard's dead weight once more.

"Well, this should prove interesting to say the least," Aberforth said with an arched brow. "Oh for goodness sake's Teresa you're a witch," he said pulling his wand seeing her shift her son once more. He cast a Lightless Charm on his grandson.

"That's all you're going to say," Teresa said looking at her father shocked.

"You're a grown witch Teresa, so for the moment, yes that's all I'm going to say on the matter." He said opening the door for her. "We need to get inside," Aberforth said holding the door open.

"Why are you here," Teresa asked stepping into the room.

"I'm on the Wizengamot," Aberforth answered ushering his daughter into a seat before moving to climb the stairs leading to the Wizengamot seats.

****S&H****

Albus walked along with Minerva, Harry and Hermione towards the hearing. His thoughts were still on his argument earlier with Minerva. _I can't believe Minerva would actually think that I would be unfaithful to her, and with Eileen Prince of all people! After everything we've been through and everything we've meant to each other I just never thought she would ever jump to such a conclusion. She was right though in some of her assumptions. I didn't do enough to protect my family. It is my fault that Matthew is dead and that Isobel and Marcus had to be sent away. I'm supposed to be a Grand Sorcerer but I couldn't protect my family. I know that is why I said those hurtful things to Minerva, to cover up the fact that I am responsible for our family being torn apart. Of course we knew where Isobel went until she ran away, now we have no idea where our daughter or Marcus is. We will find them again now that Tom is no longer a threat, of that I have no doubt. If only I had seen fit to substitute the documents containing Severus's full legal and magical names then none of this would be happening. I know Minerva is wrong and that Eileen purposely kept Aberforth from his son as punishment for walking out on her. My only hope when Aberforth learns the truth is that he will see that my motives were completely justifiable and that I was only trying to protect him and our family from that wretched woman. If Eileen had gotten her hooks into him she would have destroyed him. Everything that I did was for the benefit of my family and I refuse to apologize for that. Eileen Prince is the one to blame for Aberforth not having the chance to know his son just like she is the one to blame for the abuse she and Severus suffered from Tobias. Eileen was the one who chose to stay even after Minerva and I both tried to convince her to leave the drunken bastard. I even offered to take Severus in and see to his upbringing and to raise him as my own. Eileen was the one who refused all our offers to help her get out of that situation. No, I am completely blameless in that regard. Hopefully once Severus learns the truth he will see that my motives were completely honorable and he will be able to forgive me even if the others can't. Well, I wonder if Minerva has calmed down enough to think in a more rational manner. Only one way to find out and that is to face her head on._

****S&H****

Minerva didn't say a word as they walked towards the hearing. She was still too busy fuming at Albus to even speak at the moment. _Oh, I can't believe that man! Albus has gone too far this time! I knew he was a manipulator and a schemer but I never thought he'd do something like this! He deliberately played with people's lives and worst of all he caused an innocent child years of unnecessary anguish and pain. He can justify it any way he wants but the fact still remains that he is the reason Eileen stayed married to Tobias and he is ultimately the reason Severus had such a miserable childhood. He is also the reason my precious Matthew is dead. I blame him just the same as if he had cast the spell himself. How dare he say that it was my fault for not getting to the boys sooner. How dare he imply that I didn't love our daughter just because I didn't lavish her with attention the way he did. I will never forgive him for ripping Marcus from my arms that day saying it was for his own good. How in the hell could it be for his own good to be taken away from his mother when he was only a few days old? How will he ever know how much I loved him and wanted him? Albus was the one who never wanted him. Albus was the one who tried to make me use those abortifactants when he realized I was pregnant. Why I ever stayed with him after that I'll never know. Oh, who am I kidding? I stayed with him because I loved him. I always have and I always will and that's all there is to it, _Minerva thought as she walked behind Albus into the courtroom and took a seat.

_Look at Lily sitting there acting as if she were some sort of royalty, like she thinks she's entitled to be here. After the way she deserted Severus and treated him so shabbily she should be ashamed to even be here especially with that man she married and his equally immature sidekick. They had better be glad I have no say in who attends these proceedings because if I did the three of them would be the first ones I'd throw out the door. If it weren't for young Mr. Potter's presence here today I might do just that anyway but I see no reason to cause him any undue distress after all he has no control over what his parents and godfather do. Rest assured the first one of them who says or does anything the least bit hurtful or demeaning to Severus is going to learn what it means to suffer my wrath. It's what should have happened all those years ago when they subjected Severus to such horrible treatment. I never should have let him talk me into staying out of it. I should have stepped in and taught them all a lesson they would never forget. Just let them try hurting him now because this time I won't stay out of it and since they are no longer students of Hogwarts I am free to deal with them at my own discretion. _

_Oh, this is just ridiculous. Everyone is crawling out of the woodwork today. Where were they all when Severus needed them? Please let me be seeing things. If Aunt Victoria is here then mostly likely so is Uncle Septimius and that cannot bode well for Severus. Even if he is absolved of all the charges against him there is some ulterior motive at work here and I have a strange suspicion I know what it is. Now that Severus is a hero Uncle Septimius wants to welcome him into the family with open arms. Well it's not going to happen if I have anything to say about it. Eileen may not be here to protect her son but I am and I will not let them use Severus to further their standing in the wizarding community nor will I let them exploit him for any other reason. I will fight tooth and nail for Severus as if he were my own because I might as well face it he is the closest thing I'll ever have to a son again._

"Albus," Minerva whispered in a hushed voice as they sat down on the front row.

****S&H****

Severus stood completely still in the dock, not saying a word as he waited for the proceedings to get underway. He looked to the crowd that had gathered to watch the proceedings. There were more people than he would have liked but it was to be expected. He looked out trying to figure if they were friend or foe.

He saw the Weasley family had gathered by the sea of red hair sitting in two row of seats. He was slightly surprised the whole family would be present but they were all sitting there. It made sense that Bill and Arthur were there out of some misplaced wizard debt. He doubted very much Bill knew it had been him that brewed his Wolfsbane potion every month even after killing Dumbledore. The others had no reason to be there unless they were there to support Bill and Arthur which was more than likely the case.

He noticed that his family was there as well Lucius and Narcissa sat prim and proper like with Lyra and Draco. Albus and Minerva were beside them somewhat chatting intimately. He shuddered slightly. He didn't care how old he was or how long he knew they were together, the simple fact of the old fools acting like newlyweds was enough to turn anybody's stomach. But he was grateful that Albus was there. At least with Albus there he had a chance of getting out of Azkaban.

He saw Harry Potter and Miss Granger were beside them not saying a word. He hoped they hadn't come up with any fool plan of rescuing him from Azkaban. Miss Granger especially since she had promised that she would not let him go to Azkaban before the Auras took him away. He couldn't help but notice the distance between Harry and his parents and godparent. He hoped that the boy didn't withdraw into himself as it was obvious that Harry was still struggling with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Foolish Gryffindors and their loyalty issues. Lily was behind her son, squeezed in between Potter and Black, clinging to Potter's arm as if it was a lifeline. Lily seemed to be trying to garner Harry's attention who was blandly ignoring her. Severus rolled his eyes a habit he had picked up from his students.

He still couldn't believe it was possible that they were alive. If he hadn't seen half of the dead being returned to the land of the living he wouldn't believe it no matter if Merlin himself had told him. He hadn't even tried to talk to Lily, feeling as there was nothing left to say to her that he hadn't already tried to say. He also hadn't tried because two junior Auras Sunbury and Jenson were bearing down on him to try and take him into custody. He had no intention of trying to fight them off deciding to go with them peacefully. Harry had stepped in front of the Auras to stop them along with Dumbledore, Granger and Weasley all of them declaring him a hero just as much as Harry was. Potter had demanded to know what he had done to Harry while Lily had grabbed Harry's arm to pull him out of the way of the sure to be fight. He hadn't been sure if he wanted to laugh or yell at the preposterous way Lily thought she was protecting Harry from him of all people. He, Severus who had sacrificed everything even willingly gave up his own life for _her _son. And for the first time in years he could actually feel angry at her. She was wrong not him, not this time, she was. He had stopped loving her years ago. Sometime around the time young Mr. Potter started his first year at Hogwarts. The guilt of what he had done, knowing it was his fault that she had died had forced him to keep up the pretense of still being in love with Lily. And in his own way he would always love Lily but he was no longer _in love_ with her.

He also noticed the two couples in the back which he couldn't believe. Regulus Black with Isobel and Anastasia sitting with Pius. He couldn't even fathom why they were here today. And what was Teresa Sinclair doing here? He could skim their minds to find out exactly why they were there but he wasn't going to let the Wizengamot know that he could do wandless magic yet.

****S&H****

Harry sat there silently beside Hermione, trying to avoid Ginny though he desperately wanted her tender comfort at the moment. He needed to talk to her about them as a couple. But he didn't want to say anything to Ginny in front of his parents about them either. It wasn't as if he was disgusted or ashamed, he just didn't want to deal with how his parents were. He could tell from the moment they had walked into the Great Hall that his parents and Sirius wanted to be a part of his life in every aspect. This was one part of his life however that he intended to keep private. He didn't want to fight with them anymore, he was tired of fighting. He had been fighting for the last seven years and he just wanted peace. He and Ginny were still in the beginning stages and he wanted to enjoy the newness of their relationship without any interference from his parents or anyone else for that matter. It wasn't like anything much was happening between them yet anyway. They hadn't had enough time alone for that to happen. Seemed like every time they tried to spend more than five minutes alone together they were being interrupted by one of her brothers. But that wasn't the only reason he didn't want his family knowing about his relationship with Ginny. It wasn't in his way of thinking any of their business who he chose to be in a relationship. They already didn't approve of him helping out Snape even if it was the right thing to do. And he sure as hell didn't want his family driving a wedge between him and Ginny like Voldemort had. He didn't want to see them ganging up on Ginny like they were doing for Snape. He understood that they had his best interest at heart but only he knew what that was. It was Ginny and finally righting the wrong his parents and Sirius had done to Severus.

"Harry, you don't have to do this," Lily said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't, he isn't worth it," Lily murmured softly.

He ignored her once more. He was getting tired of hearing it. When she put her hand on his shoulder giving it a little squeeze he jerked out of her hold roughly and literally climbed up over the seats to get away from her. Realizing to late he was also sitting closer to the Weasleys.

Ginny sat down beside him and held his hand in hers, Ron moved over closer to him and Mione moved down with him. Surrounded by the people who supported him no matter what was indescribable as he sat there waiting for it to start.

****S&H****

"What my dear," Albus said leaning towards Minerva.

"Albus, I never…" Minerva huffed softly as she overheard Lily trying to talk Harry out of being here.

"What has your feathers ruffled this time my dear," Albus said softly.

"The nerve of that woman, telling Harry Severus isn't worth it considering everything he has done has been in honor of her memory." Minerva griped.

"Well, lucky for Severus that Harry isn't as fickle as his mother! Don't worry everything will work out fine," Albus said smiling cheekily as he patted her hand that rested on the arm of the seat between them.

"You can't possibly know that," Minerva exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Minerva, I refuse to entertain the idea that Severus will be sent to prison after everything he did to help save the lives of so many innocent people," Albus said firmly.

"I hope you're right!" Minerva said knowing perfectly well Albus would put up enough fuss for both of them if Severus was to go back to Azkaban to wait trial. She casually looked around the room noticing one figure sitting tall and proud in the back of the room. "Oh, no," Minerva whispered looking up towards the panel and seeing the other person she never expected to see sitting in their seat proud staring at Severus.

"What...what's wrong," Albus asked watching her pale a little.

"Aunt Victoria and Uncle Septimius are here," Minerva said rolling her eyes towards the panel and the back of the room. "They're up to something or they wouldn't have come! I wonder what they're up to," she said curiously. "I'm sure I do not wish to know! The further I stay from anything concerning Septimius the better," Minerva said as if it was an afterthought.

"Do, you see anything of Eileen," Albus asked curiously.

"No, and I do not wish too," Minerva said looking at Albus.

"Maybe that is why they are here! Maybe they thought she would be here and they could see her," Albus said trying to reassure his wife.

"Seeing as how they haven't made an effort in forty years I'd say there's some master plan at work," Minerva said huffily. "Merlin's balls Albus, Victoria hasn't seen Severus since he was toddling around with…Anyways he was a toddler and I know Septimius has never laid eyes on the boy even if Severus is his namesake." Minerva said roughly, when a thought hit her. "Albus use your Legilimency and find out, please," Minerva pleaded.

"I do not want Severus used by your uncle to gain position in the wizarding world, but no Minerva not here," Albus said

"You think that's what this is about, Severus being the Prince heir?"

"It's the only logical conclusion considering Mathis was the last born male and is a squib," Albus said noncommittally.

1 Città dei Morti Vivente means the City of the Living Dead in Italian.

2 Ades in toto corde meo: Latin translation of With all my heart to my loving son


	2. Chapter 2

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Since I don't live in the UK and the only reference to any UK trials/hearing and so forth isn't really all that informing I'm doing this trial the American way with a few surprises thrown in. Shorter chapter than was intended but I was confusing myself which isn't that far of a jump.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Everybody was silent as Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped up to the Chief Warlock's stand. Before Kingsley could speak a word there was a huge disturbance of smoke, bells and whistles that started to go off. The wizards and witches all pulled their wands waiting cautiously for the attack as the smoke started to clear, as Albus's big booming voice uttered the incantation to clear the smoke while Kingsley took care of silencing the bells and alarms that were piercing the air.

Once the smoke was cleared, everyone was shocked to see Severus standing there with a gorgeous older looking woman kissing and hugging the life out of him while he tried to escape her clutches. "Mother!" Severus hissed out in a raspy breath as she tried to strangle him. "Breathing isn't optional," he snarked out.

"I'm just so glad you're alive," Eileen said wiping at the tears running down her cheeks unabashedly.

"I'm fine, Mother despite you trying to strangle me," Severus said looking at his mother.

"Order! I want order or I will have you all thrown out," Kingsley thundered loudly. Once everybody had calmed down once more Kingsley started again. "Who are you and what is the meaning of disrupting these proceedings," Kingsley demanded looking at Eileen who still refused to release Snape.

"I'm…"

"Mother, please," Severus whispered pleading in her ear.

"I'm his mother," Eileen said proudly, patting the arm Severus had wrapped around her waist.

"Eileen, get over here and sit down," Minerva said loudly watching as Severus looked towards Kingsley as he escorted his mother over to sit down beside her. She put an arm around Eileen's shoulders supporting her as Severus walked back over to the dock.

"Well Mrs. Snape," Kingsley started watching Eileen visibly flinch at the use of her married name, "that was an unusual entrance," he finished.

"It's old hearth magic," Eileen explained. "Any parent, or godparent of a child can easily call upon the magic in dire need," Eileen said indifferently.

"Very well," Kingsley said not about to dispute old magic bonding claims. "Shall we proceed," he said looking at the crowd, at Severus's curt nod he proceeded.

"Severus Tobias Dumbledore-Snape," Kingsley started loudly only too cause an uproar once again in the court.

"Dumbledore?" the shouts and murmurs were saying questionably as they all looked around at each other.

Severus wasn't surprised by the news at all, having found out a long time ago that he was in fact a Dumbledore. At first he had thought he was Albus's son but upon closer inspection of his magical birth certificate found he was Aberforth's son. He, himself never would have known if he hadn't needed it for his mastery in Potions. He couldn't help looking around the room taking in everybody's reaction to the news.

Severus looked over at his mother, trying to decipher her reaction of the news. He was surprised by the horrified looks of shock on his mother's face as she looked at Minerva questionably whispering Dumbledore. He couldn't help dipping in his mother's mind…._ Severus is a Dumbledore? How is that possible? I know how it's possible, but I never knew. Sweet Merlin, I spent sixteen years in hell believing that monster was Severus's father when I could have been with Abe….._

Severus was surprised after reading his mother's thoughts. _How is that possible that even Mother didn't know I was a Dumbledore? Something to investigate and pursue at a later date. Very intriguing._

_****S&H****_

Minerva didn't look too surprised in the matter and neither did Albus either. _But being as Albus was Headmaster and Minerva was Deputy Headmistress during my tenure as a student I'm not surprised they knew. But why keep it a secret from me. Unless they thought I already knew…._Severus thought before he slipped quietly into Minerva's mind to find some answers….._ Oh I'm going to kill the man myself with my bare hands. It wasn't good enough that we lost Matthew, Isobel and Marcus to this damn war but he caused Eileen to live in hell and Aberforth….Merlin only knew what's going through Aberforth's mind. I hope he doesn't think Eileen intentionally kept this from him. Why couldn't he have been there when Kingsley told me? _

Severus smiled as she pictured Aberforth punching Kingsley and Albus in the nose. _So Kingsley found out and confronted Albus and Minerva thus causing Minerva to doubt Albus's fidelity. But if Albus knew from the Golden Scroll how come he never said anything?_

_****S&H****_

Severus looked over at Albus sitting tall and proud before delving into Albus's mind….._ So predictable, everyone is assuming I'm the father. Must everybody forget I have a brother? Even Minerva accused me of sleeping with that woman!_

"_Then why did you keep it a secret," Severus questioned the pacing Dumbledore in his mind._

"_It's easier if I show you," Albus said bringing forth the memories of his views of Aberforth's relationship with Eileen and how she left him, because of Tobias. Petrifying Aberforth to keep him from Eileen's Muggle wedding. Aberforth's drinking binges afterwards. Then Severus arriving at Safe Haven for the first time, and Aberforth's reaction to the news of Eileen being pregnant, as well as seeing Severus for the first time._

"_I guess the old Muggle saying the apple doesn't far from the tree is true when referenced between my love for Lily and my father's love for my mother." Severus said._

"_It was unnatural for any man to hold so much love, and trust in one person." Albus commented carefully._

"_Don't you feel the same way about Minerva?" Severus said before he pulled from Albus's mind._

Albus looked at Severus with thoughtful eyes. He had much to think about this time.

_So he didn't trust Mother, and was protecting his brother from heartache. Wish he had tried to protect me from the same thing regarding Lily, _he thought as he looked over at Lily, Potter and Black.

_****S&H****_

"Severus loved the astonished looks on the faces of Black and Potter before they suddenly paled, most likely jumping to the same conclusion he had himself when he first found he was a Dumbledore. A logical conclusion to make when one heard the name Dumbledore. He had thought he was Albus's son because it said Dumbledore. The paleness was probably them regretting everything they did to make his school years a living hell. Knowing those two idiots they probably still thought they could be punished by the Headmaster, he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at the thought of them finally getting taught a lesson in humility. Skimming just the surfaces of their thoughts he found his theory was correct in their line of thinking.

_****S&H****_

Lily's face was pure shock mixed with something else that he couldn't quite name…he really wanted to know what that look was about. So he skimmed the surface of her thoughts…._What the hell? I treated him decent and he was Albus's son and he failed to tell me that. . . I might have given him a second look if I had known that then I wouldn't be with James and all his childishness. I know wealth isn't supposed to matter but it might have given me the incentive to pursue a relationship with Sev. After all he never was anything in the looks department and if that one night we spent together was any indication he wasn't anything to brag on in the bedroom either. _

Severus glared at Lily, not liking in the slightest how she would have preferred him only because he was a Dumbledore. But what did he expect from a Muggleborn with a constant need to prove herself. Now he wondered how had had ever thought he loved somebody as shallow as that, he'd never know?

_****S&H****_

The Weasleys all seemed to be coming to the same conclusion as he had but refraining from saying anything. The youngest Mr. Weasley looked as if a couple pieces of the puzzle finally clicked into place. Unsure of what those pieces were he wasn't about to dip into to that dunderhead's head. The last time he had out of sheer boredom he walked away with a headache and a slight concern for Mr. Weasley's sanity, after seeing half the opposing house's Quidditch players with some sharp object sticking out of them and some of the female population with slightly above average assets and clad in nothing but bras and knickers. Severus shuddered at the remembrance. No he wasn't dipping into Weasley's brain again unless forced.

****S&H****

Harry didn't look shocked or surprised either way, but more curious. Severus noticed him looking from Albus to Aberforth to him, probably trying to decipher which one was more than likely his father without assuming. He could attempt to perform Legilimency on Potter without him being aware, but decided it wasn't worth the effort to subtly try to sneak in.

_****S&H****_

Miss Granger didn't look shocked at all. Nor did she look inquisitive. Truthfully she didn't really look like she heard anything Kingsley said. He noticed her biting her lip which meant two things she was deeply contemplating something foolish or about to do something brash. Now he really had to know what she was thinking, considering the last six years he had risked his life keeping her and her idiot friends safe, he wasn't about to leave anything to chance. He easily dipped into Miss Granger's mind…..

_He's going to be angry if I try a stunt like that but what other choice do I have. It's not like it would be tragic or unwanted on my part, he would surely have issues with it considering everything he did in the name of love for Lily. _Hermione turned to look at the woman in question. _She is prettier than I am, but I suppose I wouldn't look so plain if I actually made an effort, but I'd rather learn than worry about looks. But then he can't really complain either…._Hermione said turning her head back around to focus on him. _He's not handsome in the traditional sense, but he is rather attractive in a professional sort of way. If only he'd wash his hair every so often, but I suppose he uses a potion or something to make it look that greasy. He can't help the lankness of it being as he's a Potions Master, heck my hair looks something like Medusa the majority of the time. And his nose isn't as hook beaked as everyone says either. It fits his face angelically like a hawk's beak. And his eyes, I can get lost in those black depths, they are so mysterious always holding secrets. And that voice….Merlin, I swear half the female population wet their knickers just listening to him. He could cut you to shreds with his acerbic tongue and sarcastic whit. He's intelligent and well spoken. He could keep up with me intellectually, and I wouldn't have to keep explaining what I mean with him like I do with Harry and Ron all the time._

_Why hadn't I thought of this all before? Granted I hadn't thought about him in that way at all until I started looking for ways to keep him out of Azkaban. Harry can bring up the loophole without going to the extreme and if that doesn't work I'll bring up the other extreme loophole. Marriage to Snape won't be all that bad once we can get to a tolerable acquaintanceship. _

Severus pulled out of Miss Granger's mind with a jerk. _Sweet Circe was she trying to talk herself out of marriage or talk herself into marriage with me. Whatever possessed the girl to think he'd be acceptable to such a notion? She must have lost some brain cells after her yearlong excursion with Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb. Yet she did have a valid point, marriage to her wouldn't be half bad on some aspects. Fist of off she was intelligent, which would make talking easy because it wouldn't have to be on madune things such as the weather, but theories of certain Potions, books that he had read she had read. Yes a conversation with her wouldn't be lacking for topics he was sure. She was young and beautiful and any man his age would love having her on his arm and under him…. _Severus shook himself from those thoughts. He never once looked at a student like that, he had too much self-respect to even consider such audacious acts.

****S&H****

He turned and looked at his half-sister Teresa and noticed she didn't seem to hear what was going on as she looked towards Black with lovesick puppy eyes. _Yuck! Hope I won't have to entertain the notion of having Black in the family. I'd rather deal with the cowardly fool Sinclair. _

_****S&H****_

Severus looked up towards the Wizengamot council searching out his grandfather who seemed flabbergasted, _that's right you arse you never had to disown your daughter or me because of Tobias. Too bad you have no heir now._ Severus knew all about the Prince family lacking of a magical heir. As much as he wanted to read his grandfather's thoughts he thought better of it. He couldn't help the smirk forming on his lips at his grandfather's troubles.

****S&H****

Severus shifted his gaze over to Aberforth who seemed ready to burst apart at the seams with his anger. Unable to help himself he dipped into Aberforth's mind…._ She left me for that bastard and let him raise my son. How could she? There's no way she couldn't know that it was a possibility. She had to know? Oh sweet Merlin, I've treated my own son deplorable over the years to the point where we hate each other. I wonder who else knew about Severus being my son? Who helped her cover it up? Perhaps I could try to repair Severus and my relationship and use it to my advantage to win Eileen back…._Aberforth thought before he felt the tingling sensation of someone trying to probe his mind. "_Damn you Eileen for keeping this a secret," _he cursed internally_._ "_I know you're there, Severus," _he said in his mind.

"_Your secret is out old man! Why, do you look mad enough to spit nails!" Severus questioned letting himself be known. "I don't know why you're angry, when it is I who should be angry after being treated like some outcast by my own father for years."_

"_I never knew you were my son damnit," Aberforth shouted._

"_I'm not the only child you failed to take responsibility for so it's really no surprise that you wouldn't want anyone to know that you left my mother alone and pregnant causing her to marry the man who nearly destroyed us both." Severus sneered._

"_Leave Teresa out of this." Aberforth said threateningly. _

"_What's the matter old man did I hit a nerve? Don't worry I have no intentions of intruding on your life. In fact I want nothing whatsoever to do with you. If I had I wouldn't have continued to let the truth stay hidden years after I had learned of my true father's identity. So, you just go on with your miserable existence and live your life alone and see if what rewards it reaps you. I for one will not shed tears at your wake and I doubt my sister will either. As for my mother I hope she has the good sense to stay as far away from you as possible as well because taking up with you again I'm sure would only cause her more heartache." Severus said warningly._

"_I swear as soon as this inquiry is done I'm going to wring your mother's beautiful neck."_

"_I wouldn't, if I were you," Severus said threateningly…. _Nobody threatened his mother ever again.

"_You think I'm scared of you boy, that your Death Eater ways scare me, don't forget I dealt with them too_…." Aberforth warned as he felt the tingling sensation of Severus leaving his mind to glare up at him accordingly.

"Severus Snape you are here by accused of being a known Death Eater and for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. How do you plead?" Kingsley asked looking at the scowling wizard.

****S&H****

Aquila walked up the stairs hurriedly but gracefully. She needed Jadon, in the worst way. She burst into the drawing room only to stop dead in her tracks in the doorway. She always knew that Jadon threw some inner circle parties but she didn't figure she'd ever be walking into one.

"Aquila, my sweet," Jadon said sweetly coming up beside her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," she said looking at him pleadingly.

"No need to worry, my sweet," Jadon said grabbing her elbow and leading her back out of the drawing room.

"I really am sorry," Aquila said apologizing once again.

"Aquila, there's no need to apologize, they are only family," Jadon said rubbing a thumb along the bare expanse of skin at her inner elbow. "But I thought you'd be gone longer," he said.

"I thought so too, but wizards and witches alike are all bragging about how they died. There will be no resurrection," Aquila said looking up at him smiling.

"What about your brother," Jadon asked. "Surely he'll want to seek revenge for their deaths," he added softly.

"No Salazar is going to try and find Ariel," Aquila said with a shudder, causing Jadon to pull her closer. "How long can you be unaccounted for," Aquila purred out silkily, pressing a tender kiss to Jadon's lips.

"As long as I want, it's my party," Jadon said giving her body a sweeping hand gesture, changing her black morning gown to a blood red evening dress. "But first shall we make the announcement," he said smiling.

"Oh yes," Aquila agreed smiling as the doors to the drawing room opened up and they walked in to join the festivities.

_****S&H****_

"Master, Slippy is most sorry, but Missy could not come." Slippy said popping into the study that Salazar occupied.

"Why couldn't she," Salazar asked dread creeping into the pit of his stomach. "She's not..." he said unable to finish the statement as a lump the size of a hippogriff lodged in his throat.

"No Master, Missy not dead, Slippy see with Slippy's own eyes Missy alive and well." Slippy said.

"Then why didn't you bring her back here?" Salazar ranted angry now that his sudden fear was null and void.

"Missy told Slippy if Master wants her, Slippy is to bring Master to her. Missy cannot leave otherwise." Slippy said.

"Eleven years and she expects me to jump through hoops," Salazar said. "What was the reason she gave you that she couldn't come," Salazar asked.

"Missy must take care of young masters," Slippy said.

"Young Masters," Salazar said looking doubtfully at the elf. "Very well Slippy, take me to her," Salazar said holding out a hand towards his elf only to feel the tugging behind his navel.

_****S&H****_

"What's the verdict," Matt Russell asked looking at Christopher McDougal the Legilimens.

"Well…" McDougal said stalling somewhat.

"Just spit it out would you," Kathryn said, as her impatience started to show. They had been there at Kale Magical Medical Center long enough without any answers.

"It is my understanding Mr. Russell you have no recollection of memories prior to the age of eight, correct?" McDougal asked looking at Matt's personal medical file.

"Yes," Matt said looking at McDougal.

"Well there's a reason for that which can be explained, but unfortunately I will not be able to answer all of your questions." McDougal said.

Matt nodded his head as he squeezed Kathryn's hand tighter.

"First off you were put under Letum Quiesco1," McDougal said.

"What," Kathryn said looking at Matt as the Latin meaning sank in before looking wide eyed at McDougal.

"Why," Matt asked.

"Because of who your father is I suppose." McDougal said as he went into more detail of what he found out from Matt's memories.

Matt and Kathryn Russell sat there in a stunned silence, not quite sure what to make out the bomb that just got dumped in their laps.

_****S&H****_

Severus refused to say a word either way as he stood there glaring at Kingsley and the council. Saying nothing was admitting to his guilt and he was guilty. He had done some deplorable things all for "the greater good," to prove his loyalties laid with the Dark Lord. Nothing was going to erase that from his mind.

"He pleads not guilty," Albus said loudly and firmly moving to where he could represent himself.

"Albus, I understand that you are trying to help but I believe Severus is capable of answering for himself," Kingsley said shaking his head.

"But there are extenuating circumstances and I fear that if they are not presented as soon as possible then they will not be factored into the decision of whether or not to bound him over for trial and whether or not he needs to go back to Azkaban," Albus said firmly.

"I assure you Albus that all the evidence will be taken into consideration! Now please sit down," Kingsley said.

"Yes, of course," Albus said looking at Severus with a twinkle in his eye.

Severus remained emotionless, but he knew what Albus was getting at from the twinkle in his eyes. Another one of his grand plans to help support the "greater good" or in this case to keep him out of Azkaban.

"Now, how does the defendant plead," Kingsley repeated.

"He pleads not guilty," Albus interrupted once more as he walked over to Severus and patted Severus on the shoulder.

"Albus, I think Severus is capable of answering for himself," Kingsley stated once more.

"I will be answering for Severus, as his representation," Albus said firmly.

"Does the defendant have any objections," Kingsley questioned Severus.

"No, I have no objections," Severus said, knowing if he was going to stay out of Azkaban and not have Miss Granger go to extreme measures he needed Albus's help.

"Fine, then it is duly noted that from this point on Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore will be acting as counsel and advisor to the defendant," Kingsley said looking to the undersecretary who was taking down notes.

"May I have a few moments to confer with Severus, please," Albus said quietly.

"You have five minutes," Kingsley said.

"Thank you," Albus said turning so he could face Severus.

"You better know what you're doing old man," Severus hissed. The threat of marrying Miss Granger not far from his mind.

"Don't worry, Severus, just go along with everything I say," Albus said reassuringly.

"Don't I always," Severus bit out in a hissing whisper.

"And I haven't steered you wrong yet," Albus said with twinkling eyes.

"That's a matter of opinion," Severus commented.

"I say that we dismiss all allegations against Severus Tobias Dumbledore-Snape for they were crimes committed during a time of war, while acting in the capacity of the Order of the Phoenix's spy." Albus said.

****S&H****

Aquila walked into the party on Jadon's arm, she wasn't the least bit scared to be in a room full of vampires. Her smile brightened as she thought about what her father would think to know that his little princess was shagging a high ranking vampire. Little did her father know that the young Death Eater boy he had cast out into the vampire village as a payment of sorts to gather their allegiance, would come back to be his worst nightmare.

Yes, Jadon hadn't always been a vampire, he was once as real as Aquila herself. He had been nothing more than a young Death Eater freshly joined when they had met. Jadon had offered her father the village he had grown up in as payment to join. Their first meeting had been purely accidental but Aquila being young and her mother's daughter had flirted shamelessly with Jadon until he had given into her advances. It had been fun sneaking around behind her parents' backs. The sex was phenomenal. Well maybe not their first time it had hurt like hell, but it didn't follow along with her mother's talk about it being a chore like with her husband Rodolphus Lestrange. Aquila still believed to this day that her father had forced her mother to marry Lestrange. After all from the one conversation a long time ago she had overheard her father having with a few of his inner circle members, her mother had been under the _Eternus Perturbatio Curse_ 2. An endless passion curse or a curse which would render oneself to be a nymphomaniac was the curse he had cast on her mother when she was just sixteen years old. Oh well that was neither here nor there. It didn't matter if her mother had been under a curse or not. Sex with Jadon wasn't a chore. She loved it.

She had been sixteen when her parents found out about Jadon, thanks to an elf that her father had sent to spy on her. Of course the elf whose name was insignificant was no longer alive thanks to Chantel, a fact that she had taken pride in. After she had taken care of the elf, she bought herself another elf that served only her. Her father had first accused Jadon of cursing her but upon finding no magic implying that to be the fact, he had accused Jadon of raping her. She had pleaded with her father saying it wasn't true and that she loved him. She still remembered the furious red eyes glowing brightly at her saying there was no such thing as love, that her only purpose in this world was to marry a suitable male and produce heirs. And of course her father had told her he would take care of Jadon.

Take care of Jadon he did, with her watching. She never really forgave her father for that.

They all, Jadon, Salazar, her and her father had walked into a dusky looking village with boarded up windows and rundown houses. Her father had pushed Jadon towards the well in the center of the village and held her and Salazar back as he pinned Jadon to the spot with a Sticking Charm.

Jadon's screams still echoed in her ears sometimes at night along with her father's words. "Tell your Count, that I've paid in fresh blood for his allegiance to the Dark, and if more payment is needed let me know." Before they had disappeared with a swirl of blackness, flying without brooms a trick of her father's that she and Salazar never learned. It was her father's actions that night that would cost him the allegiance of the vampires. Apparently the Count didn't like Voldemort's treatment of Jadon and had taken Jadon under his wing. She wasn't exactly sure how the story went that Jadon became ruler of the Coven Circle, but it really didn't matter. When he became the ruler he had created the link in her dungeon to the village square so they could still be together.

It was through that link that she had ran telling Jadon of her father's plans to once again gain the allegiance of the vampires. It was then that Jadon had let her hide and watch as he told her father no that none of the vampires would ever join his cause and if he ever came back he would lose the ones precious to him by the bite. The bite being a more life altering curse her father had left and never returned.

It was this curse that Aquila was more than ready to take now that her father was dead with no way to resurrect him. It was only the fear that her father would send his pack of mangy wolves on the village that had kept her from being bitten.

Aquila turned to look at her lover, feeling that one chapter was dawning close to an end, she smiled up at him brightly. All that was left to do was make sure Jadon would bite her in a binding ceremony and they would be together always. It was that thought that spurred her into the very open display of affection by kissing him passionately in front of his adoptive family.

****S&H****

Salazar landed gracefully outside of a little white stone cottage. He looked around and all he could see were rolling green hills and a lot of stone walls. She must have ran away to Ireland, where her mother's family was from, he assumed as he looked around at the landscape. Definitely Ireland or maybe Scotland but he was more certain that it was the prior rather than the later, if the front door was anything to go by. All white with emerald green trim, yes that practically shouted Ireland. "Slippy where are we," he asked just to satisfy his own curiosity.

"We're outside Missy's home. Missy was most displeased with Slippy for popping in her living room. Missy asked Slippy to kindly use the front door."

"I know we're at her home but where is her home?" Salazar said rubbing his temple.

"Slippy bring Master to Ireland," Slippy answered.

"I thought so," Salazar said under his breath as he peered around the outside of the cottage once again. Seeing the window over to his right, it wouldn't hurt to see what she looked now after eleven years, he thought. He walked over to the window and peered inside cautiously.

His heart nearly plummeted to his feet at the sight of her. She hadn't changed one bit. Well maybe she had gotten a little older but not really. Her red hair was glowing in the firelight. He couldn't see her green eyes but he would bet money that they still shined bright. He could feel his palms starting to sweat and rubbed them on his trousers. How was she going to react upon seeing him again? Would it be a friendly visit or would it be a heartbreaking disaster? Would he be able to rekindle the flame or would she still hate him? God he hoped the torture his father put her through wouldn't haunt her but he knew it probably did. The worst part was being helpless to stop it. It didn't matter how much he screamed at his father to torture him, his cries, pleas went unanswered all the while listening to her scream in agony, pain and fear.

****S&H****

Kathryn didn't say a word until they were standing in their living room. "Well that was unexpected," Kathryn said as she moved over to sit down in her recliner.

"You think," Matt grumbled moving to sit down in his matching recliner.

"There's no need to be a wise ass," Kathryn said sharply. "We at least know now why you were having all those new memories," she said.

"Yeah, but now I'm more confused than ever," Matt said leaning his head back as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well that's a lot to take in at one time, it's bound to make anybody confused," Kathryn said softly.

"Yeah but to find out that the people you thought were your parents aren't your parents at all and your biological father is this all empowering wizard in London," Matt grumbled.

"It's not the greatest news I'll agree with that, but it could be worse somehow I'm sure," she said reaching over to squeeze his hand.

Matt, looked at the clock that hung over the mantel reading five o'clock, they had been at Kale Magical Medical Center for the biggest portion of the night. "Let's go to bed and talk about it later," he suggested.

"I'm not tired," Kathryn said with a shrug.

"You've been up most of the night Kathryn. You need to get some rest," Matt grumbled.

"I think I'm capable of deciding for myself whether or not I need rest," Kathryn said sharply.

"Kat, it isn't just for you, it's for our child too. What affects you affects this little precious here," Matt said rubbing a hand over her protruding belly as he decided to take another tact at getting Kathryn to lay down and rest.

"Oh really, then why does he keep me awake most of the night anyway," Kathryn said snippily.

"So sure it's a boy huh," Matt said smiling. "You know it could very well be a girl who's just as stubborn as you."

"I'm not stubborn," Kathryn pouted.

"Oh yeah then why aren't you going upstairs to bed," Matt said watching her try to smother a yawn. "Kat, honey, you're clearly tired, so am I," he started off timidly. "Why don't we both go to bed and get as much sleep as we can," he suggested.

"Very well but when we wake up no matter what time it is you're taking me to Ihop for some butter pecan pancakes," Kathryn said scooting to the edge of her recliner so she could get up.

"Yes, dear," Matt said smiling as he watched her get to her feet awkwardly.

"Watch it Mister," Kathryn said, as part of their inside joke, smacking him playfully as she started to waddle past him.

****S&H****

Hermione sat there listening as Dumbledore defended Snape to the furthest of his abilities. She watched with bated breath as the council denied Snape house arrest, Harry's loophole, believing he was too much of a risk to take a chance on. She sat there fiddling with the ring in her hand, that she pulled out of her pocket when they had been deciding what to do about Snape. She fiddled with the ring as she contemplated her decision to take such drastic measures but finally feeling that the moment of so called _truth _had arrived and that she couldn't wait any longer Hermione stood up facing the Wizengamot council and made the announcement which inevitably shocked everyone present.

"Please, you can't send him back to Azkaban," Hermione said pleadingly but firmly.

"Why not, Miss Granger," Burton the speaker for the Wizengamot questioned.

"Well...because he's my fiancé..." Hermione said slipping the ring on her finger behind her back hastily, grateful that nobody had sat behind her.

"Miss Granger, if this is some stunt on your part to keep the defendant from being imprisoned while he awaits his trial let me warn you that you could face imprisonment yourself if you are found guilty," Burton declared loudly.

"I'm well aware of that," Hermione said. "But do you believe it in your best interest to resort to that," Hermione challenged, causing Burton to bristle.

"Severus Tobias Dumbledore-Snape is it true that Miss Granger and you are to be wed," Septimius Prince asked looking directly at his grandson.

"If Miss Granger says it is true you can take her word for it. I have never known her to lie unless forced in all the years I have known her," Albus declared firmly as he looked towards Miss Granger and then to Severus.

"Miss Granger, what makes you think that this revelation will change the minds of this council about the defendant going back to Azkaban to await his trial," Burton questioned.

"Wizarding law itself makes provisions for just such a case in which the person to be imprisoned has made a prior commitment which must be honored. In this case following through with his word to marry me and provide for me," Hermione recited.

"I assume Miss Granger that you can provide proof of your claims," Kingsley stated.

"Yes, Minister I can. I have the ring Severus gave me just before the start of the battle when he proposed," Hermione said showing off the ring.

"And you do realize that if you wed the defendant it will be for life as there is no such thing as divorces in our world," Kingsley stated worried she hadn't thought things through.

"Yes, I know," Hermione said.

****S&H****

Isobel sat there completely on edge at Hermione's announcement. She kept waiting for Regulus to intervene, but he didn't even twitch. Realizing Regulus wasn't going to say anything she started to stand up.

"If you object now, they will both go to Azkaban." Regulus hissed at her. "We'll just have to wait to confront her later." He added pulling her back down in her seat.

Isobel sat down with a dejected sigh, knowing Regulus was right. If she was to object now Hermione would be called out on her fraud and most likely doing a stint in Azkaban herself.

****S&H****

"Damn her and her rash behavior," Anastasia said.

"What are you talking about," Pius asked.

"I'm talking about our daughter working herself into a right pickle. Now she has to marry Severus and we can't object or risk her being called a fraud and put in Azkaban." Anastasia said frustrated by her daughter's impulsive behavior.

"Are you telling me that my daughter is none other than Hermione Granger?" Pius asked angrily. He looked back towards Hermione Granger seeing her in a brand new light for the first time. He had a daughter. A bright, brave daughter. A daughter who just declared in front of the whole Wizengamot council that she was marrying Severus Snape. "I'm going to kill them…." Pius hissed out angrily.

****S&H****

"Very well, Miss Granger. The Wizengamot is willing to take your word at the moment on your claim to be engaged to the defendant. You have one month in which to finalize your wedding plans and marry the defendant at which time if you are found not to have consummated said marriage by way of an examination with a healer of the Ministry's choosing the defendant will be sent directly back to Azkaban for imprisonment and you will be most likely brought up on charges yourself. Is that clear," Burton stated evenly.

"Only a month, we haven't even started preparations," Hermione burst out indignantly.

"Mr. Snape, you're being very quiet," Burton said looking at Severus with an evil smirk.

"What is there to say that hasn't been said." Severus replied sulkily.

"So you admit to being engaged to Miss Granger," Burton sneered out snarkily.

Severus gritted his teeth knowing if he didn't go along with Miss Granger's outburst she would be crucified. "I admit that we hadn't said anything yet as we were waiting for Hermione to finish her schooling first,"

Severus said not bothering to cast a glance at Miss Granger's face. "Knowing my fiancé as well as I do, I'd say she was hoping for more time to prepare." Severus added watching Burton turn to collaborate with the rest of the council.

"We will give you thirty-five days instead of thirty to have your marriage finalized, and your affairs in order," Burton said equally frustrated.

"Thirty five days! That's not nearly enough time to plan a wedding!" Hermione burst out.

"Thirty-five days Miss Granger, Mr. Snape, take it or leave it." Burton said smiling evilly at Hermione and Snape.

Severus had to give Miss Granger points that she was working this to the best of her ability but he wished she'd shut her trap before she dug them a grave to which they couldn't climb out of.

"Thirty-five days is hardly enough to prepare my dream wedding even with magic," she fumed highly irritated. "And you gave me your word as a wizard that I could have my dream wedding," Hermione screeched out, hoping that her bluff of a Wizarding Oath on a non-existing dream wedding would change the Wizengamot's minds on thirty five days.

Severus glared at her, giving her more points for playing the outraged fiancé to perfection but she needed to shut her damn mouth. "_MISS GRANGER, SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE YOU GET US BOTH SENT TO AZKABAN." _Severus shouted in her mind. The fear in her eyes made him smirk when she looked directly at him.

"Perhaps, Lord Burton we could confer and decide on a more mutually agreeable deadline by which the marriage is to take place," Lord Dashwood spoke for the first time during this inquiry.

"I see no reason to allow the defendant time to find a way to avoid this marriage if it is a ploy in which to avoid imprisonment," Burton said indignantly.

"I agree but if you would please allow me a chance to explain my stance on the subject I think you'll see that there could be a suitable compromise," Lord Dashwood said, thinking like a true Slytherin of how to use this to his advantage.

"Very well, what is it you have in mind Lord Dashwood," Lord Burton questioned going behind the security wards to where the council had huddled together in order to confer and listen to Lord Dashwood's stance.

_****S&H****_

"Lord Burton, I want to thank you for hearing me out," Lord Dashwood said gracefully.

"I want it made clear Lord Dashwood that I am not happy about once again having to interrupt the proceedings when it is clear that Miss Granger's announcement was a ploy to free the defendant. I had them where I wanted them essentially forcing them to admit their scheme and now I fear the upper hand may have been lost," Lord Burton said.

"I understand that but I believe my plan will prove more beneficial in the long run," Dashwood said.

"I think we are all most anxious to get this matter cleared up therefore we are willing to hear what you have in mind, Lord Dashwood. Please proceed," Septimius said with a wave of his hand for the young man to continue.

"As most of you know we have been contemplating reinstating Act 300-83 with a few revisions to help rejuvenate the wizarding population. I would like to propose that the deadline for Miss Granger and Mr. Snape be moved to coincide with the implementation of said marriage law," Dashwood said convincingly.

"May I ask what you plan to happen by having the marriage law come into play," Septimius asked curiously.

"In a nutshell if we hold off on the marriage deadline for Miss Granger, we will have her war hero status to go along with the marriage law along with her fiancé who is obviously a hero in his own right then others will follow suit and there will not be an uprising once all the stipulations of the marriage law become known," Dashwood said.

"I think it could work," Septimius said recalling how the Act worked. For one thing it would force Severus to produce an heir.

"I don't like it," Burton grunted out.

"What are your reservations, Lord Burton? Perhaps they can be addressed so that you will see the logic in this plan of Lord Dashwood," Lord Yorkshire asked.

"I fear that if Miss Granger and Mr. Snape are not forced to marry immediately they will find some way around it and then they will have gotten away with making a mockery of these proceedings and this council," Burton declared.

"Duely noted," Kingsley said looking towards Lord Dashwood for explanations to this new Act.

"I believe the future of the wizarding world is much more important than whether or not Severus Snape was a master spy for the Light or the Dark and conveniently chose to side with the Light at the last minute." Dashwood said.

"I'm willing to risk the defendant not complying with the terms of his release as long as it is in the best interest of the wizarding world as a whole, as well," Yorkshire said.

"The stipulations of the new wizarding law are tailored to ensure that the defendant and Miss Granger still marry," Dashwood said.

"And just what are some of the stipulations to this law," Aberforth questioned concerned. He wasn't able to protect Severus from many things, and the fact that half the wizarding population knew how much they hated each other might work to his advantage in more ways than one.

"A child within the first year, and a monitoring system for weekly copulation." Dashwood said.

"And you believe Miss Granger is willingly going to go along with that!" Aberforth said with a deep laugh. "You're more fool than I ever thought Dashwood."

"I do believe that Miss Granger and Mr. Snape will be more compliant by stipulating who can marry who. Such as no pureblood may marry another pureblood...half-bloods such as the defendant may only marry a muggleborn or half-blood and so forth. I trust you see where I'm going with this," Dashwood said.

"I believe we get the idea Lord Dashwood. However, I fail to see how that would ensure that Mr. Snape and Miss Granger would marry," Burton said.

"Each couple must be approved by the Ministry before the marriage is to take place and any couple that that the Ministry deems unsatisfactory will have their spouses hand chosen by the Ministry," Dashwood said.

"Oh, I see," Burton said not too sure it was a just reward for Severus Snape as Snape doing a tenure in Azkaban.

"Brilliant idea, Lord Dashwood," Septimius said happy that Severus would be forced to marry and produce an heir without his interference.

"One question Lord Dashwood, just how do you intend to use Miss Granger and Severus's war hero status to your advantage?" Aberforth asked.

We time it just right..." Dashwood said smugly. "...meaning we give Miss Granger the allotted time for her "dream wedding" thereby insuring that Miss Granger and Mr. Snape are bound to uphold the conditions of the marriage act, " Dashwood said.

"So, Lord Burton do you approve now that you know the intricacies of Lord Dashwood's plan," Kingsley asked wondering how quickly he could or should warn Severus and Hermione of the conditions.

"I'm willing to give it a chance," Burton said.

"Good, now that we are all on the same page shall we reconvene and announce our ruling for the defendant," Yorkshire asked.

"I believe so but I require a Wizarding Oath be invoked so the stipulations nor the details for my plan involving the Marriage Act not be revealed." Dashwood said.

All wizards and witches, except for Aberforth produced their wand evoking the wizarding oath. He had to warn his son and perhaps mend some of the damages done over the years.

****S&H****

"Now, that we are back in session I am prepared to hand down the decision of this council in the matter at hand." Burton said firmly. "It is the decision of this council that all charges against Severus Tobias Dumbledore-Snape be dropped as it is quite obvious due to the evidence presented here today that he acted not out of malice but in accordance with his alliance to the Light and were it not for his actions many more lives would have surely been lost. However, because certain announcements and revelations were made here today it is also ordered that Severus Tobias Dumbledore-Snape and Hermione Jean Granger are to be married no later than September 30th of this year or they will both be subject to prosecution on the charge of perjury and attempting to commit fraud. Furthermore said marriage will be consummated and confirmed by a healer of the Ministry's choosing within two weeks of the date of marriage and if said marriage has not been consummated at that time they will both be taken into custody and sent directly to Azkaban where they will be sentenced to spend not less than 5 years and not more than 15 years. Once accepted these terms are non-negotiable and will be followed to the letter by both Mr. Snape and Miss Granger," Burton said. The displeasure of allowing a monster like Snape to go free showed clearly on his face. He couldn't help it. Severus Snape may have been a spy for the Light, and he probably did save countless lives but none of that mattered to him. He had already lost the only life worth saving in his world thanks to Death Eaters like Snape. Snape hadn't done anything to protect her and he would get his justice.

"Do you both agree to these terms," Kingsley asked looking from Hermione to Severus and back again.

"Yes, I agree," Hermione said with a slight nod of her head knowing that four and a half months was better than thirty to thirty-five days to prepare a wedding. At least this way she could retrieve her parents before she had to rush off to get married.

"Do you agree as well, Severus," Kingsley questioned.

"Yes," Severus replied rudely.

"Very well then Mr. Snape you are hereby put on parole until you and Miss Granger wed. We will be watching you." Burton said confident in his ability to catch either Miss Granger or Severus Snape in a slip up. "Rest assured though Mr. Snape if we find that this so called engagement of yours to Miss Granger was a ploy to avoid imprisonment or if you fail to meet the terms of your probation in the slightest you will be back in Azkaban serving the maximum sentence allowable. Is that clear," Burton said testily.

"Yes," Severus said looking up at Burton with disdain.

"This hearing is hereby adjourned." Kingsley said with a bang from the gavel.

"Well, this was certainly an eventful day," Albus said smiling at Severus.

"To say the least," Severus agreed.

"Severus, I'm afraid there are still a few things we need to discuss," Albus said looking at him.

"Fine Albus, I'll meet with you later," Severus said looking over at Hermione who was talking animatedly to her friends.

Albus nodded. "I'll look forward to seeing you both at Hogwarts." Albus said.

1 _Letum Quiesco latin for Death rest_

2 Eternus Perturbatio Curse is the latin bastardization of endless passion, that I borrowed from Subversa and her story the Love you Take.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: I'm looking for a beta. If interested pm me.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Salazar turned from the window and shuddered. He pushed the memory back into the recesses of his mind, never wanting to dwell on that memory for as long as he lived. It was his worst nightmare, the reason he constantly needed a Dreamless Sleep Potion to sleep most nights. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the window only to feel his heart hammering in his chest as he noticed two kids, one boy and one girl looking to be somewhere between the ages of nine to ten possibly eleven. She had kids. That wasn't something he was expecting. _You stupid fool did you really expect her to wait on you after what your father did to her? __Of course not_ he thought giving himself a mental shake. He was about to turn and leave but something stopped him and he stared in at the happy family. He cast a nonverbal Amplifying Charm and stood there listening.

"Mummy, can you braid my hair," the little girl said standing there holding a hairbrush in her hands.

"Come here Liadan," Ariel Thicknesse said ushering her daughter to sit before her on the stool. "Gabriel read the list again," Ariel said.

Salazar stood there as the boy started to read the introductory school list for first years feeling his heart starting to harden.

****S&H****

Jadon couldn't help the smile that came to his lips after Aquila's openly passionate demonstration of her feelings for him. He also couldn't help the smug look on his face as he escorted Aquila round the room introducing her to some of the more influential members of vampire society. He had noticed the moment they walked into the room how the men couldn't keep their lust filled eyes off her and that made his chest swell with pride knowing he had what the others wanted and would never have. Even his mentor Count Maxwell couldn't seem to keep his eyes to himself which to Jadon was the biggest coup of all. Jadon knew Count Maxwell loved beautiful women so much so that he had witnessed on more than one occasion one succumbing to his mentor's seduction. Aquila was one woman however that Jadon knew wouldn't fall under Count Maxwell's spell because she was and always would be his and his alone.

Aquila walked around the room on Jadon's arm. She wasn't the least bit scared to be in a room full of vampires. Her smile brightened as she thought about what her father would think to know that his little princess was shagging a high ranking vampire. She was extremely happy to be with Jadon. She found herself becoming suddenly nervous because well...it was just different charming vampires compared to her father's supporters.

Vampires held a whole different sort of social structure from the wizarding social culture. Jadon had explained most things to her, thankfully. The people that Jadon was so proudly introducing her to could make her or break her in a second. If she wanted to be a part of this world she needed to pay attention to who these people were. So she smiled gracefully as Jadon introduced her.

"Care to dance my sweet," Jadon said sweetly holding out his hand for her to accept.

"I'd be delighted," Aquila said accepting his hand as he led her out onto the dance floor.

****S&H****

It was a little after noon when Matt and Kathryn finally took their seats at the local Ihop for breakfast. Kathryn was already upset because she found out that they didn't serve their butter pecan pancakes anymore so she had ended up ordering the double blueberry pancakes instead. She sat there impatiently biting her tongue waiting for their order to arrive. Once their order arrived, and they were left alone Kathryn couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "So what do you want to do now," she asked as she soaked her double blueberry pancakes with the buttery syrup.

"Honestly I want to find them and get some answers," Matt said cutting a bite out of his country fried steak, and dipping it in his egg yoke. "But we'll have to wait to go looking for them," he added carefully.

"Wait for what," Kathryn said in a purring voice as she savored her bite of pancake.

"Until you can at least travel by port key and apparition." Matt said softly but pointedly.

"Apparition and port keys aren't the only ways to get to London you know," Kathryn said. "We can always book tickets to London on the next flight available." She added before she took another bite.

"There is that. What about switching healers midway through your pregnancy, I'm not exactly thrilled about that idea. Besides we don't know how long it make take to find them and get the answers we're looking for." Matt said knowingly just because he had his parents' names and an approximant location to look for them didn't mean it was going to be easy.

"If my research is right, which I admit it usually is," Kathryn started. "St. Mungo's is the best hospital around for wizards and witches, even American healers have to do one year internship over there before coming here." Kathryn told him expertly. "It shouldn't pose as a problem in finding your parents either once we get through all the Ministry's red tape." She added thoughtfully.

"Tell you what," Matt said. "When we get home you make an appointment to see Healer Wells, talk to her about you traveling and switching care over to St. Mungo's and if she says it's all right we'll go to London. If not we won't go until after precious there is fit for travel." Matt said pointing his fork at her belly.

"Fine," she said grudgingly. "I'll call Healer Wells as soon as we get home," Kathryn said determinedly.

"Kat, honey, you and this little one are more important than finding my biological parents who probably didn't want me to begin with," Matt said.

"You know I don't have to go with you," Kathryn started, "but this little jumping jack is a very good reason to find them," Kathryn argued. "You heard what Healer Wells said about family history being a big part of the whole thing," Kathryn reminded him.

"Yes, but we know who my parents are and most of the information is public knowledge," Matt pointed out.

"Correction, you know who they are. You have yet to divulge their identities to me," Kathryn said.

"Two of the best known Transfiguration professors in all of London," Matt said smiling proudly.

"That's wonderful news, but that doesn't tell us things we still don't know, like for example did your mother experience any alarming concerns during her pregnancy with you." Kathryn said.

"Touché, Kathryn," Matt said smiling. "We'll look into plane tickets, only after you talk to Healer Wells." He said firmly but conceding.

"That's all I ask," Kathryn said smiling like the cat that got the cream.

****S&H****

Hermione walked over closer to her Professor after a brief intense conversation with Harry, Ron and Ginny. After promising to catch up with them all later at the Burrow they had relented and left her alone. She was just starting towards her Professor when Dumbledore told her he'd see her at Hogwarts later, before all those surrounding her waiting for answers left her alone to deal with Professor Snape.

"Stay here," Severus said digging through the box of his belongings the guard had given him for his wand. He picked up the clean clothing Minerva had brought him and disappeared into an empty chamber set up for such uses.

Fifteen minutes later Severus was back out of the room immaculately dressed in his usual black robes. "Not here Miss Granger," he hissed when she looked like she was about ready to speak.

"Let's go Miss Granger," he hissed grabbing her arm tightly.

"Where," Hermione questioned, but Severus never answered as he half lead half dragged Hermione out of the courtroom.

****S&H****

Anastasia watched as the Malfoys followed Severus and her daughter out the doors of the courtroom. She slowly got up and walked over to where Isobel and Regulus were sitting. "Where to now," she asked looking at Regulus and Isobel.

"I believe that's going to be one of three choices," Pius said.

"Oh, and where might that be," Anastasia asked looking at him.

"Hermione's house, Severus's house or Hogwarts," Pius answered simply.

"Then we'll need to split up," Anastasia said.

"We can go to Hogwarts," Isobel volunteered looking over at Pius and Anastasia.

"I believe that is the only choice for us," Regulus said softly.

"Why aren't you dead and why have you been raising my daughter," Pius demanded.

"I think we should save the explanations until we can do it at one time." Anastasia said putting a hand on Pius's shoulder. "I'm sure our daughter will have many questions that we'll have to answer not to mention Severus's questions." She sighed out. "Now why, is your only option Hogwarts," Anastasia asked.

"Because Hermione supposedly Oblivated us. If we show up at our old house…"

"Wait, you mean to tell me the brightest witch of her age actually did a spell wrong," Pius questioned. "I know for a fact that she knows how to cast that particular spell." he said eyeing them carefully.

"We're not say she did the spell wrong Pius, she did it perfectly, she was just lacking the intent to do so." Isobel answered. "Besides I'd like to see my parents and introduce them to their granddaughter before all the confusion of explaining Hermione's parentage gets us sidetracked," Isobel said simply.

"Do you think we'll be able to make Hermione understand why we did what we did and that it was for her protection? I hope she'll at least try and understand how it happened seeing as how she just made such a rash decision as agreeing to marry someone old enough to be her father…." Anastasia stated looking at Pius.

"Would you stop reminding me." Pius growled.

"You two can go to our old home and go to Severus's dump wherever that infernal thing is, and we'll go to Hogwarts and talk to Izzy's parents and then we'll meet in our room," Regulus said looking at them. When they had all been students together they had picked an abandoned classroom in which to hang out that didn't spark house rivalry.

"Sounds fine," Pius said looking at Anastasia. "WE are going to talk." he said not leaving any room for negotiations.

****S&H****

"You don't believe there was something going on between Severus and Miss Granger prior to this announcement do you?" Minerva asked as she stepped out of the floo into her quarters.

"Nonsense dear," Albus said surprised she was still even talking to him. "Severus has way too many morals to even think about such a thing." Albus said confidently.

"Then why would she…." Minerva said trying to understand why Miss Granger would offer to marry Severus.

"I don't know, but Severus promised to come here after speaking to her." Albus said.

"Well that's good," Minerva said looking at the floo. "Where's Eileen?"

"Back in the hole she came from I hope," Albus said earning a glare and a book tossed at his head.

****S&H****

"Where do you think you are going?" Aberforth bit out grabbing Eileen by the arm and spinning her around to face him, before she entered the floo.

"I was going to Hogwarts," Eileen bit out tersely.

"Change in your plans," Aberforth said stepping into the floo, wrapping his arms around Eileen's slight form before calling out their destination.

They had barely stepped out of the floo before Aberforth had them spinning once again as they disaparated.

****S&H****

"Septimius, what are we going to do now," Victoria asked as they walked through the corridors of the Ministry.

"I for one am going to correct a mistake I've made and find out the truth." Septimius said.

"What mistake," Victoria asked questionably.

"I'm going to find out who my grandson's father is," Septimius said certain that Albus Dumbledore was the sire, but he had to make absolutely sure since there were two male Dumbledores. Although that old saying something about " I think thou doth protest too much, " gave validity to his suspicions because of the way Albus constantly made a show of hating Eileen. It just seemed to Septimius that he was actually trying to cover up his feelings for Eileen and may have possibly been having a secret love affair with her. "Then my dear, I'm going to make a formal announcement claiming Severus as my sole heir and reinstate Eileen into the family again." Septimius said, unable to give her the details as to why he wanted to rush things.

"Then what," Victoria said.

"I'm going to find my daughter and wring her neck," Septimius said. "Then I'll hug her silly." he added softly to where only Victoria would hear him.

Victoria smiled. She hadn't seen Septimius this happy since disowning Eileen. Nothing could replace the void that Eileen had left. Yes out of all seven of their girls Eileen had been the heart and soul of her father. When he had been forced by social structures to disown her it had killed something inside of him. Perhaps they were finally getting to where they could mend their broken family, Victoria just hoped Septimius didn't find out her involvement, but knowing she would have to tell him sooner rather than later.

****S&H****

"I can't believe it," James said as he entered Grimmauld Place's kitchen.

"You're not the only one." Sirius said following behind him.

Lily didn't say anything as she walked over to the stove and put the kettle on. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts to care what Sirius and James had to say at the moment. She couldn't believe she had never known Severus was a Dumbledore. She could kick herself for passing up Severus to be with James now. She could have had recognition a long time ago if she had known. Maybe there was still a chance to get Severus to reconsider.

"And not only is he Dumbledore's son, but he also got Hermione to marry him," Sirius said shaking his head. He wouldn't mind having someone as young and supple as Hermione under him every night but her youthful jubilance would lose its luster after a while.

"Has she always been that mental?" James asked.

"Hermione isn't mental, she bloody brilliant, sometimes to the point of scary. She could give Lily a good run for her money in anything." Sirius said, jarring Lily from her thoughts.

"How come she's the only friend one of Harry's that we've met," Lily questioned looking at Sirius.

"I don't know." Sirius said before turning the conversation back to Snape being a Dumbledore

****S&H****

Teresa sat outside the Ministry at the little café. She wasn't exactly sure what to do at the moment, try to find Severus or find Sirius. She had always respected Severus ever since he brought Henry's body home to her. Severus repeatedly over the years since Henry's death had stopped to check up on her asking if she needed anything. He had known about her being pregnant and offered to help her in any way he could. Now that she thought back on it he had always treated her like a little sister. Perhaps she was his sister. She shifted Richard in her arms as she stood up to leave. She could always tell Sirius later about Richard but she had to find out if Severus was her brother first.

****S&H****

"I can't believe it. Uncle Sev with Granger," Draco said shaking his head as he stepped out of the floo. "Never saw that one coming." he added still in shock.

"You're not the only one," Lucius agreed readily, stepping out of the floo and walking over to take a seat in his chair.

"How long do you suppose it's been going on," Lyra asked following her family out of the floo.

"I don't think it's been very long," Narcissa said taking a seat on the lounge.

"What do you mean," Lucius asked wondering what Narcissa saw that he didn't.

"I just can't see Severus after years of saying no breaking those morals he holds so dear." Narcissa pointed out.

"It's true Father, Uncle Severus must have been propositioned a dozen times by girls looking to get better marks. Some of them were quiet good lookers too but he never once took them up on their offers. And I can't see Granger being one of those girls either," Draco said thoughtfully.

"Why can't you see Granger being one of those girls," Lyra asked curiously, sitting down beside her mother.

"She's too righteous to the point of being a prude. Not to mention she's already receiving top marks." Draco said sitting down on the chair.

"So how did it happen?" Lyra asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Lucius said, standing up and walking back over to the floo.

****S&H****

"I just can't believe it!" Ron said kicking the rock in front of him as he walked with Harry and Ginny towards the pitch behind the Burrow.

"Really," Harry asked curiously. He had listened for days now to Ron's grumblings about how Hermione wasn't talking to him.

"Yeah, I knew things weren't perfect between us but I never thought she would cheat on me or that if she did it would be with that greasy git," Ron said looking at Harry.

"Better not let Mione hear you call her fiancé that! You know how defensive she gets about everybody calling him names and that was before they hooked up," Ginny warned.

"Why, what do you know about when they started up," Ron asked looking at his sister.

"Nothing only that it had to be after you guys came back after being on the run," Ginny said looking at Ron sympathetically.

"What does she see in him," Ron asked shuddering as the thought of Hermione letting that greasy git paw at her crossed his mind.

"Don't jump to conclusions, mate! I still think there's a reasonable explanation and that everything will be explained once we see Mione," Harry said trying to keep Ron in check. He didn't want a repeat of their fifth year. He didn't want to choose between his best friends.

"Maybe you're right mate. Maybe I'm just overreacting but I still have a bad feeling about it. I mean first she refused to sleep with me before the battle, then ever since the battle she's avoided me as much as she possibly can, she's been spending all her free time trying to find some way to get Snape out of Azkaban..." Ron said.

"We've all been doing that, mate. Even you didn't think he belonged in there. The rest of that stuff is just coincidence," Harry pointed out.

"You want to know what I think about how they got together," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"So, you do know something," Ron said jumping on to his sister.

"No, I don't. I swear I don't know anything more than you and Harry know but I think I know how it happened," Ginny said defensively.

"Ginny, you're not helping. Don't listen to her, mate," Harry said looking heatedly at Ginny.

"I haven't said anything yet," Ginny said glaring daggers at Harry.

"Then don't," Harry spat out.

"Wait a minute Harry. If want to hear what she has to say," Ron said looking at Ginny.

"I think they've been secretly in love with each other all along and were only waiting until Mione had graduated before they acted on it but then you three went on the run and being apart like that was too much and they just couldn't deny their feelings anymore. Snape probably saw it as the romantic thing to do proposing just before the start of the battle. Sort of like the knight in black armor riding in on his white horse to sweep his fair maiden off her feet and well...Mione just couldn't resist," Ginny said.

"You read too many romance novels. I don't think it happened anything like that," Harry said looking at Ron who was taking it all in. "In fact I know it didn't happen like that. Hermione never left our side once we got to Hogsmeade," Harry pointed out.

"I do because Mione has had a crush on Snape for years," Ginny pushed once again.

"How do you know that," Ron demanded.

"Because she told me so," Ginny admitted softly.

"Look, I know she went all googly eyed over Lockhart and even Professor Lupin but I just can't see it happening with Snape. She hasn't acted anything like she did the other times," Harry said disbelievingly.

"She told me that she loved the sound of his voice and that she could listen to him talk for hours and she even said that..." Ginny said looking straight at Harry.

"Said what Ginny," Ron questioned heatedly.

"You might as well tell him. He's just gonna keep after you until you do," Harry said looking at her angrily.

"She thought half the female students at Hogwarts had a crush on him...her included," Ginny shrugged.

"I thought you said you didn't know anything," Ron burst out angrily.

"I swear that's all I know. I swear I didn't know they had hooked up...honestly," Ginny said watching her brother sulk off ahead of them.

"Ginny do me a favor, please don't help anymore," Harry said brushing a hand along her arm to brush her out of his way, before he ran to catch up with Ron.

"I was only trying to help," Ginny said staring at Ron and Harry's backsides as Harry tried to defuse Ron's temper.

"Ron," Harry said grabbing Ron's shoulder to turn him around to look at him. "Promise me that when we see Mione you're going to give her a chance to explain and that you're not going to go off the deep end," Harry said looking at his mate.

"Yeah, sure mate. I'll be collected and calm but the minute she finishes explaining I'm going to give her a piece of my mind." Ron said trying to give Hermione the benefit of the doubt.

"Hey that's it, I bet Snape has Mione brainwashed or under some love spell or something. Why else would any girl have anything to do with the bastard? It was the only way he could get any," Ron said looking at Harry as if he had just solved the greatest puzzle of all time.

"That's ridiculous," Harry declared.

"Is it? Think about it," Ron said.

****S&H****

Salazar stood there listening to the boy read a school list of supplies, seeing red. How could Ariel just go from his bed into another's without even looking back. He waited for her, he maintained a celibate lifestyle for her. Ok it wasn't totally celibate due to his father forcing him to go to revels where they tortured Muggleborns and Muggles for fun. But no matter how many women he had been with it had always been Ariel who held his heart. It had been thoughts of her that had given him a reason to go on when he would have given up otherwise after his father's torture. She was the one he dreamed about day and night. It had been his fantasies of her that had brought him to the greatest climaxes he had experienced since the last time they had been together. Salazar felt as if he had just been hit with a Stunner to the heart as he tried to block out the images his mind started to conjure up of Ariel...his Ariel in the arms of another man bringing him untold pleasure. Ariel letting untold man have his way with her. Letting untold man do the things he himself wanted to do to her as he planted his seed inside her. He shook his head trying to clear the boggarts out of his head.

He knew he shouldn't be upset with Ariel for moving on. No he should be upset with his father for driving her away in the first place but he was angry with her because she had let another man put his hands on her. Salazar was just about to turn away when a terrible thought hit him in the pit of his stomach. _What if it wasn't willingly? Worse yet what if it happened that night_…Taking a deep breath he walked over to the front door. He owed it to her to hear her side of things, even if it resulted in her slamming the door in his face, or shouting at him. He deserved it. Another shuddering deep breath and he was knocking before he could think about it.

****S&H****

"How am I doing," Aquila asked nervously as they danced the Viennese Waltz across the dance floor.

"Beautifully," Jadon whispered in her ear as he slowly twirled her once more.

"Are you sure I haven't done something wrong," Aquila asked desperate for the Vampire clan's approval.

"You've done everything perfectly." Jadon said kissing her cheek. "Why are you so worried you've done something wrong," he asked.

"Because everyone is staring at us," Aquila said feeling a little self-conscious.

"Only because they are in awe of us. The men all want to be me with the most beautiful woman in the room on their arm and the women all want to be you because you have captivated their husbands' attention. I am the luckiest man here and everyone knows it," Jadon said in a proud yet cheeky way.

"Jadon," she said looking up at him with a mischievous glint in her dark eyes.

"Yes, love," Jadon said smiling at her.

"Is it wrong to be turned on so by all this," she questioned seductively.

"Not at all. To some it serves as an aphrodisiac, myself included," Jadon answered with a slight chuckle.

"Jadon," she purred out seductively.

"Yes," he murmured leaning his head closer to her ear and neck.

"I need you so much," she moaned leaning in heavily against his chest needing the contact.

"Are you wet for me, Aquila," he whispered against her ear feeling her breath hitch against his in anticipation.

"Soaking," she beseeched in a low hungry moan.

"Then shall we find somewhere more private," he said clasping her elbow lightly in his hand as he effectively guided her over to an unoccupied corner.

"What about the party," she questioned not really caring what half of the uppity-ups thought at that given moment. Her need for Jadon was throbbing for pleasure only he could give her.

"Forget the party. I want to be alone with you. I want to be one with you once more," he hissed baring his fangs.

"I want that too," Aquila said, seeing the reason for the fangs was someone coming up towards them.

"Say no more, love. Your wish is my command, my Lady," Jadon said with a flick of his cape before they were gone.

****S&H****

"I just spoke with Healer Wells's office. They said it wouldn't be any problem for me to come in today for a complete checkup and examination. I told them I'd be there within the hour," Kathryn said walking into the kitchen where Matt was looking up things on the laptop.

"Want me to come with you," Matt asked, shutting the lap top screen down.

"No, I'll be fine." Kathryn said reassuringly putting a hand on his shoulder. "If you want something to do though you could pop by the school and speak to Headmaster Mosely about us both taking some time off," Kathryn added thoughtfully. They were both going to need time off in order to find and talk to Matt's biological parents.

"Ok, I can do that," Matt agreed seeing the logic.

"I hope he has time to find replacements for both of us," Kathryn said worriedly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Headmaster Mosely can cover my Transfiguration classes if he has too and I'm sure it won't be a problem finding a substitute for your History of Magic classes," Matt said, knowing it wouldn't be hard to find replacement teachers for either one of their jobs temporarily.

"Are you going to tell him why we need some time off," Kathryn asked curiously.

"I don't know, Kathryn. This is just all so overwhelming I don't know what to do," Matt answered honestly.

"Well, it's up to you. Whatever you're comfortable with is fine by me," Kathryn said softly. She wasn't willing to push him into telling her anything else more than he was ready to, even if the curiosity was killing her.

"I guess I'll just wait until I get there and see what happens," Matt said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Play it by ear, huh," Kathryn quirked with a smirk. Matt wasn't known for playing anything by ear. Everything he did had to be planned out.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Matt said smiling knowing precisely what Kathryn was thinking. "I know so unlike me, huh," he said.

"Yes, very unlike you but if you start doing it more often I'm going to love it." Kathryn said rubbing a hand over his back as she looked at her watch. "Ok, well I have to get going. Meet you back here in a couple of hours," Kathryn said smiling at him.

"Sounds good," Matt said chuckling at her eagerness.

"Remember that I love you no matter what," Kathryn said bending over slightly to kiss him.

"Knowing that I have you and this little one is the only thing getting me through this," Matt admitted honestly.

"Good, because you're stuck with us." Kathryn teased as she playfully slapped him. "Now I really have to go if I want to get into see Healer Wells without having to wait too long," Kathryn said starting to move towards the living room towards the floo.

"After you, Professor Russell," Matt said smiling, watching Kathryn grab a handful of floo powder and calling out her destination before disappearing in a puff of green smoke. He walked out the French doors into the yard and disapparated.

****S&H****

Severus didn't let go of his hold on Hermione until they were safely out of the floo. As soon as he was sure she was steady on her feet he dropped his arms and walked away from her as quickly as he could.

The little caring display was over the minute they arrived in there in his home. For a second she thought he was going to be somewhat logical and civil over what happened only to see him stand clear across the room looking furious at her. She gulped silently, in all her years she had never seen him looking this furious not even at Neville or Seamus for blowing up cauldron after cauldron.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he spat out at her in a growl that sounded almost feral.

"Uhum, keeping you out of Azkaban," Hermione bit out.

"I never asked for your help. I did however, expect you to regurgitate every damn word verbatim you pulled out of law books you obviously memorized. Parade a dozen witnesses or so to testify on my behalf when they should be testifying to what a nasty piece of shit I am. A bout of tears perhaps, or other some form of female hysterics. I never expected you to propose marriage. That was absolutely wrong on so many levels Miss Granger."

"Perhaps you should start by calling me Hermione instead of Miss Granger, Severus," she said tartly.

"I hope you realize Miss Granger that not only are the reporters crucifying you right now but because of your actions I'm being burned at the stake as well." He snarled.

"I'm not worried about what the reporters are saying they have been slandering my name since the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Hermione said respectfully seeing the confusion in his eyes. "My dumping Krum to go with Harry or was it the other way around." She said trying to recall how Rita had worded it. "My supposedly having a thing for famous and powerful wizards," she stated looking at him. "No, oh well, no bother," she said with a shrug.

"Really Miss Granger, you have no regard for your marks being pulled into question along with my teaching criterion brought into question?" he questioned surprised by her lack of forethought. And she was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age.

"Anybody worth their salt would know I earned my marks and not by dating you," Hermione said. "I'm committed to going through with this, so stop being so stubbornly noble about it. You are not the only one able to sacrifice themselves for the greater good." She spat back at him.

"I will do no such thing, I have four and a half months to think of a way out of this mess without you joining me in Azkaban." Severus snarled out at her.

"You don't deserve to be there," Hermione shouted.

"You don't know what I have done and I assure you over half of it qualifies me to be there. Either way, I am not going through with this hoax of a wedding." he grounded out trying very hard to keep his temper in check.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Hermione said dropping her head demurely to look at her hands.

"You're sorry! Miss Granger you have no meaning for the word sorry. "I am being forced to go against every moral fiber of my being," he said moving to where he was looming over her. "Were you not listening to the part that said you would be examined to verify our marriage had been consummated, I will be forced into violating you, Miss Granger!" Severus hissed out crossing his arms over his chest, as he glared down at her.

"Yes, I heard it loud and clear," Hermione said finding her Gryffindor courage and meeting his glare head on.

"It may come as a shock to you to learn that not all rumors are true Miss Granger. Never in my tenure as a Professor at Hogwarts, have I ever touched one of my students in an inappropriate manner," Severus said doing his best to intimidate her.

"I can get enough private tutoring to pass my N.E.W.T.'s, then I won't be your student. Besides once I'm your wife you wouldn't be touching me inappropriately." Hermione reasoned trying to fight her tears.

"You think you have all the answers, don't you Miss Granger," he snarled out.

"No, I don't have all the answers, that's why I need you out of Azkaban. I'm willing to do anything to keep you out of Azkaban because you're no good to me locked up." Hermione said tearfully.

That stumped him for a minute. "What are you going on about now," Severus questioned.

"You're the most powerful wizard I know outside of Dumbledore who knows Legilimency." She started watching him narrow his eyes as his patience was starting to wear out. "Last year before I went on the run with Harry and Ron to hunt horcruxes I _Oblivated _my parents. They have no memory of ever having a daughter," she sobbed out.

Severus stood there shell shocked blinking rapidly as he took in probably the bravest girl he had ever met. To know she had actually cast one of the most powerful memory spells on her own parents…for their own safety, well that spoke volumes of her love, loyalty and bravery. He had always known she was smart and highly more advanced than some of her peers, since her second year. There were only a few seventh year witches and wizards that he knew that could brew a proper Polyjuice Potion and none of them could do so by their second year, himself included. He wasn't prone to comforting anyone, but if anybody deserved a little comforting it would be her, he thought before pulling her into his arms.

Hermione could feel the scratchiness of the wool under her cheek, as she cried out her sorrow for losing her parents. She hadn't cried since she watched them leave the airport. She hadn't had time to grieve. It had only been two days before Bill's wedding and she had to help get Harry to the safety of the Burrow. The constant watching and hunting for horcruxes and not being able to grieve had taken its toll on her. Yet while she was encompassed in his arms she felt a sense of peace and security. "Does this mean you'll go along with this hoax of a wedding?" Hermione questioned once the sobs subsided, tilting her head back to meet his obsidian black eyes that were more of a smoky velvet in which she could lose herself in their bottomless depths.

"Miss Granger you do realize that a wizarding marriage is for life." He questioned starting to doubt her sanity and his own. He couldn't help thinking of how perfect she fit in his arms or how perfectly right she felt. He tried to keep his wondrous thoughts under control but with all her lush curves pressing against his hard frame he couldn't do anything about the growing arousal. He took a step back from her so she didn't feel his arousal, thanking Merlin for the volume of the robes he wore so she wouldn't see his inappropriate thoughts. He tried to think of Albus in a tutu which was doing nothing to downsize his half masked erection. He pictured a naked Trelawney which happened to be better than a bucket of ice water.

"Of course I do, I've done my research Professor," Hermione declared, missing the feeling of treasured security his arms had provided her for only a short time.

"Then yes, Miss Granger I will go along with this hoax of an engagement only until I can find a way around it without putting you in a cell beside me." Severus said determined to find a loophole that wouldn't require a penalty against her.

Hermione shrugged knowing there wasn't going to be any other solution yet he would pursue every avenue to try and find a way out of their situation. "Fine, now I must go and find Harry and Ron and explain to them." She said.

"Meet me at Hogwarts in two hours," Severus said in his no room for debate tone.

Hermione bowed her head before disapparating with a small pop.

****S&H****

Anastasia walked beside Pius along the Forbidden Forest in quiet silence. They had gone to Severus's nasty hubble of a home first and hadn't seen any sign of them but then again Severus had some pretty serious wards protecting the place. And they really were more powerful than what they were capable of breaking through. And there was nothing to indicate that they had gone to Hermione's childhood home. Since looking around in Hermione's childhood home Pius had said very little to her.

They passed Hargid's hut that was burnt and crumpled, leading up to the castle bypassing wreckage and destruction everywhere. It didn't seem to faze Pius, making her wonder if he had been there during the battle. She felt terrified imagining what her daughter must have went through as they walked across the destruction.

Pius led them to the abandoned classroom that was on the fourth floor. The halfway point between all houses. Not that their merry little group consisted of many Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors.

"Now," Pius said with barely controlled fury, shutting the door behind them with a controlled softness. "We're alone and I want answers damn you," Pius cursed out in a hiss, whirling around to face her.

Anastasia looked straight at him. She could feel the fury of his anger radiating off of him. She had always known that Pius would be furious at her for keeping this secret from him, but she had reasoned with herself it had been the best course of action. "I will answer all your questions Pius as honestly as I can." She said.

"Why did you sneak out of my bed in the middle of the night? You left without as much as a bye your leave. No explanation, not even a note Stacia. You disappeared off the face of the earth. No floo calls, no letters, nothing in nineteen damn years." Pius raged at her.

"I left your bed as you called it so you wouldn't try and stop me. I did say goodbye in my own way, or don't you remember that night. How intense our lovemaking was? How I said I wished that it could last forever," Anastasia said staring straight at him.

"IT COULD HAVE LASTED FOREVER IF YOU HAD STAYED. I LOVED YOU STACIA." Pius shouted at her.

"I loved you too. I loved you so much it hurt. I couldn't take the chance." She answered looking at him folding her hands over her stomach protectively.

"IF YOU LOVED ME, WHY THE HELL DID YOU KEEP MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME!" Pius shouted.

"I had to protect my…our daughter from Voldemort and his growing support for supremacy," Anastasia whispered. She had to try to get Pius to understand. She realized years later that she had been wrong about Pius being a Death Eater, but it was too late to do anything about it then.

Pius couldn't find any objection to Anastasia wanting to protect their daughter. "You could have told me and we could have left together," Pius said evenly, knowing he would have given up everything for Anastasia and his child.

"We hadn't been together that long. I knew I loved you but I wasn't sure if your feelings for me were stronger than your family ties into Voldemort's plans. It was too big of a risk and I wasn't about to gamble with the life of our child," Anastasia said in a desperate pleading tone.

"I can understand you wanting to protect our daughter from Voldemort. I can't figure out how in the hell that qualified Regulus and Isobel to end up raising our daughter," Pius questioned still trying to piece that part of the puzzle together, and nothing he came up with was making much sense.

"That's a little more complicated." Anastasia said. "I ran into them purely by accident. They were in Muggle London looking at a house when I bumped into them. Hermione was about six months old give or take a few weeks. We had been in a wizarding/muggle village out in a remote area of the country and the Death Eaters attacked. I was desperate, so I disaparated with Hermione to muggle London and started running with her when I bumped straight into Regulus. Regulus was already assumed dead in the wizarding world and he and Isobel were looking to expand from a flat to a house. They were needing a fresh start and I needed to provide Hermione with a nice, safe, stable home. It wasn't supposed…was never meant to be permanent….just until I got on my feet and could support the two of us like a muggle. One day I slipped and forgot and used magic, Death Eaters came looking for me. I barely got a way alive. I left Hermione with Isobel and Regulus. I sent them a letter the muggle way explaining things. By the time Voldemort was gone they had already grown to love her as their own and she was so happy. I had every intention of bringing her back with me then but then Regulus mentioned something about Voldemort having horcruxes, and with them floating around he would never be dead unless we found them all. So instead of turning our daughter's world upside down, I left her where she'd be the safest. You have to know Pius, Regulus and Isobel love our daughter as if she were their own and for that I'm grateful. They have been the best parents I could have ever asked for to raise our daughter," Anastasia said wiping at the tears that were starting to flow down her cheek as she remembered the last time she saw her daughter.

"_The best parents,_" he mocked. "WE WOULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST PARENTS FOR OUR DAUGHTER." He shouted. "It should have been us." He added angrily. "I should have been providing for you and our daughter but you didn't give me that option. You stole it from me like you stole away from my bed that night," Pius said still angry over her keeping his child…no his daughter away from him.

"I know but Isobel was a good mother and Regulus has been a terrific father. I kept close tabs on things until Hermione started Hogwarts to make sure she was happy and safe. Do you know that Regulus even made it a regular thing to take time off from work just to spend time with Hermione? They did every father/daughter thing imaginable together," Anastasia said.

"THINGS I SHOULD HAVE BEEN DOING WITH HER," Pius shouted. "I should have been there pushing her on the swings, reading her bedtime stories. It shouldn't have been Regulus it should have been me." Pius said thumping his chest with a clenched up fist. "ME, ANASTASIA, YOU ROBBED ME OF NINETEEN YEARS OF MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE."

"No offense Pius but I can't picture you going ice skating in the park or doctoring scraped knees when she fell off her bike, or playing tea party with her. And your idea of a bedtime story would probably be some Dark Arts text to give her nightmares." Anastasia said.

"Why don't you twist that knife in a little more while you're at it?" Pius said slamming his fist down on the old desk in front of him.

Realizing she had over stepped by the frustrated look on his face and the painful hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry Pius, I never meant to hurt you," she said softly.

"Then stop telling me how another man, got to tuck my daughter in at night, got to dry her tears when she was hurt or scared, give her hugs and kisses, and got to chase the monsters out from under her bed."

"Pius, I'm just trying to show you that our daughter had the best life either of us could have ever wanted for her." Anastasia said reaching out to touch him.

"Yes, but at least you had some memories of our daughter to sustain you, I had nothing."

"You think it was easy for me!" Anastasia exclaimed in a shrill voice. "She was the only thing I had to tie me to you."

"If you felt that way, why didn't you come back alone then...maybe we could have picked up where we left off," Pius questioned looking down at her hand on his arm.

"I did come back once about a year after I gave Hermione to Isobel and Regulus." Anastasia admitted softly.

"Why didn't you saying anything," Pius questioned.

"Because I caught you in our spot in front of the fireplace making love to another woman. I was so hurt and angry, I almost confronted you, but then I saw how happy you looked. I knew you had moved on, so I left and never came back until now." Anastasia said softly with a shake of her head trying to clear the mental image out of her head.

It didn't take long for Pius to know what woman she had seen him with because there had only been one after her…Morgana. "While we are on the subject of lovers how about you tell me how many men you have allowed to touch you Anastasia? I only bedded one woman in all those years can you honestly say that you haven't been with countless men over the years? Don't bother trying to lie to me either because I know you Anastasia and I'll know if you're lying," Pius said determined to find out how many men she had allowed to use her body for their own pleasure.

"What difference does it make now, Pius," Anastasia asked defensively.

"Because I want to know, Stacia! I know you and I know you haven't gone nineteen years without the touch of a man," Pius said angrily as images of Anastasia willingly giving herself to other men started to play out in his head.

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing," Anastasia said knowing that he would hate her if he knew the truth of the matter of just how many men she had allowed to touch her even if it was in an effort to move on with her life.

"Did they excite you, Stacia? Did they know that one spot that drives you crazy? Did they make you soak your knickers," Pius said forgetting his anger momentarily as he reached out to pull her into his arms.

"Pius, no! We can't...not here! Not like this," Anastasia said seeing the growing desire in his eyes.

"Oh, I think we can," Pius said gently thrusting his hips forward so she could feel his arousal knowing that there was no turning back at this point. "I did love Morgana but not the way I loved you. I could never love any other woman the way I loved you," Pius said reaching up to cup her cheek, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away a tear that was leaking down her cheek.

"Pius no, please don't go there," Anastasia said leaning into his hand unintentionally. She was still hurt in some way that he could just move on from her. There was nothing in this world that could erase the picture of him making love to another woman from her head and heart. But she couldn't stop her body from responding to his touch.

"Stacia, we deserve a second chance, don't you think," he said softly as he leaned forward to close the distance between them. He wasn't the least bit surprised that after all these years he still reacted to her in the most basic sense. He brushed his lips tentatively against her soft red lips, he was so gentle that it brought tears to her eyes. Lost in the swirling whirlpool of desire his lips on hers incited he wound his arms around her and kissed her with everything that he wanted to say but couldn't find the words to voice.

His kisses soon grew more demanding and she found herself yielding to his intrusive tongue as it sought entrance to her own mouth, as she met his invading tongue with her own.

****S&H****

Isobel walked with Regulus up the path from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. Trepidation poured out of every pore of her being, she wasn't ready for the sight before her. They had read the stories in the Daily Prophet about the war, but figured it was just rumors. That it wasn't that bad. Standing there outside the gates of Hogwarts seeing some of the destruction that was still prominent, she couldn't believe it.

"Regulus," she said quietly clutching Cassandra to her breast tightly.

"I had no idea," Regulus said in a hushed whispered. He may have been a Death Eater but this kind of destruction had never taken place when he had been one.

Isobel didn't think of anything as she started to push the heavy gates open. Her mind was running frantically as she tried to perceive just what Hermione had gone through. She knew all too well how Hogwarts could become like a home to someone. And it was home. Hogwarts had always represented her parents, her family, her friends. Seeing it not in its ruin state was a travesty to her eyes. And right at that moment she wanted to find her father and mother and hug them tight as the realization of how close she had come to losing them became real.

****S&H****

"Temper...temper," Albus said tisking her as he bent over to pick the book she had just thrown at his person up off the floor.

"You're going to think temper...temper when I'm finished with you," Minerva warned heatedly.

"What did I say that was so wrong," Albus said with mock innocence.

"You know damn well what you said. It's your fault Eileen has been in hiding for all these years and don't you dare try to deny it," Minerva burst out angrily.

"So we're going back to that argument again," Albus said unable to stop the huff escaping his lips as he sat down in his chair.

"Yes, because if not for you Aberforth and Eileen would have ended getting married and living the rest of their lives together raising their son. Instead Aberforth ended up in a loveless marriage producing an unwanted child and Eileen and Severus ended up enduring years of Tobias's abuse," Minerva bit out tartly.

"Since when are you a fan of my brother?" Albus questioned knowing there was no real relationship between the two, a tolerance was more like it. "Seems to me you feel the same about him as I do Eileen so why would you have even wanted them to end up together," Albus questioned.

"I have nothing against Aberforth in general," Minerva said thoughtfully. "It's just that he's...he's..." she said trying to think of a way to describe her brother-in-law that didn't sound too insulting. "Well he's eccentric and his hygiene habits leave something to be desired. And who ever heard of letting a blasted goat run freely inside the house," Minerva said shaking her head as a shudder of disgust ran through her.

"I still say I did us all a favor by ensuring that Eileen did not play a more important role in this family," Albus said firmly.

"Some family," Minerva huffed under her breath.

"Minerva..." Albus said looking at her.

"We're not a family Albus. Oh, and while we're on the subject of family I feel that I should inform you that since you have not made an effort to bring our children home I will be starting an active search of my own for them starting first thing tomorrow," Minerva said warningly.

"Minerva..." Albus said dauntingly.

"Don't try to stop me Albus because it will not work." Minerva said warningly. "I refuse to let you or anyone else stop me from finding my children and bringing them home where they belong," Minerva said looking at him.

"I want them home as well Minerva but these things take time," Albus said worried that Minerva was just setting herself up for heartbreak. If it hadn't been so long, if the children weren't adults now it might be easier.

"Get out. I don't want you here and I think starting tonight we should go back to our old sleeping arrangements," Minerva burst out angrily.

"Outstanding idea," Albus agreed demurely. "That's the first thing you've said since we started this argument that makes sense," he added protecting his pride.

"If you ever expect to lay with me again Albus, I suggest you bring my children home," Minerva warned.

"You're my wife, Minerva. All I have to do is invoke my husbandly rights," Albus countered but both knew he would do no such thing.

"Go ahead. You didn't get any pleasure from it the last time you tried and you won't get any pleasure from it now. It's hard to get any _real pleasure _from a partner who's just lying there indifferently waiting for it to be over, isn't it," Minerva retorted smoothly.

"You'll see Minerva this isn't over," Albus said angrily.

"Oh, I think it is. Goodbye Albus," Minerva said giving him a waning smile.

"Goodbye Minerva," Albus said taking one last look at his wife before he walked out of her quarters. He knew Minerva meant every word she said, he just wished he had his old Minerva back not the heartless witch he had now. Didn't she know it hurt him as well not having his children with him? She wasn't the only one to lose them, he lost them too.

****S&H****

"Get your hands off of me. How dare you manhandle me you big galoot," Eileen said once they landed.

"Alright, just calm down," Aberforth said testily looking at the burnt remains of their cottage.

"Where are we? Why did you bring me to a burned out old cottage," Eileen said looking at the ashes.

"Look familiar," Aberforth sneered out.

"Why, should it," Eileen said shaking her head.

"This was the place we first made love and it was the place our son was conceived," Aberforth said trying to not let her words affect him. It was no use her words had hurt him, wounded him to the quick. He loved her…_still love her, _his mind corrected, but she couldn't be bothered to remember their home.

"The cottage." Eileen gasped looking at the remains of the one place she would always consider home. "How did it end up like this," she questioned.

"I burned it, down after I found out you'd married that damn Muggle," Aberforth said watching her face for some sign of recognition.

"I'm sorry, Aberforth." Eileen sighed out. "If I had known that Severus was your son and not Tobias's things would have been different," she said truthfully regretting all the time they had lost because of her. She never would have had to go through Tobias's abuse, or watch Severus suffer from it as well.

"THERE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ANY QUESTION, EILEEN. YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE LAID WITH ANOTHER MAN IN THE FIRST PLACE," Aberforth shouted at her.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have if you had given me some hope that we would have a future together," Eileen snapped back.

"Do not lay this at my doorstep. The fact remains that you slept with another man. Did you come back to our bed afterwards and have sex with me as well," Aberforth grounded out, ripping the old wound open until it bled. He always wondered after the fact if she had.

"You know me better than that," Eileen burst out trying to quell her spinning head. "We both did things we regret now but it doesn't change a damn thing now does it," Eileen said. "Maybe I should have slept with Tobias sooner it definitely made it so much easier to forget all about you." She bit out wanting to hurt him.

"I refuse to listen to any more of this," Aberforth said angrily, watching her start to sway slightly. "Eileen…" Aberforth said rushing forward the few steps to grab her as she started to fall. "What's the matter," he questioned.

"What do you think genius," Eileen said swooning slightly.

"Damn you woman." Aberforth said kneeling with Eileen in his arms while he ran a simple diagnostic test on her. "You've almost completely depleted yourself of your magic," he said angrily.

"Wow, took a diagnostic test to tell you that did it. I could have said that much you arse," Eileen said trying to get out of his hold. "I mean anybody else would have guessed that port keying halfway around the world and flooing and apparating shortly after would deplete anybody." She said twisting once more.

"Why didn't you say anything," he asked concerned.

"When did I have time," Eileen said pointedly. "Get your hands off of me," Eileen snapped out testily.

"The hell I will." Aberforth said standing back up. "You need medical attention right now," he said sweeping her up in his arms bridal style.

"No, I do not. Put me down," Eileen said harshly.

"I will once we get where we're going," Aberforth said firmly.

"Damn you, Aberforth, put me down," Eileen said wiggling trying to get free.

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride," Aberforth said sitting her on her feet before his lips crashed down on hers and they were being sucked into a tunnel.

****S&H****

"Rolf," Septimius shouted, calling for his house elf as soon as they walked into Prince Manor.

"Yes, Master, how can Rolf serve you today," Rolf asked bowing low enough to scrape his nose on the floor.

"I want you to find my daughter Eileen," Septimius ordered.

"Septimius do you really think that is wise." Victoria questioned.

"I want Eileen home," Septimius said looking at Victoria.

"And I don't," Victoria screeched. "I'm just saying perhaps you should wait a few days for her to build her magic back up. Honestly Septimius, she just port keyed into the Ministry from Merlin only knows where, and she left quickly afterwards to Merlin only knows where, common sense would tell you that our daughter would or at least should be close to depletion." Victoria pointed out.

"You're right of course Victoria," Septimius said reaching over to grab her hand. "Rolf, bring us some tea and brandy in the solarium, after you find Tink and tell her to find Eileen and watch over her until she is well enough to travel then bring her here." Septimius said starting to lead Victoria towards the solarium.

****S&H****

"So why do you suppose he used the name Snape and not Dumbledore all these years," James asked out of the blue.

"His mother obviously must have been married to this bloke Snape maybe she had an affair with Dumbledore and Snivellus is his bastard love child," Sirius said laughingly.

"Yeah, I suppose it could have happened that way," James said with shrug.

"What do you think, Lily," Sirius asked looking at her sitting looking forlorn.

"Yeah, you grew up with him. What's your take on it all," James said.

"I don't know what to think. You're theory on him being Dumbledore's bastard child makes sense to some degree but I remember when we were little and how he was always talking about his Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva and how he loved spending time with them and their family until..." Lily said trying to recollect the reason why Severus stopped seeing them.

"Until what, Lily," James asked.

"I can't remember," she said as if it wasn't that important. "I just can't figure why Dumbledore would bring his love child into his home like that, right under his wife's nose," Lily added. "Of course after his cousin died Sev stopped going around if I remember right." Lily said as she seemed to recall that having been a factor in Severus's visits with his aunt and uncle ceasing.

James looked to Sirius who nodded, as they both came to the same conclusion, that McGonagall must have quit letting Dumbledore bring his bastard son around when her own child had died?

"That explains so much more as to why Dumbledore never gave us more severe punishments for giving his bastard son such a hard time," Sirius added sarcastically.

"Maybe he didn't punish us more severely because he risked his secret coming out and that would have ruined his reputation," James said knowingly.

"You're probably right," Sirius said with a shrug.

"You're awfully quiet, Lily," James said looking at his wife.

"I'm just trying to figure this out. Something isn't adding up somewhere. He kept calling Albus and Minerva his aunt and uncle," She said trying to see if he mentioned a last name. Albus and Minerva were pretty common names in the wizarding world.

"Well maybe it was a cover so no one would catch on to Dumbledore's secret," Sirius said.

"Maybe," Lily said knowing that could be plausible.

"Say, Lily. How does it feel to know you gave your virginity to Albus Dumbledore's bastard son," James teased.

"Yeah, I bet you're even happier now to know that you didn't end up with him, huh," Sirius teased smiling.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" Lily said harshly looking at James. "I swear between the two of you it's a toss up sometimes on who's the most childish," she said standing up.

"Lily, wait. Where do you think you're going," James asked looking at her.

"Somewhere you two aren't," Lily said walking out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her," Sirius asked.

"Beats me. Hey, guess who I saw when we were leaving the Ministry," James said not really concerned about Lily's leaving.

"Who," Sirius said.

"Teresa Sinclair," James said arching a brow suggestively.

"So, why didn't you say something? I spent all morning looking for her," Sirius said leaning up on the table with vivid interest.

"Oh, well she wasn't alone and it didn't look like a good time," James said absently. He didn't like lying to his best mate but in this case he could make an exception.

"Oh," Sirius said looking at him.

"So, are you going to go look for her some more," James asked seeing the wondering lust in Sirius's eye.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm starting to feel that certain _itch _again. I'll see you later," Sirius said standing from the table.

"Yeah, later." James said. _I wonder if I should have mentioned that Teresa had a kid with her. Oh, well he'll figure it out soon enough. _James thought as he went off to search for his wife.

****S&H****

Teresa landed with a pop right outside of the Hog's Head. Should she go and see if her father knew whether or not Severus was her brother. Aberforth Dumbledore wasn't the most forthcoming when it came to information, unless it was cursing his brother's name. No Aberforth Dumbledore wasn't exactly the warm, loving, fatherly type. In fact he wasn't much of a father at all in her opinion. He'd never been there when she needed him...not even when her mother had died. In fact she could never remember a time when he had so much as given her a hug or a few words of encouragement. Recalling what she had once heard about her father being in love with another woman and how he had only used her mother Teresa realized that the woman her father really loved was Severus's mother Eileen Prince. No, she wouldn't go into the Hog's Head she'd just walk on up to the castle and try and find Severus.

****S&H****

Severus stood staring at the spot Miss Granger had Disapperated from a few seconds before as he heard the familiar sound of his floo beginning to flare up alerting him to his guest's arrival. Turning around he was surprised to see his old friend Lucius Malfoy stepping out of the fireplace.

"We are friends aren't we Severus," Lucius asked carefully looking at his oldest and dearest friend.

"You know we are," Severus said already sensing what this line of questioning was leading towards. "I'll save you some time. I did not propose to Miss Granger, she did that all on her own." Severus said.

"Ah the loophole," Lucius said as if it all made sense now. "What are you going to do now," Lucius asked.

"Look for a way out of this mess that will keep both Miss Granger and I out of Azkaban. If that is not possible then I will have no choice but to go along with the course of events she has set into motion," Severus sighed conceding, hoping that although he valued Lucius's friendship he wouldn't stay long. All he wanted at the moment was to soak in a nice hot bath and change out of his robes into some more comfortable robes, not the stiff things Minerva had brought him. Missing the luxuries he had been denied in the holding cells at Azkaban Severus poured Lucius as well as himself a glass of Firewhiskey, something Severus rarely allowed himself to partake of for fear of turning out like Tobias.

"So, do you think there _is_ some way out of this without having to marry the Mudblood," Lucius asked curiously as he took the glass Severus offered.

"Don't ever say that word in my presence again," Severus said in a low snarl.

"I'm sorry I forgot how sensitive you are to that word," Lucius said looking at his friend knowing he'd only get one free shot at using Mudblood, which he had just used, meaning next time Severus would hex him good.

"Friend or not, don't use it again, or I'll hex you into oblivion." Severus threatened.

Lucius knew he was a good dueler but Severus was confident in his abilities to wipe the floor with him. And such a trivial thing didn't garner the need to end a twenty-eight year friendship over a word such as Mudblood. "Severus, enough, I caught the meaning the first time. Now, do you think there _is_ some way out of this without having to marry Granger?" Lucius said.

"No, I don't think there's a way in hell," Severus said testily.

"Then perhaps it is best to just go along with things," Lucius advised. From what he had learned over the last few years about Granger from both Severus and Draco, he believed they well suited to each other. At least a lot better suited than that Evans girl…

"Only as a last resort will I even consider touching Miss Granger in that way," Severus said knowing Lucius's brain was never too far from the gutter. "I will leave no stone unturned in my search for a way out of this mess," Severus said determinedly.

"Look, at it this way, if you go through with this marriage at least you'll have a warm body in your bed and you won't have to pay for the privilege either," Lucius said looking at him.

"What if it were Lyra and not Miss Granger, would you be so eager to think of her as nothing more than a free whore," Severus quipped out angrily.

"You know better than that," Lucius roared. "But I am being practical."

"Practical," Severus huffed. "You would coerce Lyra and Draco both into a forced marriage with someone they don't love all for being practical," Severus jeered.

"Oh course not." Lucius huffed out, indigently. "Of course not! "I want Lyra and Draco both to have the kind of marriage that Cissy and I have and to know all the love and happiness that Cissy and I have known," Lucius said, regretting going along with Narcissa and his father's planning to keep the pureblood traditions.

"Doesn't Miss Granger deserve the same of her marriage," Severus countered.

"Yes, I suppose she does," Lucius stated with a tempered look.

"But?" Severus questioned.

"I could be wrong since I do not know Granger nearly as well as you and Draco do…But from everything you both have told me about her it just seems out of character for her to propose marriage without some feeling behind it." Lucius said.

"I admit that it does seem out of character but as to a baser feelings for me I'm sure it is a result in her silly Gryffindor nobilities. We all know they like to lead with their emotions and are known for jumping before they look," Severus huffed.

"You really believe it was her Gryffindor tendencies that made her propose marriage," Lucius laughed at his friend. "You really need to learn a thing or two about women. No woman would do such a thing regardless of their affiliations of houses." Lucius said watching his friend draw his brows together in deep contemplation. "I think, I'll leave you to your own thoughts for a while…" Lucius said taking his leave so Severus could brood.

****S&H****

Lyra stood at the bar of Diablo's Star. She wasn't too worried about Severus and his upcoming nuptials. After listening to what she thought were just stories about how her Uncle Sev's tragic love life of requited love, she had always hoped he'd one day find a woman to love him. She wasn't too sure Hermione Granger was that woman but considering how things had gone down at the Ministry, she just hoped he could find happiness and the family that he deserved.

****S&H****

Draco sat at his desk in his study. His very own study in the wing of the manor that had been his seventeenth birthday present from his parents. He sat there going over some possible investments that his friend Blaise Zabini had started looking into with their fellow friends Theodor Nott and Gregory Goyle. They were all pitching in with their trust funds to better themselves without family influence. However, like every time he found himself alone his thoughts turned to Erica and the predicament he now found himself in. He knew he shouldn't pay any attention to what his parents and friends thought about Erica's blood status but it just wasn't that easy for him to forget all those outside influences and the opinions of the people he cared about and valued most. I haven't got a clue how I'm going to tell my parents about Erica and me. I just know Mother is going to go through the roof when she finds out. Father doesn't really have any room to judge seeing as how he bedded a Muggleborn and even went so far as knocking her up. Maybe the best way for them to find out about Erica isn't me telling them straight out. Maybe seeing us together would be the better way then they can see how happy we are together. I've got it. I'll get Lyra to invite Mother and Dad to the club for dinner one night and then Erica and I will just happen to show up shortly afterwards. If they're sitting at their favorite table they can't help but see us walk in. Now, only one problem. How am I going to convince Erica to go to dinner with me when she said she didn't want to see me again until I had told my parents about us? Well, I'll just have to lie to her that's all. Once my parents see us together it won't be a lie anymore anyway. Now, to start setting my plan into motion.

*****S&H*****

The popping sound of somebody apparating filled their ears. "Hermione," Ron gasped out stunned not even realizing that all three of them had their wands trained right on her.

"Good you're all here," Hermione said seeing Harry, Ginny and Ron all in front of her. "Sorry, it took me so long to get here but I had a few things I needed to discuss with Professor Snape," she said relieved that she wasn't going to have to search them out one by one and tell them all individually.

"So, when were you planning to tell _me_ about your other man," Ron asked angrily.

"Ron, it's not what you think," Hermione said, knowing that it looked worse than it really was.

"Really, because it seems pretty simple to me. While you were with me and I was supposed to be your boyfriend you were shagging that greasy git Snape and refusing to give me any. How's that for figuring things out," Ron burst out.

"Hey, mate this is Mione we're talking about. She never does anything without a contingency plan." Harry said trying to be the peacemaker between his two best mates. "Just give her a chance to explain," Harry said looking at Hermione expectantly.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said knowingly.

"Fine," Ron grumbled out. "How long have you Snape been shagging each other," he asked hotly.

"None of your business," Hermione blurted out before she thought it out.

"I beg to differ. I'm the one who was supposed to be your boyfriend. I'm the one who you were supposed to love," Ron snapped back.

"I came here to explain things to you Ronald but if you're going to act this way then maybe I won't explain anything to you at all," Hermione looking at Harry who was whispering something in Ron's ear trying to calm him down.

"What's he like? I mean what's he _really _like when no one else is around," Ginny asked all dreamy like.

"It's Professor Snape, Ginny what do you expect. I'm sure he could be nice when he wants to be, if that's what you mean," Hermione said rolling her eyes, still feeling the tingle running down her spine remembering how safe and treasured she felt in his arms.

"What's it like kissing him," Ginny asked bluntly.

"Wait a minute. I think we're getting off track here. Hermione is supposed to be explaining to us about how she and Snape ended up engaged not about what kind of kisser he is," Harry exclaimed as he looked from Ginny to Hermione.

"Harry's right. They'll be plenty of time for us to have some girl talk later but right now I need to explain about what happened at the hearing," Hermione said knowing perfectly well she was going to have to share details with Ginny later.

"First, just tell me one thing," Ginny said.

"What's that," Hermione asked with a roll of her eyes once more.

"Was it romantic when he proposed? I mean it almost had to be knowing you might never see each other again," Ginny said.

"I wouldn't exactly call our marriage proposal romantic, no. He's not the one who proposed either, I did," Hermione said staring into her friends' shocked faces.

"But you said at the hearing that he proposed to you right before the battle," Harry said totally confused now.

"I know," Hermione said looking down at the ground.

"Spare me the details. I really don't want to hear about how my so called girlfriend ended up engaged to another man before she even had the decency to officially break up with me," Ron said crossly as he stared at her coldly.

"But Ron..." Hermione said trying to think of something to explain why.

"Don't pay any attention to him. Just tell us how this all happened," Ginny said waving a hand at her brother dismissively.

"Yeah, why should she pay any attention to me. It's not like she paid much attention to me before anyway," Ron said.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK I'M GOING TO HEX YOU. NOW, SHUT UP," Hermione shouted at him.

"Ok, so now tell us about how you and Snape got together and why you said at the hearing that he proposed to you before the battle if you really proposed to him," Harry said trying to figure it all out but wasn't coming up with much.

"Well it's really simple actually. I needed to make it sound as though we were a couple and that he had vowed to marry me and provide for me. Saying he proposed to me just before the battle seemed the easiest way to make it all sound believable," Hermione explained logically.

"So it was an act," Ginny said looking at her friend.

"I guess you could call it that. He didn't know anything about any of it until I stood up at the hearing and said we were engaged. Well...actually he did know I was contemplating something to do with marrying him because he used Legilimency on me during the hearing and read my thoughts but I don't think he knew exactly what I was planning," Hermione said wringing her hands in front of her as she stared down at her shoes as if they just became the most interesting thing in the world.

"So why did he go along with it," Ginny asked. She couldn't see Snape just going along with anything.

"I think he was sort of taken by surprise and really didn't know any other way to answer at the time, so I wouldn't be brought up on charges as well." Hermione said with a slight shrug.

"You do realize that you're about to be married to Snape for life," Ron questioned.

"I really wish everyone would stop asking me that. Yes, Ronald, I know it's for life and I'm prepared to be his wife for the rest of my life if that's what it takes to keep him out of Azkaban," Hermione said truthfully. There could be worse things than being married to Professor Snape, such as being married to Malfoy.

"I thought Harry was going to bring up some kind of loophole he had found. Why didn't you wait and give him a chance before you did something so extreme," Ron asked looking at her trying hard to understand.

"Harry did, that was the house arrest idea and you saw how they refused. They weren't going along with anything we had tried so far. I felt I had to act at that moment or the element of surprise would be lost and they would know it was all a lie," Hermione said softly.

"Well you sure surprised a lot of people that's for sure," Harry said looking at her.

"All I want to know is why you were so desperate to keep Snape from going back to Azkaban," Ron asked.

"I have my reasons which I'm not ready to discuss yet," Hermione said. They'd know soon enough but she didn't want the pity or Harry feeling guilty because she made this decision on her own.

"It's obvious isn't it," Ginny said. "She's had a crush on him all these years and she knew that if he went to Azkaban she'd lose him forever," Ginny said looking at Hermione.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried out feeling the blush heating up her cheeks.

"So what are you going to do now," Ginny asked.

"What do you mean what is she going to do now," Ron huffed out. "She's going to look for a way out of marrying the greasy git," Ron shouted.

"I know Professor Snape is going to look for some way out of this, without putting me in Azkaban with him but in all honesty he's not going to find one." Hermione said watching what little hope there had been left in Ron's eyes flicker out completely.

"So you're going actually marry the git," Ron burst out.

"Ron, please try and understand," Hermione begged.

"This is unbelievable. I can't listen to any more of this," Ron said storming off from them.

"Don't worry Hermione, he'll come around eventually. And I'll support you anyway I can," Harry said looking straight at her.

"He might not Harry. I never meant to hurt him," Hermione softly trying to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"Just give him time," Harry said.

"Sure, look I have to go meet Professor Snape at Hogwarts in couple of minutes, can we finish this later," Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure," Harry said looking off in the direction Ron had stomped off to.

"You better be thinking of a cover story on how you're relationship got started for the Ministry's benefit," Ginny warned before she took off running after her brother.

****S&H****

"You two stay here," Ariel said as she got up to go answer the knock on the door. She could hardly believe it was him as she opened the door seeing Salazar Riddle standing there looking just as handsome as he did when she had seen him last.

"Hello Ariel," Salazar said with a clipped measured tone.

"Sal…Salazar," she sputtered not daring to believe her eyes.

"You seem surprised to see me," Salazar said looking her over.

"I didn't think you'd come," Ariel admitted. She had been dreaming about the day she would see him again but she never thought it was possible.

"Why not," Salazar questioned.

"Hang on a minute." Ariel said turning her head back into the house. "Gabriel, you and Liadan go outside and play for a while. I'll call you when I'm ready for you," Ariel said firmly.

"Yes, Mother but are you sure you'll be ok," Gabriel asked bravely.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Ariel said putting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "I'm just going to get caught up with an _old friend_ I went to school with," Ariel said looking back at Salazar.

"Ok, but call me if you need anything," Gabriel said giving Salazar the once over.

"I will," Ariel said with a roll of her eyes.

"He seems very protective of his Mother," Salazar commented.

"Yes, he is," Ariel said proudly. "Unlike some people I know," she said.

Salazar ignored the jab at his lack of protecting her. "So why was it you thought I wouldn't come," he questioned instead.

"I don't know. I just thought that since you had a wife and family you'd be content to leave the past where it belongs...in the past," Ariel said stepping aside from the door allowing Salazar to follow her inside to the kitchen.

"I don't know where you got your information but you've been misled. I am not nor have I ever been married and the only family I have left is my sister Aquila," Salazar said taking in the homey looking room.

"But your father said..." Ariel said whirling around to look at him.

"My father," Salazar said in a tone as if that explained everything.

"Yes, he said that you had moved on and that you were very happy. He said you were very much in love with your wife and..." Ariel babbled on.

"I have never loved anyone but you, Ariel. I swear to you that I love you and only you. What was my father doing coming round here anyways," Salazar demanded.

"Checking up on me mostly. Making sure there were no signs that I had gone against him and contacted you. He should have known better than that after he threatened to kill my parents and take my children away," Ariel said with disgust.

"Take your children away? Why would he do that," Salazar asked confused.

"Because they were his grandchildren and he wanted to make sure they were raised with his beliefs," she said looking at him skeptically.

"His grandchildren...but that would mean that...I'm there father," Salazar asked as several questions sprang to mind only to have no logical answers.

"Yes, it does," Ariel said looking at him curiously.

"But..." Salazar started staring at her trying to sort it all out in his mind.

"I was pregnant when your father sent me away. I suppose that's why he only allowed a minimum amount of torture from his men that day and refused to let the wolf have a go at me, because he didn't want harm to come to his grandchildren," Ariel snapped out disgustedly.

"Why didn't you say something? If I had known then maybe we could have run away together or _something_ and none of this would have happened," Salazar questioned looking at her pleading for answers.

"I couldn't say anything to you because I had just found out that day that I was pregnant and before I had a chance to tell you, your father's men were surrounding me and saying something about how the Dark Lord was commanding me to appear before him. You know what happened from there," Ariel spit out brokenly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, if I could go back and change it I would, but I can't." Salazar choked out remorsefully. "Why didn't you try contacting me after your parents died and my father couldn't use them against you," Salazar questioned.

"Because I was afraid he would take the children away. He had already tried it before and I was afraid of what would happen if he did get hold of them," Ariel admitted shakily.

"What do you mean he had tried before," Salazar questioned trying to hide the shudder running through him at the thought of his father anywhere near his children.

"Around the time they started showing signs of their magic. He decided they needed to be taken somewhere that they could be taught proper use of it and raised to his specifications," Ariel said simply.

"But they would have been close to two years old then. You mean he was still coming around then," Salazar said.

"Yes, he came around quite often until he started to grow preoccupied," Ariel said not wanting to bring up the war too much.

"And you let him around our children," Salazar screeched.

"I didn't have a choice," Ariel bit back.

"I shudder to think of the things he corrupted their minds with," Salazar said looking at her, knowing how his father's love for the Dark Arts and power could be spun into stories to ensnare the senses to where it sounded like fairy tales.

"I don't think we have much to worry about with Liadan because she didn't spend as much one on one time with him but Gabriel would speak of him for days after one of his visits. Once he stopped coming around Gabriel eventually began to find other interests to occupy his thoughts but I still see your father's influence at times," Ariel admitted shakily.

"I want to see them. I want to spend some time with them and get to know them," Salazar said wondering if he could right the wrong his father had done with his son.

"Of course." Ariel said. She would never deny Salazar access to his own children. "Why don't you have lunch with us," Ariel offered as something as a peace offering.

"Yes, thank you," Salazar said. "Then afterwards we'll sit them down and have a nice long talk with them," Salazar said not wanting to miss another second with his children.

"About what," Ariel asked reluctantly, already scared of the answer.

"About me being their father," Salazar said looking at her.

"No, you can't tell them." Ariel burst out. "Not yet, anyway," she amended after seeing the look on Salazar's face.

"Why the hell not," Salazar demanded.

"Because they need to get to know you first before we just spring this on them." Ariel said trying to explain the kids to him. "Look Liadan doesn't like change very well. While I'm almost absolutely sure she would accept you into the family very easily, since the reason your father stopped seeing Liadan on a one on one basis was because she asked too many questions about you. Gabriel is a different story. He especially isn't going to be very forthcoming in welcoming you to the family because he believed everything your father ever told him."

"I suppose you should have thought of that before you allowed my father to spend years brainwashing him," Salazar spat out venomously.

"Just one damn minute." Ariel shouted. "Don't you dare come into _my home_," she shouted emphasizing my home, "presuming to know anything about what goes on here and furthermore you have no right to decide what is best for _my _children," Ariel spit out heatedly.

"They are my children too, Ariel. That gives me the right to decide what is in their best interest," Salazar said equally angry.

"I think you had better leave then," Ariel said pointing towards her front door. "And please don't let it hit you on your arse on the way out." Ariel retorted.

"I will not allow you to keep me away from my children any longer, if I leave I'm coming back to collect _my children_ from you permanently." Salazar threatened.

"You wouldn't do that because then you'd be just like _him," _Ariel said glaring at him.

"Don't try me Ariel," Salazar warned. "I'll give you until noon tomorrow to make your decision. And Ariel if you try to run I will find you. And when I do I'll make my father's torture seem like child's play." Salazar said before disapparating with a loud pop.

****S&H****

"Where are you going?" Aquila asked in a husky but lazy voice as she laid there in the king size bed holding a sheet to her bare breasts as she watched Jadon meticulously buttoning up his dress shirt as he stood on his side of the bed.

"I must see to our guests," Jadon said stopping in his buttoning to reach out and stroke her cheek.

"Must you," Aquila asked brazenly.

"I must," Jadon confirmed, running his thumb over her bottom lip.

Aquila was nowhere near ready to relinquish her time alone with Jadon and grabbed his hand in both of her small ones and started pressing soft kisses along his hand as she slowly clamoured up to her knees on the bed walking towards him. "You sure you're ready to go back to them so soon," she said moving to nuzzle his neck as she started to stroke his half flaccid member through his trousers.

"Quila," he groaned knowing he was fighting a losing battle as she increased the pressure on his cock. "To hell with the guests," he grunted pushing her backwards on the bed as he fell on top of her.

****S&H****

Matt walked along the corridors of Kodak School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a heavy feeling of nostalgia. There were a lot of memories here at the school, some good, some bad, some were downright hilarious and some were scarier than hell. This was the place where he first felt like he fit in. His earliest memories he could remember clearly he always felt like an outcast in his Muggle elementary school. The kids that were in his class made fun of him because he talked funny and said funny things. He probably had talked funny when he first started, now that he thought about it, he most likely had a bit of an English accent when he first started. Back then he hadn't understood it and felt like the oddball. Teachers used to brag about him and his grades which only further pushed him out of the crowds because his peers never liked show offs.

His parents...the parents who had raised him that is had always encouraged him to do whatever and try whatever he set his mind too. They were the most wonderful parents any boy could ask for. He wasn't sure about how wonderful his biological parents really were. Since he had woken up this morning with all of these past memories of his biological parents, from what he gathered from the new/past memories, his mother had doted on him; his father had been somewhat distant but devoted just the same. Yet it was the whole thing of why his biological parents never tried to find him that was causing him distress. "Oh Merlin, I have to tell my parents," he thought as he hurried through the corridor towards the Headmaster's office.

****S&H****

Kathryn smiled brightly as she pulled her head out of the floo. Things couldn't be better, she thought as she waddled into the kitchen. She was in her element with organizing and planning things. She grabbed a slice of the pepperoni and mushrooms and pickles pizza and took a bite. They were good to go to London, Healer Wells, saw no problem with them traveling by Muggle means to London and switching their care over to St. Mungo's. Healer Wells even set up her first appointment with Healer Moorhead for after their arrival. Kathryn had taken care of arranging the tickets to London and had even spoken to a real estate agent about looking at some houses that were for rent in the area. All that was left for them to do now was catch their flight and be on their way. Hopefully it wouldn't be long until they had the answers they needed.

****S&H****

Severus apparated to his private rooms at Hogwarts, not the least bit surprised to have that privilege still. Lucius's parting words still running through his head…_"You really believe it was her Gryffindor tendencies that made her propose marriage," Lucius laughed at his friend. "You really need to learn a thing or two about women. No woman would do such a thing regardless of their affiliations of houses." Lucius said. _Whatever Lucius was trying to get at, wasn't completely lost on Severus. After all hadn't she admitted earlier when he had performed Legilimency on her at the hearing that she had some degree of feelings for him? " _It's not like it would be tragic or unwanted on my part_, " he clearly remembered hearing as he tried to recall some of the exact words he had read in her mind. _" He's not handsome in the traditional sense, but he is rather attractive in a professional sort of way, " _had been in there as well_._ _" And his eyes, I can get lost in those black depths, they are so mysterious always holding secrets._ _He's intelligent and well spoken._ _He could keep up with me intellectually, and I wouldn't have to keep explaining what I mean with him like I do with Harry and Ron all the time. And that voice….Merlin, I swear half the female population wet their knickers just listening to him, " _he couldn't help himself as that part kept ringing over and over in his head making him want to find out for himself just how wet she could get for him with the proper motivation if all it took was the sound of his voice to make her wet her knickers in class.

****S&H****

_Well this certainly turned out to be a memorable day_, Hermione thought as she apparated straight to Hogsmeade. Tears stung her eyes, she knew she had led Ron on but she didn't think of him like that. Ron was more of a brother type than a boyfriend. She never meant to hurt him, but then she never figured when she woke up this morning she'd be engaged either, let alone to Professor Snape. She never really ever thought it was possible…well she knew it was a possibility, but she also figured with Harry's new found fame as "The Savior of the Wizarding World," campaigning for house arrest she wouldn't have to use her loophole. Of course she wasn't complaining about being engaged to the man who starred in so many if not all her fantasies.

Sitting down on a boulder between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, wrapping her arms around her to block out some of the chill. _If only he would let his guard down more. He wanted to kiss me I'm almost sure of it. He wouldn't have gotten any objections from me if he had kissed me either. I've dreamed of him doing a lot more than kissing me the past couple of years. Wait a minute. Was he getting aroused when he was holding me? I felt __something __for a brief moment I'm sure of it. If he wanted me why didn't he do something about it? Why for once couldn't he have just given in and acted like a man and not some professor with ethics? _Of course if she was honest with herself, his integrity, his blunt callous candor even with his acerbic tongue was some of things that attracted her to him. She just wished he start seeing her as a grown woman not the silly little girl.

****S&H****

Pius backed her up against the desk and kissed her again, hungrily. He smiled against her mouth as he reached down, and slowly started pulling up her skirt to ball up at her waist between them.

"Pius, no, we can't!" she whispered in a weak protest.

He nibbled her upper lip while he reached for his belt. "I'll show you how easy it is." he lifted her up to him and his mouth covered hers as his lean hands brought her over him. He groaned as he went into her.

She stopped protesting, thinking breathing. She clung to him, moaning into his devouring mouth as he drove into her with the noisy scratching of the desk sliding against the stone floor. She was so hungry for him that she sobbed with every quick hard motion of his hips. He caught her cries as he drove her right over the edge into ecstasy. She shuddered and shuddered, her cries muffled by his mouth. Seconds later, his body corded and arched. He made a hoarse harsh cry in her ear.

His mouth traced her lips, her cheeks, her ear. He nibbled her earlobe. She kissed his cheek, his neck, his mouth. "I told you we could." he murmured triumphantly breathless. He moved again.

She gasped. She was still sensitive, and those tiny motions were so sweet. "So I see,' she whispered rakishly. "You think you're up for more," she whispered, pulling his hips closer to hers.

"We're about to see."

****S&H****

"You know once it all sinks in there are bound to be some questions on more than just those surrounding our marriage and Hermione's parentage," Isobel said concerned as they made the trek up to the Headmaster's office.

"Such as," Regulus asked. He had figured on questions regarding Hermione's parentage and their marriage but what else could there be questions about.

"Why it took us nineteen years to have our first child comes to mind," Isobel said tucking Cassandra into her chest a little more.

"Then I guess we just tell them the truth," Regulus said noticing Cassandra was starting to fuss.

"Are you sure," Isobel questioned. "You know I don't like to dwell on it. We lost a child and it was just too painful for me to even consider the possibility of it happening again so I refused to get pregnant again. I think in a way it gave me a better understanding though of why my parents sent me away when I was little after my brother died," Isobel reasoned softly. "I think we need to duck in one of these classrooms so I can feed Cassie," Isobel said softly.

Regulus nodded and opened the first door they came to and ushered her inside. He waited until Isobel had started nursing Cassandra before he said anything. "You know you've rarely talked about your parents sending you away, after your brother died," Regulus said.

"Truthfully, I don't recall much about Matthew. I was only six when he died and other than a few memories of playing with him and Sev, his funeral is the only thing I really recall and I think that is only because everyone was so sad, especially my mother," Isobel said stroking a finger along Cassandra's cheek.

"Do you think your parents ever had more children," Regulus asked.

"I know Mother was pregnant when I was about thirteen or fourteen though I don't know what happened because she stopped coming around for a while then she wasn't pregnant anymore when she started coming around again. She never made mention of it and neither did I for fear of upsetting her," Isobel answered honestly.

"Did you ever ask your father," Regulus asked knowing Isobel and her father's relationship was very close before they were married.

"No, because after that I noticed a difference in both my parents. It was like they were becoming emotionally distant, Father was more so and I didn't want to make things any worse," Isobel said regretfully.

"I just thought of something. You speak of your parents coming to see you separately but never together. Didn't they ever come to see you at the same time," Regulus asked recalling things she had said in the past about her parents.

"For the most part, no. Although they did manage to find a way for us to spend my birthdays and Christmases together as a family," Isobel said. "One or the other would get me and we'd leave to go somewhere secret kept then the other would join shortly later." She answered burping Cassandra.

"Oh," Regulus said.

"How come you never asked me any of this in the past nineteen years," Isobel questioned.

"You just get so sad and withdrawn when your family is mentioned that I thought it best not to bring it up," Regulus shrugged. "Besides you know I like seeing you smile more than crying."

"That's only true because you don't like dealing with the emotional upheaval of crying woman." Isobel laughed.

"True, besides I never know what to do half the time anyways," Regulus answered.

"Here hold her for a second," Isobel said handing him Cassandra while she did up her bodice. "Is there anything else you want to know," she asked buttoning the buttons.

"Not that I can think of," Regulus said looking down at Cassandra.

"Ok, well let's go see if we can find my parents and give them a surprise." Isobel said smiling as she tucked Cassandra's blankets around her a little tighter.

****S&H****

Albus stood there in the Headmaster's office looking and feeling as though he had just lost his best friend, which in a manner of speaking he had. His and Minerva's relationship had never been full of rainbows and flowers but it had been a life of love and to his way of thinking that was all that mattered. He just wished Minerva could see things from his perspective. He hadn't wanted to send their children away but it had to be done for their own protection. He had known from the time he had made the decision to send Marcus and Isobel away that it would be painful to see them go, especially for Minerva but after what had happened to Matthew he knew that having them meet the same fate would have been absolutely unbearable. Not bothering any of Severus's things he walked over to the window to stare out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, seeing the destruction of the second place he called home. He normally found solace here in his office, but today he couldn't find any solace because it wasn't his office anymore it was Severus's. Turning around not even acknowledging the former Headmasters and Headmistress of Hogwarts as he walked down the twisting stairs with a clear pop he apparated straight to Astronomy Tower to look upon the destruction thinking of how the destruction of the one place he held sacred was now resembling the destruction in his life.

He had met Minerva when she first attended Hogwarts. As her Transfiguration Professor he could tell she had a special talent in the subject. He gave her private tutorage to find her animagus form, and even helped her register. He still remembered when she had told him she was looking to go into Magical Law Enforcement after spending a summer with her parents. When she had to decide on whether to accept or decline Dougal McGregor's marriage proposal, she came seeking his advice. He hadn't been thrilled but he knew pursuing a relationship with her would be wrong on many different levels. First and foremost being their age difference for Minerva was so much younger and a student of his. The second being that at that particular moment he wasn't exactly free to pursue a relationship with Minerva because when he had started to notice her in that way he started courting Althea Richardson a widow, in an effort to forget Minerva and things were somewhat serious between them. When Minerva had came to him seeking advice about McGregor he told her to do what made her happy, while secretively hoping she wouldn't accept McGregor's proposal. To this day he still didn't understand how she went from declining McGregor to accepting a position in Magical Law Enforcement, but he was thankful that she wasn't turning her back on her magic. If he had known then that he'd be introducing her to her future husband Elphinstone Urquart who was the head of Magical Law Enforcement, he wouldn't have written that glowing, lengthy recommendation letter to help get Minerva a position on the team, no matter how good he knew she'd be at her job. He could admit to himself he wanted her to be with him then. Then she decided Magical Law wasn't for her six months after she started, and signed on to be his apprentice. He saw her widowed during the first year, and they started to grow closer to each other as the years went on. They weren't the only ones to notice. Althea noticed and ended their love affair so by the time that Minerva's last year being his apprentice came around they were a couple. After she tested out in her Transfiguration and he became Headmaster of Hogwarts they were married. He still remembered when he gave her Safe Haven for a wedding present…..

"_Oh Albus, it's lovely," she exclaimed as she looked at the little stone cottage with so much potential to be the kind of warm loving home she envisioned it to be yet was a manor fit enough for a man of Albus's social standing. _

He had enjoyed giving her a tour of their house, watching and listening as she rattled off every little thing that she envisioned for each room right down to the smallest details. They had spent holidays and summer break there in wedded bliss for two years before Minerva got pregnant with Matthew. He could still vividly see the day she told him….

"_Minerva, are you in here," he asked as he walked into their shared bedroom which happened to be the Headmaster's quarters at the time. _

"_I'll be out in a minute, Albus," Minerva called out from the bathroom._

"_Take your time. I was just surprised you weren't waiting for me in my study. Your message said it was important," Albus said sitting down on the bed to wait._

"_Oh, well I wanted to surprise you," Minerva said stepping out in her bridal peignoir. The silky thin straps were sliding down her shoulders underneath the frothy material of her robe. _

"_Well...you've certainly done that." Albus stammered out unable to take his eyes off her as her gown seemed to float around her as she glided towards him as slick as a cat. "What's the occasion," he asked trying to think if he forgot a special date or something._

"_Do I need an occasion to call my husband home in the middle of the day," Minerva asked smiling at him._

"_No, not as long as you're looking like that you don't," Albus said already feeling his body responding to the sight of her. _

_He still felt his body responding to the very image of Minerva in her skimpy gown and robe._

"_Do you remember the first time I wore this, Albus," Minerva asked softly putting a hand on his shoulder as she played with the end of his beard._

"_Our wedding night," Albus said wondering if he had forgotten his anniversary but that wasn't right they had gotten married at the end of June not in May._

"_I love you so much, Albus," Minerva whispered in his ear as she stepped in between his spread legs._

"_I love you too, Minerva," he said trying to keep eye contact with her and failing miserably with her plump rounded breasts right at his eye level._

"_I'm so happy right now I could burst," Minerva said sitting down on his leg, wrapping an arm around behind his neck and pulling him closer._

"_I can see that." He said noticing she seemed to be glowing, as he gave her a chaste kiss. "Suppose you tell me why so we can move on to other more pleasurable topics," he murmured unable to keep his hands to himself as he started to feel up his wife._

"_Do you remember last night when I told you I wasn't feeling well," Minerva murmured arching her back and pressing her breast into Albus's hand that was cupping the tender globe._

"_Yes, and I insisted that you take today off and rest and it must have worked because you don't seem ill now," Albus remarked letting his thumb run over her taut nipple making it grow into a little pebble._

"_No, I'm not ill. At least right now I'm not...but I was ill again earlier so I went to see Poppy," Minerva answered as she started twirling his beard with a sudden renewed energy._

"_Oh, and what did she say," Albus asked curiously._

"_She said that I'm in perfect health and that you're going to be a daddy," Minerva said excitedly._

"_What….." He said gripping her shoulders in both hands and moving her off her perch as he stared into her. He felt as if someone had just doused him with ice water. A cold shower couldn't have been any more effective than her words at killing the mood. He could tell from the look on her face she wanted him to take her in his arms and hold her…kiss her…make love to her to celebrate the news of their child but he couldn't even rally up false excitement. It was too soon, she wasn't supposed to get pregnant this fast. They had just discussed not using the potion anymore last month. How could she be pregnant already? "How we just discussed… you weren't supposed to get pregnant yet," Albus said looking at her in disbelief. He wasn't ready to share her just yet. They were still newlyweds for the most part, now they were going to be parents._

"_I know we just discussed stopping the contraceptives last month and honestly I thought it'd take longer but there's just been a change in plans and I am pregnant. Earlier than what we planned I know but still… Is it so wrong to want to have my husband's child," Minerva questioned._

"_You didn't have Elphinstone's child," he retorted as he started to pace around the room._

"_Elphinstone wasn't the man I wanted to be married too. Elphinstone wasn't the man I wanted to be the father of my children," Minerva said looking at him._

"_Are you saying you didn't love him," Albus questioned looking at her stunned._

"_I cared for him but I didn't love him...not the way a woman should love her husband. And honestly we really hadn't gotten around to talking about children before he…." Minerva admitted._

"_Minerva..." Albus questioned._

"_Just think Albus in a few months they'll be a little baby...the best of both of us symbolizing our love for each other," _

He remembered how she accused him of being jealous of a fetus and how she put him in his place. A smile twitched at his lips as he admitted to himself that he had been jealous of his own child thinking their child would become the sole focus of her world. Then Matthew was born that December….

"_I'd like you to meet your son Matthew Albus Percival Dumbledore." Minerva said putting the tiny squirming bundle wrapped in a baby blue blanket to him. _

_He looked down into the wrinkled pink face of his son and was instantly just as in love with Matthew as he was with Minerva. He would have done anything to protect his son._

Oh there were times he was ready to take it all back, the first few months with the two am feedings, and the up all night with colic that no amount of magic could control. The endless nappies that needed changed and robes that needed to be Scourgified after every feeding and so forth, but truthfully he would take it all over again just to have his son again.

Minerva had taken a sabbatical from the time she was showing till Matthew was old enough to be left with a house elf and wasn't nursing quiet as often.

He remembered one night when Minerva and he had finally broken down and taken Matthew to see Poppy when he had colic….

"_I don't know what else to do Poppy," said a frazzled Minerva at the very end of her rope while he walked around in tight circles trying to soothe Matthew._

"_I suggest you take him home, give him a warm soothing bath with lavender oils, and leave him in only his nappie. Albus you sit in a rocking chair with your chest bare and hold Matthew to you, chest to chest and pat his bottom and back in intervals of bottom…back and so forth." Poppy said._

"_I think we're willing to try anything at this point," Minerva said._

He could still remember the feel of Matthew's wet cheek and slobbery mouth laying against his bare chest as he did what Poppy had told them. It was a humbling feeling knowing how Matthew was to lay there against his chest so trusting and dependent on him to fix what was hurting him. It was the first time but definitely not the last time he ever felt that way.

They were living at Hogwarts during the school year, Minerva was in their quarters with their son and daughter. Isobel Kendra Dumbledore was born two years after Matthew. Minerva was trying to get a stubborn four year old Matthew ready for bed. He was sitting in the Headmaster's office going over the school's expense sheets for each class, when Matthew ran into his office almost naked, crying and wearing nothing but his underwear.

"_Hey, what's this all about," Albus asked as Matthew came running across the room._

"_I don't want to go to bed yet," Matthew cried as he climbed up on Albus's lap. _

"_Oh and why is that," Albus asked._

_"Because I want you to read me my story," Matthew said seriously._

"_I thought you liked it when Mummy read you your story," Albus said confused by the fact that Matthew actually wanted him. Minerva was almost always Matthew's first choice when it came to which one of them he wanted to spend time with._

"_I do, but Izzy is being a big baby and won't let Mummy and me have our time together," Matthew declared. _

_Albus chuckled as he realized why Matthew was so upset. "Well Isobel is a baby and she's teething right now. You used to want Mummy to comfort you when you weren't feeling well, you still do if I remember correctly," Albus said softly knowing that Matthew always got jealous whenever Minerva paid more attention to Isobel than him. _

"_I wish you never brought Izzy home," Matthew sniffled before he laid his head down against Albus's chest._

"_You don't mean that Matthew." Albus said patting Matthew's back tenderly. _

"_Matthew," Minerva scolded from where she stood in the doorway holding a fussy Isobel on her hip. "I told you not to bother Daddy, he has work he has to do, now come here," Minerva said softly._

"_I want Daddy to tell me a story," Matthew said looking at Minerva standing holding that screaming brat he wished would just go back wherever she came from._

"_Matthew," Minerva said sternly._

"_It's all right," Albus said holding up a hand to ward off Minerva's protest as he stood up to carry Matthew back into their quarters where he read him a story from Tales of Beedle the Bard. _

It was the first time Matthew had shown a real preference to him rather than Minerva and he rather liked the feeling of knowing that at least for a brief moment he had been able to be the one to comfort his son and make him happy.

Then there was the first time Matthew ever went flying, with Isobel and Severus of course.

Albus stood at Safe Haven out on the pitch that Minerva had wanted so she could teach their children how to play Quidditch. He wasn't nearly as competitive as Minerva in the sport but then he hadn't sustained an injury during the house cup game either.

"_Don't fly too high," Albus warned having just given Severus and Matthew and Isobel their first brooms. Isobel's broom wouldn't fly higher than two feet off the ground while the boy's brooms wouldn't go any higher than four feet due to the charm he had put on them but if the boys' intent was strong enough to fly higher they'd break the charms. _

Then he remembered that dreadful conversation he had with Matthew….

"_Dad, can we talk," Matthew asked walking into his study at Safe Haven._

"_Yes, of course. What's on your mind," Albus asked looking at his son's somber face wondering what could have taken the smile right off his face._

"_Severus," Matthew said softly._

"_What about him," Albus asked confused. He knew how close of friends Matthew and Severus were, the best of buds. Not that he objected to them being friends but to look at Matthew's face it made him wonder. _

"_His dad hits Aunt Eileen and Severus says it's really bad. That's the reason she's got all those bruises and can hardly walk sometimes when they come here," Matthew said in a barely audible whisper._

_If he hadn't been paying attention he never would have heard it. It wasn't the first time he felt pure undulated hatred for Eileen. Now he just had another reason to hate her with a passion. How dare she come here and bring her troubles to their door for their children to witness. If it wasn't for the fact that Severus was Matthew's best friend and Eileen was Minerva's cousin he wouldn't allow them to come here. Yet he had to concede on the point he couldn't turn Eileen away when she showed up battered and broken any more than he could turn any other woman away. "I know, son," Albus said speaking truthfully. There was no point in lying to his son. _

"_What do you mean you know," Matthew questioned._

"_Your mother and I have both tried to get your aunt Eileen to leave Tobias but she refuses. She says it's best that Severus have even an abusive drunkard as a father than no father at all," Albus said saying verbatim the same thing Eileen always used as an excuse. _

"_Did you know he yells at Sev all the time and he calls him names? He says Sev is a freak and...," Matthew said looking up at him._

_Albus stared into a pair of matching blue eyes begging him to fix this and protect his friend…. "Matthew, I wish there was something I could do, but my hands are tied. As long as your aunt Eileen lives in the muggle world there is nothing I can do since she won't ask for help getting herself and Severus out of that situation and she refuses to press charges against Tobias there is nothing that can be done," Albus explained reaching out for his son._

"_There has to be Dad," Matthew said tearfully._

"_In our world Matthew what goes on between a husband and wife is private and no one has the right to interfere unless one of them asks for help," Albus tried to explain. _

"_But they don't live in our world. Doesn't that change things," Matthew questioned hopefully._

"_The Muggles have their own ways of dealing with these things, Matthew and as long as Severus and Eileen remain silent about the abuse I'm afraid it will continue," Albus said softly._

"_I'm scared Dad. I'm scared that Severus is going to end up dead and that I'm going to lose my best friend," Matthew sobbed out._

"_I want you to make me a promise, Matthew," Albus said sighed heavily._

"_What," Matthew questioned._

"_Promise me that if Severus ever tells you that Tobias does anything to hurt him physically or if he even says he thinks he's in danger you'll tell me," Albus said._

"_Then you'll do something," Matthew said hopefully._

"_That's the only way I can do something. I promise you that I will not let anyone get away with harming Severus," Albus said knowing if it really came down to it he would save Eileen's life as well if he could, despite hating her._

"_I promise, Dad," Matthew said._

"_Ok, and perhaps you shouldn't mention this to your mother. I don't want to upset her unnecessarily," Albus said with his eyes twinkling._

"_Sure, Dad," Matthew said feeling lighter as he smiled a gap tooth` ed smile at his father. _

"_Alright, now you run along. I have a few things to finish up here before dinner," Albus said patting Matthew on the head before he ruffled his auburn hair._

"_Sure, Dad. See you at dinner...and thanks," Matthew said heading back towards the door. "Hey Dad can we go flying after supper," Matthew asked._

"_Sure," Albus sighed glad Matthew's concentration was short lived._

There weren't nearly enough memories of Matthew being the growing happy little boy for it all ended too soon. To this day he couldn't remember what had been so important that took him out the day Matthew had died. When he had gotten back he had heard Minerva out on the pitch with Eileen keening helplessly over Matthew's charred body while Eileen attempted to console her.

Of course the next logical thing at the time had been Minerva accusing him of not being there was what killed Matthew. He blamed himself as well, but Minerva had been extremely harsh. He had understood it was her grief causing her to react that way but it hadn't made it hurt any less hearing the woman he loved say she blamed him for causing their son's death. That was partly the reason he hadn't whisked Isobel away to a safe house the moment Matthew's funeral was over. He knew there wouldn't be a chance in hell of gaining her forgiveness if she lost Isobel so soon as well. So he had waited as long as he felt he could safely do so taking advantage of every moment possible to spend time together and make memories he knew would have to last them a very long time.

He would never forget Minerva laughing at him when she walked into her sitting room to find him having a tea party complete with lemon drops biscuits, finger sandwiches and tea with a very prim and proper six year old Isobel and her dolls.

"_Daddy, your pinkie needs to be out when drinking tea," Isobel scolded primly._

"_Of course sweetheart," he said picking his tea up and sticking his pinkie out in the air away from his cup. _

"_Daddy!" Isobel screeched when she caught him dunking his biscuit into his tea. "No, you're not supposed to do that," Isobel said scolding him once more._

"_Izzy sweetheart why don't you invite Mummy to join us," Albus suggested softly looking over to the doorway where Minerva was standing. _

"_Oh yes, Mummy come sit," Isobel said pouring her mummy a cup of tea._

"_Why thank you," Minerva said sitting down beside Albus._

He still wasn't sure how they had convinced Severus but it ended up being the perfect family tea party. He remembered tucking Isobel into bed every night as snug as he could reassuring her she was safe and loved and giving in every time she had asked for one more story. He felt the tears prickling in his eyes as he recalled the last time they had spent time together as a family. It was four months after Matthew had died and Minerva would barely look at him as they sat there having breakfast. Finally the moment to say goodbye arrived and it had nearly destroyed him hearing Isobel beg not to be sent away to her, and Minerva crying her heart out as she grieved the loss of another child. The one bright spot in the whole situation had been that he knew where Isobel was being taken and he could pop in for a visit any time he wished. He hadn't told Minerva where he was sending their daughter for fear she would act like an emotional mother and give their cover away. And knowing Minerva was grieving for not one but two of her children he hadn't popped in to see Isobel as much as he could have because it broke his heart every time hearing Isobel crying for her mummy and wanting to come with him.

Marcus had been a total accident. He knew Minerva wanted another child after Matthew's death but wasn't willing to lose yet another child. He could still see the look of pure hatred on Minerva's face as took Marcus from her arms and had him sent to a safe house. It hadn't been easy on him watching his son go knowing he wasn't going to have the memories he had with Isobel and Matthew to sustain him. But it was for the best at least they'd be alive to live their lives.

Perhaps it was too much to ask of Minerva to give up her children for the greater good. But thank goodness they got to have some part of their children's lives well at least from eleven to seventeen while they resided at Hogwarts. Though if Minerva ever made the connection with Marcus it never showed.

****S&H****

Minerva stood there staring at the closed door, as the tears she had been holding in check finally started falling down her cheeks unencumbered. They were back to that breaking point once again. In forty years they had only gotten to this distant spot in their marriage three times. Sinking down into her chair she pulled the four picture locket out from under her robes, her pristine nail flicking it open to look at the pictures within.

A watery smile flitted on her lips as she stared at the picture of her and Albus on their wedding day…

"_Minerva, hold still or I'll bind you to the chair," Isobel McGonagall said sternly._

"_I can't sit still Mother, I'm too nervous," Minerva said._

"_Well let me assure you that, conceited monkey's butt you call a fiancé, will be standing there waiting for you to walk down the aisle towards him." Eileen said reassuringly._

"_Somebody pinch me," Minerva said clasping Eileen's hands tightly in hers. "Ow," Minerva said looking over to see her mother smiling brightly. "I didn't mean literally Mother," Minerva said rubbing her arm._

"_Now you know you aren't dreaming," Isobel said smiling. "Honestly Minerva, you act as if this is your first wedding."_

"_In a way it is. I loved Elphinstone, but I never loved him like I love Albus," Minerva sighed…._

How true that statement had been. She had loved three times in her life, including Albus, the other two paled in comparison. Elphinstone, wasn't as passionate as she made every one believe. She had cared for him greatly but she only responded to his advances because she couldn't have the men she wanted. She had loved Dougal McGregor with all the heated passion that went along with loving someone with a school girl crush. She just couldn't stand to live her life like her mother, constantly hiding her magic. Then there was her love for Albus. There was a very thin line between love and hate that she walked constantly with Albus. As much as she hated him at times she loved him just as much. He was the air in her lungs, the beat of her heart. He was her everything. It didn't matter what he did, or had done or was going to do, she'd love him with every breath and beat of her heart until she was dead. And there were quite a lot of times when she went against everything she held dear to stand beside him. She hadn't agreed with him about sending Isobel or Marcus off, but after the pain associated with losing Matthew, she conceded in order to keep her children safe.

A smile came to her face as she remembered that wintery day in December when she gave birth to Matthew…..

"_Minerva, dear you are in labor. You need to go lay down and rest, not walking around the conservatory watering plants that don't really need watered." Albus said firmly._

_She had woken up this morning as usual with just small twinges in her back. "Albus, I'm fine," she answered. "It's just the false contractions Poppy warned us about," Minerva said softly. "Besides even if this is the real thing we're still a long ways off from actually having our son with us._

Little had she known that Matthew would be born five hours later.

"_Come on Minerva, push," Poppy said._

"_I would if I could get a better grip," Minerva snapped out angrily as she tried to get a hold of her knees to bare down. But between her mother holding one arm and Albus trying to help her push they were more of a hindrance than help. Thankfully after her snapping her mother and Albus let her go so she could do it on her own. _

"_You're doing it sweetheart," Isobel cooed._

"_One more Minerva," Poppy said._

"_I'd like my son now," Albus said smiling._

"_I'd like to see you do this," Minerva said huffily as she panted. Her whole body felt as if she was going to split into two pieces from the inside out._

"_Congratulations," Poppy said wrapping up the small bundle. "You have a son," Poppy said handing Minerva her pink wet wrinkle faced son to her. _

"_Meet your son, Matthew Albus Percival Dumbledore." Minerva said smiling a watery smile up at Albus._

Albus hadn't been pleased at first when he found out she was pregnant with Matthew. But once he saw his son for the first time, all the concerns Minerva had about Albus not being a good father flittered right out the window.

Then she recalled the time two years after Matthew was born she hadn't felt as nervous or anxious about telling Albus about Isobel….

_Minerva sat there eating toast and tea, for breakfast while Albus tried to encourage Matthew to eat a few more bites of his oatmeal. Of course Albus was wearing more than what had gone in Matthew's stomach. _

"_And what is so amusing Minerva," Albus asked looking over at her after he had __Evanesco __the mess and cleaned both he and Matthew up. _

"_Nothing," Minerva said looking at Matthew after giving Albus a mysterious yet mischievous smile. _

"_Am I going to like what ever put that smile on your face," Albus asked seriously._

"_I'm not sure," Minerva said. "I believe you will," she said coly. _

"_Minerva, as much as I love playing this game with you just tell me," Albus said looking at her._

"_I think we're pregnant," Minerva said softly._

"_You think we are or you know we are," Albus questioned._

"_I haven't performed the charm yet, but I'm pretty confident that we are," Minerva said._

She remembered how Albus couldn't wait and performed the charm then he was sweeping her up his arms and spinning first her then Matthew around in joyous circles.

Isobel Kendra Dumbledore's birth had been slightly easier than Matthew's but not hardly. She had gone into labor with Isobel, during her fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor class. She only remembered because they were doing mock testing for their OWLS. She had ignored the labor pains for most of the morning and had every intention of getting through that particular class before she went to see Poppy. She had gotten up to do her rounds around the room when her water broke scaring Miss Flint to death, as she bent over double grabbing the girl's desk in pain. She barely got the words out for someone to fetch Albus through clenched teeth. By the time Albus got her to the hospital wing Isobel was already crowning.

Minerva laughed out loud in the empty room, as she remembered Albus's startled look after they managed to get her onto the cot, Poppy had went to check to see how far she was dilated only to reappear holding a wailing Isobel.

Isobel was so much like her namesake in temperament and kindness. It had been hard until Isobel started Hogwarts. When Isobel started Hogwarts Minerva was so hoping her daughter would be placed in her house so she could get some special time with her, only to have Isobel placed in Ravenclaw. She still got to share things with Isobel like a normal mother, because Isobel would come to her every Friday evening. It had broken her heart when she went to go see Isobel two months after her graduation only to find her daughter missing. Naturally with Voldemort still amongst the living they had searched for her only to come up with nothing. No trace of her magic outside of her apparating to Safe Haven once and then to muggle London. They had even gotten the muggle authorities involved but nothing ever came of it. It was hell not knowing if your child is alive and well or if she had met her maker. She didn't know how she was going to do it but she was going to find out what happened to her daughter one way or another. And she was going to find Marcus as well.

Out of all three of her children Marcus had been the hardest in telling Albus, as well as the whole pregnancy and birthing. He was probably the one she missed the most, not because she loved him more or anything. She loved all her children equally but Marcus was different, because she didn't have nearly enough memories of Marcus like she had with Matthew and Isobel. Well one thing was for sure she was going to find her children or die trying.

****S&H****

When he apparated them there had been no question in his mind as to where he needed to take them. He wanted Eileen in his bed again. "That always worked on shutting you up." Aberforth murmured, breaking the kiss once they landed in Hogsmeade. "Eileen," Aberforth said questionably when she didn't reply.

"Aberforth," she chattered slumping against him. "I don't feel so good," she said clinging to his robes as if they were the only thing holding her up.

"It's all right love, I've got you," Aberforth said sweeping her up in his arms. "I got you," he said, wondering if he should apparated her to St. Mungo's. No, St. Mungo's was out of the question because they were still crawling with Auras and other magical law enforcers. Not to mention Death Eaters who were under guard just looking for willing victims to get out. Not to mention the fact they probably all thought Severus was a traitor to the Dark Lord and some of them might know Eileen. It was a known fact in his opinion that desperate men did desperate things. And he couldn't risk St. Mungo's alerting the Ministry to Eileen's appearance considering she was still wanted. He wasn't going to risk losing her again. "It's ok, love." He said squeezing her tighter as they apparated directly to his bedroom in the Hog's Head.

"Aberforth," Eileen whispered in a groan.

"You're going to be just fine. I'll take care of you till your magic is replenished," Aberforth said looking at her the worry evident in his eyes, not that she was going to notice at the moment.

"I love you...Aberforth Dumbledore," Eileen murmured moments before her head fell to the side where it rested on his shoulder.

Aberforth felt his heart constrict at her simple words, he had longed to hear again. Obviously she was delirious from her depletion because he didn't think she would say such a thing now. "They'll be plenty of time to say what needs said later, Eileen. You just rest and replenish your magic," Aberforth said chokingly as he placed a kiss to her forehead hoping he was right that once she was healthy and back to normal he'd hear the words he longed for again.

"Merlin, you're burning up." He whispered still feeling the heat radiating from her skin against his lips as he pulled back a breath. He should have known Eileen would have been difficult and stubborn, he thought shaking his head with a heavy sigh of knowing. "What have you done to yourself, Eileen?" he asked knowing it was a pointless question when knowing Eileen's character. "Of all the foolish, things you could have done port keying that distance at your age," Aberforth said carrying her the few remaining steps to his bed.

"Not…Foolish…Have...to...get...to...Severus. Have...to...help...my...son," Eileen stammered out shivering as he laid her on the bed.

"Your son...correction _our_ son is fine." Aberforth stated with no anger or malice intent behind the correction. "You just concentrate on getting your strength back. I'm sure that's what he wants, for you to take care of yourself and get well so you can dance at his wedding,"

"Severus's...wedding," Eileen slurred opening her eyes but unable to really focus on him.

"Shush, don't talk now, Eileen." He said tucking her into bed. "Rest and don't think about anything right now," Aberforth said trying to encourage Eileen to lay back and rest.

"Cold...so cold," Eileen said as she started shivering so badly her teeth were chattering.

"Damn it," Aberforth said realizing her condition was worsening. Magical depletion that was treated quickly with rest could grow even more serious. Fevers that made you feel as if you were burning from the inside out from over use of magic. Chills that felt like you were in the worst tundra or at the North Pole with how cold you felt you were. Then if you still hadn't gotten it treated by then seizers, with over sensitive nerves worst the worst Cruicio you could endure then you could drop into a comma and only if you were lucky you might have your magic when you woke up. There was no way in hell he was going to let Eileen lose her magic.

Aberforth pulled the covers over Eileen as she lay there shivering more violently by the moment. He scrambled to find every last thing he could find to put over her hoping to give her the warmth her body needed but it didn't seem to help. That's when he remembered when Katrina had laid in that very bed, her magic slowly draining from her body as she slipped into unconsciousness and how the healer had encouraged him to let her know he was close by to give her the strength she needed to fight. He had refused and in fact left as his wife lay there dying. Vowing to himself that he wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Eileen. Aberforth began to undress and upon finishing the task removed the heavy pile of covers from Eileen and began undressing her as well before laying down beside her and replacing the pile of covers over them both. Holding Eileen tight against his side Aberforth laid there giving Eileen every ounce of warmth, love, and magic he could manage as he gradually noticed that her body temperature seemed to be rising and the shivering was slowing down. Deciding that the worst of the danger was over and that all she needed was rest. Aberforth drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in years holding Eileen in his arms tightly and securely. Now that he had her back he sure wasn't about to let go of her.

****S&H****

"So, what did you find out," Victoria asked as they walked into the solarium.

"I got hold of Severus's magical birth certificate and it lists Aberforth Dumbledore as the father," Septimius answered gruffly as they sat down at the patio style table.

"I could have told you that," Victoria said, starting to pour them both a cup of tea.

"Oh," Septimius said confused as he picked up a few of his favorite drizzled chocolate biscuits.

"Yes," Victoria said dejectedly.

"Then why didn't you," Septimius asked curiously.

"Because, Septimius, I thought you would be smart enough to figure it out for yourself. After all Eileen and Aberforth did live together for a few weeks around the time Severus would have been conceived," Victoria pointed out.

"How could I have known that, I thought she was staying with your sister," Septimius said accusingly.

"She did stay with Helena off and on for a while, but there were extenuating circumstances to that reasoning." Victoria sighed softly.

"Such as," Septimius asked.

"My interference, Helena's interference," Victoria admitted.

"What part did you play," Septimius said breathing deeply.

"Well... Eileen showed up here one day for a visit with Minerva and Isobel. We all got to talking about weddings and such things. When Eileen said she wasn't sure if Aberforth was headed in that direction." Victoria explained softly.

"You mean he got her pregnant and had no intention of marrying her," Septimius roared out as any protective father would.

Victoria smiled sweetly at him. "Oh Septimius, now you get protective." She said with a shake of her head. "And no I don't think Aberforth got her pregnant on purpose and refused to marry her. It was more along the lines reaping the benefits of them living together without any of the commitment involved with a real relationship," Victoria said.

"If that was the case I fail to see what you did to make him leave her pregnant and alone," Septimius said trying to follow his wife's ramblings.

"I gave Eileen some very bad advice. I told her to tell Aberforth that there was another man in her life to force his hand so that he would marry her. It was that little lie that caused him to walk out on her," Victoria said hanging her head.

"Another man in her life," Septimius repeated. "Who?"

"Tobias, he had shown some interest in Eileen during a couple of parties that Helena had thrown." Victoria said. "I found out later after they were married, that he had only asked Eileen out at the time. They had not actually spent any real time together except at a couple of social events when Eileen stayed with Helena," Victoria said.

"What was Helena's part in all of this," Septimius asked.

"I regretfully say that Helena, when she found out Eileen was pregnant, I assume she thought it was Tobias's. I don't think Helena knew anything about Aberforth and honestly thought she was doing the right thing when she gave Tobias and Eileen a lust potion." Victoria said.

"You mean you're part of the reason I had to disown my daughter." Septimius shouted at her.

"In my defense I didn't know Tobias was a muggle. I thought he was a half blood or muggleborn. I didn't find out until after Eileen had married him that Helena gave them a lust potion. But by then Eileen was pregnant and we all assumed the baby was Tobias's." Victoria said tearfully. "How was I to know that it was actually Aberforth's son?" Victoria questioned tearfully.

****S&H****

Lily sat there tapping the feather of her quill against her chin as she pondered what to do about Severus and James and her…._ I wonder what that witch did to make Severus marry her. Maybe she's got something on him or maybe she got herself knocked up and he has to marry her. Well no matter. She's never going to be able to give him what he needs. I'll just make sure that Severus knows he has other options available to him. In the meantime maybe the Ministry can be convinced that as long as Severus gets married it doesn't matter who the witch is. Then all I have to do is convince Severus to help me get rid of James which shouldn't prove too difficult, and then we can be together. That's going to be the hardest part of all though, getting rid of James. If only there were some way to buy us some more time before Severus has to be married. That Lord Burton on the Wizengamot seemed to be one of the higher ups maybe be can be of some use. Maybe I should pay him a little visit and see if we can't come up with a mutually beneficial solution then I can start setting the rest of my plan into motion. I'll have to be careful though that Burton doesn't get suspicious which means it's going to have to be done slowly. I wonder how I can go about finding out where Burton lives or where he spends his evenings...anything that can help me get to him when he least suspects it? Of course. Why didn't I think of this before? The Seadragon...that's where all the Ministry officials hang out according to Sirius. Oh, this is going to be easier than I thought, now all I have to do is make it out of here without James finding out._

****S&H****

"Back already, mate," James asked watching Sirius come back into the living room.

"Yeah," Sirius heaved out as he flopped down on the couch exhausted.

"What happened," James questioned interested.

"I looked everywhere and still no sign of her. Are you sure you saw her at the hearing," Sirius questioned.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm not likely to forget one of the hottest girls at Hogwarts even if it has been nearly twenty years since I've seen her," James said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, so you did notice her? I thought you only had eyes for Lily back then," Sirius teased.

"Just because I only wanted Lily didn't mean that I didn't notice other girls," James pointed out.

"I know. Now, getting back to Teresa where do you suppose she could be," Sirius asked seriously. He had tried all of their usual haunts, and a few other questionable areas. He even tried looking for her in the Seadragon once again but nothing…nobody had seen her or knew where she was.

"I just don't know, mate," James said thoughtfully.

"You said she wasn't alone when you saw her earlier. Who was she with," Sirius asked.

"Don't know, never saw him before," James answered honestly. He had never seen the baby before but mentioning it was a baby might spook Sirius away from finding her.

"Damn," Sirius cursed as he flicked wand at the decanter and poured him a glass of firewhiskey.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help but I just don't know what to tell you," James said with a shrug.

"It's not your fault, mate. I'm just frustrated is all," Sirius said aggravated.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," James replied just as equally frustrated. After Sirius had left to go find Teresa, he had gone to find Lily to show her just what a man he was only to be called childish once again. And he was sure there was an insult of him being stupid in there somewhere too.

"Lily, still mad," Sirius asked.

"Yeah," James said still trying to think of why Lily would be mad at him because Snivellus was a Dumbledore.

"Well, did you try talking to her," Sirius asked.

"Yes, and all it did was make her even angrier. I don't know what the big deal is with Snivellus being a Dumbledore anyway. It's not like it changes anything," James said.

"You know how women are. They blow everything way out of proportion. Remember what she was like when she was pregnant," Sirius questioned.

"Yeah, she could turn on you like a wounded hippogriff at the drop of a hat," James smirked.

"I want that, mate," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Want what," James asked confused.

"I want what you have. A wife to bite my head off over some dumb thing I said and son to look up to me," Sirius answered.

"Harry doesn't exactly look up to me these days," James commented.

"You know what I mean. I want a woman who's going to be there in my bed every night and every morning. I want Teresa," Sirius said putting his glass on the end table before standing up.

"Then don't let anything stop you. Have you tried her family to see if they know anything about where she is," James offered helpfully.

"No, but first I'm going to have another look around," Sirius said not wanting to let on he didn't who her father was and her mother was dead, what other family did she really have.

"Good luck," James said before Sirius disappeared into the floo, hoping his friend found her.

****S&H****

Teresa sat down on one of the window alcoves, she couldn't take another step until Richard got a little lighter. That thought caused her to wonder how her father had known earlier that the Lightless Charm would work on a baby. Had he himself used it? Were there other useful parenting tips and tricks he could offer and if so how did he know them? Sitting there trying to recall her childhood Teresa couldn't remember a time when Aberforth Dumbledore had shown any kind of feelings for her other than annoyance and disdain. Her mother hadn't been much different either now that she thought about it. Perhaps things had been different in the beginning before she had any memory of them as a family but she doubted it. The only logical reason she could think of why her father possessed a modicum of parenting skills was that if he had spent any time with her in her earlier years it had been in an attempt to use her as a weapon against her mother.

****S&H****

Narcissa was sitting in the family drawling room when Lucius flooed back into the manor. "Oh, good you're home. I was beginning to worry," Narcissa said as Lucius brushed the floo dust off of him.

"Sorry, darling. I didn't mean to worry you," Lucius said smiling at her noticing that they were all alone. "Where are Lyra and Draco?" he asked.

"Lyra went back to Diablo's Star, and Draco is around here somewhere." Narcissa asked.

"Probably his study," Lucius summarized.

"Probably, so, did you find out anything about Severus and that Granger girl," Narcissa asked.

"Yes, and you'll be happy to know that Severus is still holding tight to those morals he values so much," Lucius said moving to sit down in the corner of the lounge with one arm thrown across the back.

"You mean..." Narcissa asked, moving closer to Lucius so she could snuggle into his side.

"I mean there is nothing going on between Severus and Hermione Granger." Lucius said wrapping his arm that was across the back of the lounge around his wife. "It was a last ditch attempt on her part to keep him out of Azkaban," Lucius supplied.

"But why would she be so interested in Severus's freedom," Narcissa asked confused as she idly traces patterns on Lucius's thigh.

"Um..." Lucius said losing track of what they were talking about with Narcissa's simple yet effective ministrations upon his thigh. "Truthfully Severus and I didn't discuss that," Lucius said in a husky tone.

"Why not," Narcissa asked rearing back to look at him and stopping her tracing.

"It never really occurred to me to ask," Lucius said pulling her back down to his chest.

"Men," Narcissa grumbled under her breath just loud enough for Lucius to hear.

"But honey you know you love us," Lucius teased as he started running his hand up and down his wife's back.

"Yes, and I wouldn't trade all three of you for anything in the world." Narcissa said tilting her head back to kiss his chin.

"Can't you do any better than that," Lucius asked tilting his head down to meet her lips in a chaste kiss. "Although, Severus did help me to see something in a different light though," Lucius admitted continuing to stroke Narcissa's back soothingly.

"Oh, and what was that," Narcissa asked snuggling in closer to his side.

"That it isn't right for us to force our children to marry someone they do not love out family obligation rather than for love," Lucius said knowing this conversation wasn't going to go over well on any time schedule.

"These marriages have been arranged since their birth…" Narcissa said rearing back once more to look into his cold steel gray eyes.

"I know this Cissy, but how are we any better than our parents if we continue with their traditions and don't think about our children's happiness. They're happiness is more important than any retributions I might face by not holding up our end of the deal."

"You want to throw away years of planning because Severus is marrying that mudblood," Narcissa exclaimed bolting up from her seat to stare down at her husband.

"What does it matter about the years of planning? You will still be able to plan both of their weddings down to the smallest detail, except who they marry. Look, according to Draco Lyra is quite taken with Derrick anyway so what does it matter if we give her the freedom to marry him of her own free will. They'll still may end up together."

"And what of Draco and Miss Greengrass," Narcissa asked.

"I want both of them to to be as happy and in love with whoever as I have been with you," Lucius said reaching a hand out to grab his wife's hand, and pull her back down beside him.

"I don't like it, not one bit. We didn't love each other at first either. They both must marry appropriately," Narcissa said firmly refusing to be swayed from her beliefs.

"Draco is impulsive. I shudder to think of the kind of trash he might bring into this family. And Lyra would purposely pick somebody we detested just to spite us."

"Now you are being silly," Lucius said moving his hand to brush across her neck calming her down in the third most effective way. "Don't you want them to be happy and loved? Yes, our arranged marriage worked out for us, but look how many years we wasted by not really giving the other a chance." Lucius pointed out.

"So you'd be fine if Lyra and Draco both decided to marry muggles." Narcissa asked suspiciously.

"If they really love the muggle then yes. I want them to have the life we had after Lyra came into our lives. The life before Father's madness and his ugliness tried to control it."

"Your father had been controlling our lives since our arrangement," Narcissa pointed out.

"Let me reword that, the kind of life we had in France after Lyra came and joined us," Lucius stated, knowing while they were in France they were the perfect family and they didn't have to deal with his father's controlling thumb either. They could play with their children without Abraxus Malfoy acerbic tongue messing things up.

"Very well, I do want them to have what we have, but if we leave matters up to Lyra we won't be having grandchildren anytime soon."

"I'm too young to be a grandpa anyways," Lucius scoffed.

"You are too," Narcissa said smacking him playfully.

"I'll show you I'm not old enough to be anybody's grandpa," Lucius said crashing his mouth down on Narcissa's as he pressed her backwards on the couch.

"Don't forget the wards this time," Narcissa in a breathless laugh, watching Lucius fumble around for his wand to throw up the wards blocking the room off.

****S&H****

Lyra stood behind the counter looking out over the dinner crowd that had gathered. Derrick had stopped by for lunch and a mid-afternoon snogging session. Tom wouldn't be back until tomorrow after his friend left.

"Hello Lyra," Lord Dashwood said walking into Diablo's Star.

"What do you want," Lyra said testily.

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that," Lord Dashwood said with a smirk.

"Suppose you tell me anyway," Lyra said looking out on the crowd of patrons enjoying their dinner, hoping, wishing one of them would call her over to them. Anything to get her away from Lord Dashwood.

"I want the money you owe me," Lord Dashwood said simply.

"I don't have it...well at least not all of it," Lyra said wishing once again she had never borrowed the money off of Lord Dashwood to save Diablo's Star.

"We had a deal," Lord Dashwood said.

"Yes, I know but it's not my fault that the Ministry froze all my accounts and are taking their good old time about unfreezing them," Lyra hissed out.

"Well I'm not going to wait any longer for my money," Lord Dashwood said with an evil smirk on his face. Lyra glared at him hating him all the more for implying the clause in their little agreement. "I'll expect to see you this coming Friday and expect to stay the weekend if you don't have my money," Lord Dashwood said before turning and leaving just as quickly as he could.

****S&H****

Draco sat there, folders open and askew in front of him all over his desk, yet not a single one of them was jumping out at him as a good business venture. He was too busy degrading himself for thinking it was a good idea to have Lyra help him with a get together between his parents and Erica…._ What the hell was I thinking? I can't have Lyra help me get Mother, Father, and Erica all in the same room together. That would be a disaster. There's no way Mother is going to let this fly by unnoticed no matter where it happens. I have to think of some way to diffuse this situation and fast if I want a future with Erica. Maybe I should be more like Uncle Sev and say to hell with whatever everybody else thinks and just let them deal with it. I still can't figure how he ended up with Granger. I wonder if Father found anything out yet? Hmmm, maybe I should have a talk with Uncle Sev. Maybe he could help me tell Mother and Father about Erica. Maybe he understands better than anyone except maybe Lyra just what it is I'm going through. Besides, I'm his godson so how could he refuse to help me when I need it most. Now all I have to do is find the right time to talk to him and hope he's in a generous mood. _

_****S&H****_

"Harry, can we talk," Ginny asked as they started walking back up to the house after trying to find Ron.

"Yeah, sure Ginny," Harry as he started following Ginny towards a little wooden bench underneath an arbor. "I had something I wanted to talk to you about too," Harry said sitting down beside Ginny.

"Oh, well what did you want to talk to me about," Ginny asked, hoping he'd say something about their relationship without her embarrassing herself first.

"No, you first," Harry said.

"No, really you first what was it," Ginny exclaimed horrified. She didn't want to make the situation worse between them.

"Well...I was wondering if you thought your parents would mind if I stayed at The Burrow for a while," Harry asked not to sure how to broach the other topic he really wanted to talk with her about.

"Oh," Ginny said disappointed.

"Is something wrong, Ginny," Harry asked concerned.

"No, that just wasn't what I thought you wanted to talk to me about," Ginny said looking at him.

"Oh...well do you think it would be ok," Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure. My parents think of you as family already. You know you're always welcome," Ginny said wondering if she was actually ever going to be part of Harry's family.

"Great, thanks Ginny," Harry said feeling a slight blush crawl up into his cheeks.

"So, is the situation between you and your parents and Sirius that bad," Ginny asked curiously trying to put her feeling on the back burner.

"It's like being back at the Dursley's. I spend practically every minute in my room hiding from them just so there won't be an argument and I'm miserable," Harry sighed out leaning back against the bench's back.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny said sympathetically. She could only imagine what Harry was going through. She knew how much he wished he could have his parents back amongst them while he lived with the Dursley's. Now to have them back only to find out they weren't much better must be a nightmare for him.

"It's not your fault." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about," Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing. It can wait," Ginny said heavily. As much as she wanted to know where she stood with him she couldn't bring herself to ask after what he just told her either.

"It sounded important," Harry said trying to encourage her.

"Yeah, but not as important as what you're going through with your parents and Sirius," Ginny said giving him a faint smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Come on Ginny, what was it you wanted to talk about," Harry persisted.

"Us and what's been happening between us...or rather what hasn't been happening between us," Ginny said starting to get irritated as she finally conceded after the fourth time of him asking what she wanted to talk to him about.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at," Harry said looking at her with big round green eyes.

"Well...it's just that before the battle I thought that we were sort of getting close again. I mean I understand you putting distance between us because of _him _but then you kissed me before the battle and I sort of thought maybe after that you wanted us to be more than friends. I guess I was wrong," Ginny said looking down at her hands, unable to look him in the face and see the rejection she was sure would be there.

"What…Are you crazy…No Ginny." He sputtered out so fast he wasn't sure she caught it all. He grabbed both her hands in his and held on tight. "You were right. I do want us to be more than friends. I want us to be so much more than friends." Harry said sincerely.

"Really, you never said anything, not even about the kiss and you haven't even tried to kiss m-," Ginny started only to have her words cut off by Harry's mouth on hers.

"Harry," Ginny moaned out breathlessly, once they broke apart to catch their breath.

"Yeah," Harry said smiling from ear to ear.

"Kiss me again," Ginny said wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the hair just at his collar.

"Gladly," Harry said as his mouth met hers in a heated exchange.

****S&H****

Ron stomped around the marsh angrily, not caring if his pants got soaked and he looked dirty, and felt miserable. He was already miserable. The woman he loved and was planning on spending the rest of his life with just proposed to another…._ How could she do it? How could Mione even consider marrying that greasy git? She can explain until she's a hundred years old and I'll never understand! She could have at least had the decency to tell me what she was up to so I wouldn't have been caught off guard at the hearing! I wonder if Ginny was right about her having a crush on Snape all along? She didn't exactly deny it so there must be some truth to it! Maybe that's why she refused to say why she wanted Snape out of Azkaban! Maybe she's ashamed and doesn't want anyone to know that she actually has a thing for him! I bet that's it and this whole hearing and keeping Snape out of Azkaban just gave her the excuse she needed to land him! I sure hope she knows what she's doing because yeah I'm upset with her but she's still one of my best friends and I can't stand the thought of her being hurt._

_****S&H****_

Salazar stormed into his parlor angrily picking up a decanter full of whiskey and poured himself a glass….._ I can't believe Ariel would try and keep my children from me. Of course I can't believe she would have let my father have such an influential role in their lives either. I know she was trying to protect them but by letting my father be a part of their lives and brainwashing them she wasn't protecting them. If only she had told me or given me some kind of sign that she needed me I would have found a way to be there for her and our children and protect them from him. There must have been something more that he was threatening her with. But what would have made her so scared of my father that she would have just willingly let him have access to our children without trying to do something to negate the emotional harm he was doing to them? Oh, well it doesn't matter now because I know about them and I will be a part of their lives whether Ariel likes it or not. I will see to it that my father's lies are exposed and that my children know that they are the most important things in the world to me. I only hope Ariel comes to her senses and realizes that if she tries to take me on she won't win. I am my father's son and I will get what I want no matter who I have to go through to get it. _

****S&H****

Ariel sank into a kitchen chair staring misty eyed at the space where Salazar had stood. _What am I going to do? I can't lose my children. Why couldn't it have been like in my dreams? Why couldn't Salazar have just come in and taken me in his arms and told me that none of it mattered as long as we were a family, then we could have worked on becoming the family we should have been all along? Now I have to worry about him taking my children away and influencing them against me. _Ariel thought wearily before her worry turned to anger. _Who the hell does Salazar Riddle think he is coming here and trying to tell me what to do and what's best for __my children__? He's the one who never once tried to stand up to his father in eleven years and find me. How was I to know that his father was lying about him not wanting anything to do with us and be a part of our lives? Damn him. How dare he imply that there was more I could have done to stop his father. He has no idea the hell he put me through with his constant threats to kill my parents and take my children away. Oh, Merlin please don't let Salazar find out that his father used me for his own perverse pleasure. I couldn't stand it if he knew. I'd never be able to face him again if he knew but it was either that or risk him turning me over to his men and I wasn't about to live through that hell again. I would have rather died than live through that again. _Ariel shuddered at the memory of her worse nightmare.

****S&H****

"Was that a preview of our wedding night," Aquila asked as she stood in front of the mirror and fixed her hair.

"That was a preview of every night," Jadon said coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

"Do you think your guests heard me screaming your name," Aquila asked.

"I doubt it, love. However if they did I hope every man there is wishing they were me right about now," Jadon chuckled.

"So, what exactly happens after our binding ceremony," Aquila asked turning around to face him.

"We have a sort of reception where our guests will celebrate with us and you will officially be given the title of Lady by Count Maxwell after which you will be asked to bite your first victim. After the feeding has ended we retire to our bedroom where I will make love to you til the morning comes and hopefully garner a few more screams of pleasure from you in the process," Jadon answered simply.

"How soon can we have the ceremony," Aquila asked a little impatiently.

"Soon...very very soon," Jadon chuckled at her impatience.

"Jadon, do it now. Bite me now, please," Aquila begged.

"We've waited this long a little while longer isn't going to make much difference," Jadon said cupping her shoulders.

"But I want to be yours in every way," Aquila said pleadingly.

"And you will be but there is a process that must be followed. Proper protocol if you will that makes it all official and ensures that we will be together forever. Now, how about we stop talking and start preparing for married life," Jadon said smiling devilishly at her as he started undoing the zipper of her gown.

"Don't tell me you're planning on keeping me in bed every minute," Aquila teased lightly.

"You'd love every minute of it and you know it," Jadon laughed letting his fangs graze her neck slightly.

"Yes, but it just wouldn't be very practical once we start having babies unless you want them raised by house elves," Aquila said shuddering.

"Babies?" Jadon questioned as his head popped up to look at her. "You want babies," he questioned looking at her.

"Well of course I do. Don't you," Aquila asked watching him withdraw from her.

_ ****S&H****_

"I'm back!" Matt called out as he walked into the house via the floo.

"Kitchen," Kathryn called out, as she sat there on the stool eating some carrot sticks with ranch dressing. "So how did things go with Headmaster Mosely?" Kathryn asked as soon as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Better than I expected," Matt answered taking the other kitchen stool and sitting down beside her. "He said it was fine for us both to take some time off, due to the circumstances," Matt said with a shrug.

"You explained that we might still be gone at the start of term, right?" Kathryn said wanting to make sure Matt had everything covered with that end since she was unable to go this morning.

"Yes, and he said that since we both rarely take any time off that he would make allowances for all the time we need. Of course he knew you were going to need some time off soon anyway when this little one gets here. Speaking of which have you decided if you're going to be taking an extended maternity leave?" Matt asked as if the thought just crossed his mind. They had talked about Kat taking extended time off until the baby was in elementary school but talk was all they had done. He was leaving that decision up to her, although he would prefer it that she stayed home to raise their child/children he wasn't going to force the issue. Kathryn was a very career oriented witch.

"I'm going to take a few months off. I haven't decided on the extended maternity leave yet," she answered. She wasn't sure whether Muggle daycare verses magical daycare was the best option or grandparents. She was waiting to see what happened after the baby was here, feeling that was the best possible way to determine which route to go.

"Well we've got some time before we have to decide." Matt said already knowing Kathryn had researched every possible route but was waiting to see how she handled motherhood first.

"Yeah," she agreed as she dipped another carrot stick into the dressing and bit off the lavishly covered bite.

"Did you talk to Healer Wells about whether or not you could travel?" Matt asked curiously.

"Yes, and she said Precious here and I are both fine and as long as we travel the Muggle way she sees no reason for alarm." Kathryn said using her finger to wipe up the smear of ranch dressing that had dripped on her chin, sucking it off her finger.

Matt let out a groan at the completely innocent act thinking of the other wicked acts she could be doing instead. "Good, so now all we have to do is make the travel arrangements." Matt said thinking it was pointless because knowing his wife it was already taken care off.

"Already, taken care of. Our plane leaves tomorrow morning at eight forty-five." Kathryn said smiling.

"Then I guess we should get packed and see if Keith can look after things for us for a while." Matt said pointedly.

"The packing is finished and Keith is looking after things. I've already asked him. I gave him a key and told him he could stay here if he wanted."

"Well then I guess everything is taken care of." Matt said giving her a wane smile.

"Yeah," Kathryn agreed seeing the wane smile. "Honestly, how do you feel about it all? "

"I'm not really sure yet. I'm still trying to process it all. I guess a little nervous."

"I think that's understandable, after what that Legilimens said." Kathryn said.

"I guess, I think I'm more nervous about seeing them for the first time and telling Mom and Dad."

"Are you going to tell them before or after?"

****S&H****

"Looking for someone, Miss Granger," Severus said coming up behind her black robes billowing behind him as he stood there staring down at her as she closed the Potions classroom door, after poking her head inside.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was looking for you." Hermione said looking at him.

"You've found me, now what do you want." Severus said looking at her.

"You told me to meet you here in two hours, well I'm here and the two hours is up," Hermione said crossly.

"So I did," Severus said. "I assume since I don't see the Golden Duo with you that you explained things to the two dunderheads in terms they could understand," Severus said. "Or perhaps your two dunderheaded friends got themselves lost trying to come to your aide. If that is the case I suggest we leave them that way," Severus smirked hopefully.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Hermione said not the slightest bit intimidated by his sarcastic-smirking-scowling-presence anymore.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, Miss Granger," Severus said with a mocking abhor.

"Look, you might as well get used to my friends because there's nothing you or anyone else can say that can make me stop being friends with them," Hermione said getting fed up with his constant sarcasm.

"And you might as well accept the fact Miss Granger that I have no intentions of getting used to your friends. Just because you insist on associating yourself with them, does not mean that I have to do so as well," Severus said pointedly. He knew perfectly well how she felt about some of his friends and he wasn't going to force her to associate with them outside of the normal social obligations such as holiday gatherings. He wasn't going to delude himself into believing he wouldn't be subjected to some Weasley function or another in which case she would get obligation from him that he required of her when dealing with the Malfoys.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Hermione said, knowing full well she couldn't…wouldn't be associating herself with some of his Death Eater friends. But she wasn't going to force him to stop being friends with them just because she believed they were as ill-mannered as a hippogriff.

"In the meantime suppose you tell me what you discussed with them," Severus said.

"As you know I promised I would meet them to explain about our engagement," Hermione said looking at him.

"Ah, and what precisely did you tell them," Severus asked.

"I told them the truth," Hermione answered.

"You shouldn't have done that," he growled out, knowing all too well that Harry Potter was incapable of closing his mind. The young Mr. Weasley well he wouldn't be able to block anything from anyone because well…dunderheads simply were too dense to understand the exact science of anything that required brain power. And Miss Weasley well she liked to do the unforgivable "girl talk" with anyone of the female class.

"Why not," Hermione questioned.

"You fail to understand that if the Ministry finds out about our little rouse we both could wind up in Azkaban," Severus said.

"I understand that perfectly. You don't have to worry...Ron, Harry and Ginny can be trusted not to say anything," Hermione said confidently.

"I think your loyalty with your friends is misguided." Severus huffed.

"I've told them the truth and that's just the way it is," Hermione said determinedly. "I trust Harry, Ron and Ginny with my life." She said hoping he'd understand how much more valuable that was to her than anything.

"I understand you trusting them with your life, while highly noble of you I might point out that none of them can block their minds from interrogation." Severus pointed out.

"You are the Ministry's only appointed Legilimens along with Professor Dumbledore, which I highly doubt that he would be one for turning us in," Hermione pointed out determinedly.

"Touché, Miss Granger." Severus said rolling his eyes.

"Your friends may know the truth but might I suggest that you start thinking of a story to tell the rest of the world about how we came to be," Severus suggested lightly.

"You know Ginny suggested the same thing, and I think I have it figured out. You realized after Harry, Ron and I went on the run how you felt about me and upon my return you confessed your feelings for me which were mutual thus began our love affair," Hermione rattled out.

"Hell no," Severus thundered.

"Why not," Hermione asked shocked.

"Why not," Severus shouted back at her. "In all my eighteen years as a professor Miss Granger I have never had a sexual relationship with any student of Hogwarts and believe me you have no idea the number of offers I've had from students trying to earn extra credit. I've been referred to as a greasy git, bat of the dungeons, a snarky bastard and many other things, I've been accused of being a Death Eater and had my morals brought into question many times and still I never considered breaking the professor/student code of moral conduct. If it were not for the fact that we both risk a stay in Azkaban if this farce you have set into motion is not brought to fruition I would not be considering it now. You, once again Miss Granger have proven to be much too bright for your own good and this time you've gotten us both into something that cannot be undone." Severus growled out through tightly clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, but I was trying to come up with something that is believable," Hermione said starting to feel guilty for pulling him into this farce with her, even if it was only to keep him from Azkaban. Not to mention her own personal reasons behind such actions.

"Fine, but please just think of something else," Severus replied. He wasn't as worried about his reputation as hers. She might not realize it as of yet but her own marks would come into question if she went with that story.

"There is nothing else," Hermione answered simply.

"You're giving me a headache, Miss Granger," he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Then just admit that I'm right and that my way makes the most sense," Hermione said.

"I will do no such thing," Severus hissed out. "Look, with your story you're not only bringing my reputation into question but yours as well. You realize that if you go around telling people that story, your marks are going to be pulled into question."

"And I can prove my marks were earned by hard work and studying not by laying on my back," Hermione said truthfully. "Now standing here arguing is getting us nowhere," she sighed out.

"Then admit that your way is wrong for once and it will all be over," Severus retorted coldly.

"I'll admit nothing of the sort. Let's agree to disagree about this for now," Hermione suggested. "I am open to suggestions…." Hermione started looking at him.

A cough behind them had them both whirling around wands drawn and aiming at the unsuspecting woman in a blink of an eye. "Severus," the woman said looking at him.

****S&H****

They were standing again, Anastasia had straightened her skirts and Pius had refastened his pants. Each in their own thoughts.

She had loved Pius the better part of her life and no matter the amount of time they had spent apart she was just as in love with him as she had always been.

"Anastasia, I wanted to say-"

"Don't please!" she whispered miserably. "I don't want you thinking that you pressured me in to anything. I have no regrets Pius." she said turning away from him.

"Anastasia turn around. Look at me." he demanded softly watching as she turned to face him with unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "I have no regrets when it comes to loving you Anastasia. I wouldn't change one minute of it." he said finally. It wasn't loving her that he regretted it was the fact that for the first time since his wife's death that he had touched another woman and it felt like he was betraying the memory of his beautiful Morgana and the life they had shared together.

She studied his hard mouth with growing unease. "You're sorry about what we did, aren't you, Pius?"

He didn't answer right away. "I told you I don't regret it but nothing has changed." he said firmly but tenderly.

"Pius, I don't know if you can forgive me or not, or if you even believe me but I'm sorry," she began softly.

His eyes searched hers. "We're going to talk more about this later. I hope you realize that what just happened here doesn't mean that we're back to the way we were before."

****S&H****

Albus stood there gripping the railing of Astronomy tower when he heard the door creak, "Minerva," he asked hopefully turning around to see the witch in question standing there in the doorway.

"You know we are getting way too old to be fighting like newlyweds," Minerva said softly walking over to him.

"Yes I agree we are," Albus said looking at her.

"I just want my family back, Albus."

"I know and I want them back as well. I have to admit Marcus is probably going to be the easiest to find. Isobel…I'm not so sure." Albus sighed out.

"I still don't understand why she would leave like that. I mean turning her back on her magic never to use it once in nineteen years," Minerva said.

"Your mother did the same thing for longer all because she loved your father," Albus sighed.

"So, you think Isobel was in love and that's why she did it," Minerva gasped out. Surely if Isobel felt she loved someone she would have told her. It wasn't as if Isobel hadn't told her about the crushes she had or the broken hearts.

"It seems the most logical," Albus said, having nearly nineteen years to think things through didn't help matters. It was the only conclusion he could come up with and actually live with. Even though the thought of his little girl growing up into a mature young woman wasn't very forthcoming he wasn't going to be idealistic that she was still a little girl either. Merlin's nightgown Isobel was thirty-six years old now, so the possibility that she had left for love and was now, hopefully happily married had crossed his mind on more than one occasion.

"If that is the case I hope she's been happy and taken care of by her young man," Minerva stated realizing for the first time that her daughter was in fact a young woman now.

"I as well," Albus said softly reaching out on the railing to put Minerva's hand under his in a reassuring yet comforting embrace.

"I also hope she hasn't had to find out the hard way what it feels like to lose a child or to have to send them away for their own protection," Minerva added thoughtfully twisting her hand under his until their palms touched before entwining their fingers.

"I agree and most likely she hasn't if she's been in the Muggle world," Albus stated looking down at their clasped hands.

"So, you think that is the place to start...Muggle London," Minerva questioned.

"That is the last known place I know she was after leaving Safe Haven, so yes I think that would be the place to start," Albus said.

"So, you aren't going to fight me on looking for the children anymore," Minerva questioned softly, hoping against hope he wouldn't fight her on this.

"It's not that I don't want you to try and find them Minerva. I want to find them too, but I don't want you getting hurt if things don't go like you expect them too." Albus said tenderly.

"I have to try Albus, they are my children. Please try and understand," Minerva implored looking into his weather beaten face.

"I do understand Minerva. Isobel is old enough and was old enough to understand some of the things going on in our world at the time but Marcus wasn't. He might not be so forgiving once he knows the situation."

"I'm scared too Albus and you know it's perfectly all right to admit you are scared," Minerva said giving him a soft smile while her free hand cupped his face. "I'm not going to think any less of you because you admit that you are human." She giggled softly. "You're far from perfect my dear, but I still love you despite your damn stubborn faults," she said raising up on her toes just a little to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Albus wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight. "You know that I'll always be here for you if you need me," he whispered into her neck.

Minerva shifted away from his embrace just slightly to where his hands rested on her hips. "Oh you big dolt, I'm always going to need you." Minerva retorted slapping him playfully on the shoulder before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her once again. "I love you too much not to need you." She sighed out.

"Does this mean I can share your bed once more," Albus teased slightly.

****S&H****

Aberforth crawled out of bed, once Eileen was stable. The last few hours had been pure torture, listening to Eileen talk out of her head. He wondered who this guy Nicholas was. Of course he couldn't really figure Eileen being celibate for… how many years had it been since the muggle bastard died? But to hear her talk in her delirious form about her American lover was enough for him to want to prove he was the better lover of the two which turned his stomach. He couldn't believe he was laying there thinking about taking an unconscious woman. Hence the reason he was getting out of bed. She was no longer in real immediate danger, and he needed to think a few things through, and forget how her lips had felt under his and how his heart nearly beat itself out of his chest at hearing her say she loved him.

****S&H****

"Did it ever occur to you to investigate the possibility or at least mention to someone that it could have been a possibility," Septimius asked.

"What good would it have done? By that time Eileen and Tobias were already married and Eileen seemed happy for the first time since that dolt Aberforth walked out on her," Victoria said.

"Why the hell didn't you run a trace after Severus was born or use the Prince family name to your advantage to have the father's name checked on his magical birth certificate," Septimius questioned knowing he would have done both.

"Eileen had already been disowned by you and the rest of the wizarding world so I just..." Victoria stammered out looking down at her cup of tea.

"You just cost me nearly forty years of my daughter's life not to mention my grandson and heir's as well. Are you happy now Victoria," Septimius shouted at her.

"Hell no I'm not happy. Eileen is my daughter too and Severus is my grandson as well or have you forgotten," Victoria shouted back at him.

"Any time you lost with them is your own damn fault," Septimius said angrily.

"Same goes for you, Septimius. If you hadn't disowned them then maybe none of this would have happened. I wasn't going to defy you and risk your wrath coming down on me," Victoria shouted back at him.

"You will suffer my wrath now Victoria, make no mistake about it," Septimius warned.

"No, Septimius. Septimius, no don't. Please, no," Victoria said brokenly as she looked up into her husband's black eyes. There were only three ways it could go, and she hoped that it wasn't the first option that was crossing his mind.

"Don't forget you brought this on yourself. You deserve every bit of what you have coming to you," Septimius said grabbing her roughly by her arm and pulling her up out of the chair.

"No Septimius. I beg of you please don't do this," Victoria pleaded as he pulled her out of the solarium.

****S&H****

_How does, one go about seducing a Lord anyways_, Lily wondered as she sat there in the upstairs sitting room. After all it had been a while since she even attempted to seduce anybody. James was easy all she had to do was ignore him and she had his attention. Of course her friendship with Severus had helped in gaining James's attention too. Which was probably the reason she also had Severus's attention. Merlin she was so out of practice for this sort of thing. She was sure Severus wouldn't be nearly as hard as Lord Burton was proving to be in her mind. If only she didn't need to seduce Lord Burton in order to keep Severus out of Azkaban and give her enough time to tear Severus away from his young witch and marry her…but then the difference between Lord Burton and Severus were just too monstrous to get into. Needless to say Severus was just different all the way around. He loved her and just spent twenty years being a spy for the Order because of his love for her. If she went pleading to him that she wanted to get rid of James she was positive Severus would help her just to have her. A smile crossed her face at the thought of being with a powerful wizarding family like the Dumbledores. It would prove her worth as a muggleborn witch to all the uppity purebloods.

****S&H****

James sat there staring at the floo. He really needed to go apologize to Lily about whatever it was that made her mad this time. He couldn't understand why she got so angry over him and Sirius making fun of Snivellus being Dumbledore's secret love child. It was the only thing that made sense. If Dumbledore wasn't hiding Snivellus then he would have punished them unmercifully for everything they had done to Snivellus. Sirius definitely would have been expelled from Hogwarts after he sent Snivellus to the shack to see Remus in his werewolf form. Instead Sirius only got detention from the matter for the remainder of the year. There was no way Snivellus could be anything Dumbledore could be proud of. After all what man in his right mind would be proud of a child they had conceived while cheating on their wife. He knew for a fact that he could never be proud of a child conceived with someone who wasn't Lily. Then again he would never even consider cheating to begin with, no matter how bad things were between them. He was sure that once they got through this period of adjustment and got back to the way they were before everything would be just fine between he and Lily. He was just going to have to tread lightly where Lily was concerned until then. That thought brought him full circle as he was reminded of what had set him to thinking to begin with. He had to talk to Lily and apologize if he was going to have a chance of ever putting his marriage back together.

****S&H****

Sirius walked along Diagon Alley. It stood to reason if Teresa had been seen at the Ministry she might have gone to Diagon Alley to do a little shopping as well. As his thoughts went on what he told James of how much he wanted Teresa….

_Where in Merlin's name can she be? If only James had said something when he saw her at the Ministry then maybe right now she'd be in my arms where she belongs. Wow, who knew that dying could have this kind of effect on a person? Two years ago I wouldn't have been thinking about Teresa and me belonging together. Sure, I might have thought how perfectly we fit together but not in the emotional sense. It's like I told James earlier. I want what he has. I want a wife to get mad at me and give me a good piece of her mind then do the most delicious things to me while we have __great__ make up sex, I want a son or maybe even a daughter to look up to me and come to me when they have a problem that needs fixed, but most of all I just want a family. I don't want that family with just any woman either. I want it with Teresa. The one and only woman I've ever loved. _

****S&H****

Lucius crushed her mouth under his, pressing her deep into the couch cushions as he stretched out on top of her, Narcissa's hands slid down his back, pushing the tail end of his shirt up as his tongue circled hers. It was hard to say if his hips mirrored his tongue, or vise versa, but he pressed into her harder as her hands closed over the swell of his ass. Her fingers pressed into the taut muscle, and she cursed the layers of tailored clothing between them as he began to press a line of hot, wet kisses along her jaw.

"This is probably wrong," she whispered.

"Probably," he agreed, his voice muffled against her skin.

"But it feels right."

"Very right," Lucius answered as he sucked gently on her neck.

Narcissa drew in a sharp breath. "I don't want you to stop."

"I'm not sure I can, even if I wanted to," he admitted.

She moaned as his tongue traced slow circles over her throat. "Merlin, please don't stop."

"I won't, but you're gonna have to get my name right," he growled as he moved to capture her lips again.

Narcissa rose up to meet him, pressing him down onto her as she undulated beneath him. Her lips parted with undisguised last as he pulled back and stared down at her, his hips circling against her as she panted beneath him. "This is big," she said breathlessly. Lucius raised his head, quirking one eyebrow at her questioningly, and Narcissa dissolved into giggles. "I didn't mean that."

"Thank you," he said as he lowered his lips to her flushed skin again.

"Lucius." Narcissa arched against him as she slid her hands up under his dress shirt and began to pull his undershirt from the waistband of his trousers.

"Yeah."

"We have a bed upstairs," she whispered as he ripped the neckline of her dress aside and pressed his open mouth to the curve of shoulder.

"Too far," he answered gruffly as he sat back and pulled both of his shirts over his head in one impatient move.

Narcissa smiled as she looked down and saw his fingers toying with the hem of her bodice. She arched her back, inviting him to lift it as she said, "Its right up there you know."

"You called me old," Lucius growled as he pushed the bodice up without another moment of hesitation.

Narcissa sat up a bit, letting him strip it up over her head, and then smiled as she fell back against the cushions, her hands gliding over his bare chest. "Wow, your still a good looking in your old age," she observed, as his heated gaze swept over her.

"I love it when you say that to me," he answered with a smirk as he traced the lacy edge of her bra with his fingertips.

Narcissa looked down as he pressed his hand to her stomach and then let it slide slowly up to capture her breast. "Lucius, you're just like any other man, but more so, your mine."

"Of all the other wizards you could have had, in all the towns, in all the world, you had to choose me," he said as he lowered his lips to hers once more.

"You always were the charmer," she complimented, her breath washing over his damp lips.

"I try to be," he said with a smug smile, squeezing her breast gently as he pressed down into her, trapping his hand between them.

"Let's go to bed," she whispered as he kissed her softly.

****S&H****

"What did he want," Derrick asked coming over to where Lyra was standing. He had seen her talking to Lord Dashwood and hadn't liked it. At first he hadn't thought anything about it given Lyra was the proud owner of a thriving restaurant and catering company. Yes at first he had thought it was just business, but the leering smile on Dashwood's face was very disconcerting considering he wasn't trying very hard to hide the fact that his obvious interest in Lyra had more to do with her than her business.

"Who," Lyra asked indifferently, picking up on Derrick's jealous tone.

"Lord Dashwood," Derrick said staring her down.

"We just had a little business to discuss," Lyra replied smoothly.

"Must have been some important business. You both looked pretty intense," Derrick grumbled.

"I guess you could say it was important," Lyra said with a shrug. She didn't want to talk about Dashwood.

"Lyra..." Derrick said picking up from her body language and tone that there was more to what her and Dashwood discussed than what met the eye.

"I don't want to talk about it Derrick," Lyra said firmly.

"Maybe I can help, I'm pretty good at conducting business," he said trying not to sound conceded but confident.

"No offense Derrick but I got myself into this mess and I'll get myself out," Lyra said determinedly.

"Mess? What mess?" Derrick questioned.

Lyra groaned she hadn't meant to divulge that much to Derrick. "It's nothing, just forget I said anything about it," Lyra said as Derrick grabbed her wrist and disapparated them to her office.

"It didn't sound like nothing Lyra." Derrick said softly looking at her. "Let me help you. Just tell me what's wrong and what it has to do with that jerk Dashwood and I promise I'll take care of it," Derrick swore.

"You can't go up against him. He's one of the most power wizards on the Wizengamot," Lyra said alarmed that Derrick might try to take Dashwood on. Derrick's last name might be Burk but he was only distantly related to Lord and Lady Burk.

"Suppose you let me be the judge of whether or not I can handle it." Derrick said, knowing she was assuming he had no real leverage to use against Dashwood. "Now, come on tell me what's going on with you two," Derrick asked worriedly.

"He's blackmailing me," Lyra said softly.

"Blackmailing you how," Derrick said, knowing that blackmailing was Dashwood's forte.

"I got myself into some financial difficulties and I ended up borrowing money from him in order to save the club. At the time I thought I'd be able to pay him back or at least make the payments we had agreed on so I didn't really pay much attention to the stipulations he attached. Now, I'm behind on my payments and he's trying to make me live up to the terms of our agreement," Lyra said softly.

"Which are," Derrick asked.

"Essentially I'm to be his whore until the money is paid back," Lyra said in murmur.

"And how do you know when it's paid back," Derrick questioned.

"Each time I _service _him he deducts a hundred gallons," Lyra said softly.

"And how many times would it take at that rate," Derrick questioned in a clinical detached tone.

"Too many." Lyra whispered. "Now, I appreciate your concern but there's nothing you can do. Dashwood would find some way to cause you trouble with the Ministry and I don't want that," Lyra said worriedly.

"Why, what's he done to convince you that he holds all the cards," Derrick asked starting to pace.

"He fixed it so the Ministry would freeze all my accounts giving me no way to even make the minimum payments until I get through all their red tape and get my accounts unfrozen," Lyra said sitting on the edge of her desk.

"That bastard. He's going to regret ever trying to bully you," Derrick raged.

"Derrick, no please. Please, just let it go," Lyra said reaching out and grabbing his arm.

"I will not stand by and let him use you for his own _gratification _nor will I let him destroy everything you have worked so hard for," Derrick said looking at her. "I promise," he said caressing her cheek tenderly.

"What are you going to do," Lyra asked looking at him pleadingly.

"I am not exactly sure of all the finer details but I promise you that pompous jackass will not get away with this. Now, when do you have to pay him the next installment," Derrick asked.

"Friday," Lyra said.

"How much is the next installment?" he questioned.

"Two thousand a week." Lyra answered.

Derrick knew she could easily make those kind of payments with her accounts unfrozen, but since the fall of Voldemort those with family names associated with Voldemort's followers were subject to frozen assets til the Ministry figured out the guilty parties. Luckily for Derrick his family had stayed neutral, he could loan her the money…. "How much did you borrow?" Derrick asked.

"Forty thousand for four years with five percent interest. I could only make the interest payment of the last two installments." Lyra answered honestly.

Derrick turned and stared at her. He was sure Diablo's made more than what she was implying. "Where's the money you're making every week going," he asked.

"Salaries and supply orders," Lyra answered.

"Ok," Derrick said understanding a little more fully where the money was going. Don't worry, I will come up with something by Friday," Derrick said.

"Derrick," Lyra said looking down at the floor in front of her.

"Yes, Lyra," Derrick said noticing how she didn't meet his eyes.

"Do you hate me for agreeing to Dashwood's terms," Lyra asked.

"No," Derrick said moving over to her. She had been up front and honest with him, under pressure granted but she could still have lied to him after he asked. Maybe he should be honest with her about who he really was. "In fact since you've been honest with me, I have something to tell you as well." He said hoping that it wouldn't ruin their relationship.

****S&H****

A flick of his wand had the files organizing themselves into a neat pile. Erica's words kept running through his mind. _"You need to start acting like a man, not some spoiled brat." _Erica had shouted at him during one of their little petty fights. He had been acting like a pompous arse that day, but Erica had stayed with him even when he did act like a brat. "You need to start acting like a man," he repeated out loud with a set look on his face, when he realized something important. For the better part of the time he had been sitting in his office he had been worrying about how his family, his friends were all going to accept Erica. When he should have been worrying over how he was going to keep her. He was placing more value on his reputation than his heart when he should have been doing the exact opposite. He shouldn't have to wait until his godfather was in a generous mood to approach him about what to do about Erica. He shouldn't care if his parents disowned him because he chose not to go through with their arranged marriage. He didn't care if none of his so called friends wanted to invest in things with him because of who he chose to be with. He was his own wizard and he was going to be with who he wanted to be with. With that thought in mind he pulled out several pieces of parchment and began writing letters to send off to, Blaise, Goyal, Nott, Severus, all requesting their presences at Diablo's Star. He sent one to Lyra requesting a private room and for her to join them as it was going to be Daily Prophet worthy to witness their mother's face. After sending the letters to their destination Draco walked to the apparition point and disapparated into Diagon Alley.

****S&H****

They kissed lazily for the longest time until their kisses grew more demanding. They somehow ended up in the grass with her straddling him as they continued to kiss. Ginny could feel the bulge in his pants pressed against her core. She couldn't help rocking her hips softly against his, causing Harry to groan. Harry grabbed her hip with one hand as he rocked up against her in a steady but tantalizing rhythm.

They had never talked about going beyond kissing. How could they when they'd never really had the chance too and had never gone this far before. Knowing that if things kept up the way they were going it was soon going to be the moment of no return Harry decided that discussion had better be now.

"Ginny...wait," Harry said brushing her hair back as he cupped her face and kissed her chastely once more.

"I don't want to wait," Ginny pleaded, bending back down to kiss him again.

"I think we had better talk about this," Harry said jerking his head away to where she kissed his cheek instead.

"What's there to talk about," Ginny snapped out sitting up and staring down at him, as she grabbed her wand.

"Ginny, no." Harry said flipping them carefully to where Ginny was now pinned under him. He quickly grabbed her hand that held her wand and held it pinned to the ground and pointed away from both of them. "I want to, believe me I want to but not here. I want our first time to be special," Harry spoke quickly as he looked into her honey brown eyes, pleading for understanding with his green ones.

"But I don't want us to wait any longer," Ginny groaned.

"You think this is easy for me?" Harry huffed out. "I want you too but I'm not going to tell our kids that our first time was in the field between the pitch and house where everyone could have front row seats to watch either. We have plenty of time, Gin, let's do the first time right."

"Oh fine as long as we can still snog," Ginny groused out.

"Try and stop me," Harry said bending down to kiss her once again.

****S&H****

Ron walked out of the marsh and just kept walking not really caring where he went at the moment, he had to think. What did the greasy git have that he didn't have? And better yet what did Hermione see in the git anyways? He had to think of a way to get Hermione away from the git to get her to see things clearly. He just had to before the git really hurt her. Now just how to go about it. Luckily for him he was great at playing chess and knew how to strategize.

****S&H****

"Slippy," Salazar shouted after he had drank two tumblers of whiskey down like they were nothing.

"Yes, Master. How may Slippy be of service to you," the elf said bowing towards his master eager to serve.

"I want you to go back to Ireland immediately and keep an eye on Ariel Thicknesse and her children. I want to know of any and all visitors they may have or if they leave with anyone. If she leaves with the children I want to you to follow them then notify me at once of their new location. It is also of the utmost importance that they not know they are being watched. Is that understood," Salazar ordered. He had a gut feeling that Ariel would up and leave and never look back.

"Yes, Master. Do not worry, Slippy will not let his Master down," Slippy said with a pop.

Salazar sank down in his chair and stared at the fireplace. He wondered how frequently his father had visited Ariel's house. He really needed to know how often Voldemort was there, how long he stayed, and especially how long he spent alone with the children. He needed all those questions answered in order to know how much damage his father had done in order to fix it. Asking Ariel now was out of the question. Perhaps when he went to see her tomorrow he could find out the answers.

****S&H****

"So, did you have fun playing outside with all your friends," Ariel asked knowing precisely what her children had been up too while she fixed a late lunch and cooled down.

"Yes, I suppose so," Liadan said softly.

"What's wrong, did something happen to upset you," Ariel asked knowing Liadan always liked playing with her friends.

"No, Mother. It was just hard to enjoy ourselves because we couldn't stop wondering who that man was and why he was here," Liadan said softly.

"I told you Lia," Ariel said using the pet nickname for Liadan. "He's an old friend, we went to school together," Ariel said softly.

"But why was he here? Something seemed familiar about him like he was someone we should know," Liadan said looking at her mother.

"How is that possible?" Ariel questioned. She could have slapped herself how could she have forgotten hearth magic. The oldest magic around even before Merlin. Hearth magic is what parents and godparents used for keeping in touch with their children. Children could do it in recognizing family members. She really shouldn't have been so surprised Liadan recognized the magical bond. "You have never met him before. He came because we hadn't seen each other in a very long time and we had some things we needed to discuss and clear up between us," Ariel said sticking as close to the truth as she could without really telling them who Salazar was.

"Is he coming back," Gabriel asked.

"I believe so, yes. He said he'd be back tomorrow," Ariel said watching as it didn't make much difference to her son who was busy eating.

"He was very handsome," Liadan said wistfully.

"He's always been quite handsome looking. He hasn't changed really since last time I saw him." Ariel agreed readily.

"Grandfather said looks weren't as important as blood status," Gabriel said.

"Well your grandfather was wrong," Ariel said in a sharp drop it tone.

Gabriel sulked away from the table. "Grandfather wasn't wrong he was a powerful wizard," Gabriel said before running out of the room.

Ariel sighed after him. Nothing was ever going to knock Voldemort off the pedestal that Gabriel had him on. Perhaps, if she told them about Salazar, Salazar could start poking hole into Voldemort's legacy.

****S&H****

"No, I don't," Jadon said honestly looking at Aquila. He had plenty of time to think about the idea of children and decided he didn't and wasn't ever going to bring a child into this world where it would be criticized and ostracized because of what they were.

"Why not," Aquila questioned. She never thought about not having children, but she might be willing to forgo the idea of a family if Jadon had a good reason.

"Because I don't, it's that simple," Jadon said firmly.

"Then I think we are at what is known as an impasse," Aquila said looking at him.

"No, we're not. I said no children and I meant it," Jadon said firmly.

"And that's not a good enough reason for me. Now either give me a good reason why we shouldn't have children or consider the subject closed," Aquila snapped back with her fiery temper leading the way.

"Fine, you want a good reason? How about because what I say goes and I forbid you to get pregnant, now or ever," Jadon hissed.

"You can't do that," Aquila said angrily.

"The hell I can't. Need I remind you that I rule this colony," Jadon snarled fangs barred.

"Well, I have news for you Jadon. You do not rule me. I refuse to let anyone run my life ever again and if you think you're going to you're no better than my father," Aquila spat out.

"Then perhaps we should forget this whole idea of having a binding ceremony and just go our separate ways before we wind up hating each other," Jadon shouted at her.

"Too late for that because I hate you with every fiber of my being," Aquila said angrily, storming out of the bedroom and down the marble staircase to the barrier. She didn't once look back as she crossed the barrier into wizarding Rome.

****S&H****

"Matt, can I ask you something," Kathryn asked as they started to get ready for the drive out to his parents' house.

"You can ask me anything. I thought you knew that," Matt said grabbing his jacket off the coat rack.

"It's just that I don't want to upset you," Kathryn said somewhat demurely.

"Something to do with my biological parents," Matt stated more than questioned.

"Something like that. I was just wondering what kinds of memories you have of them," Kathryn asked as they started out to their silver SUV.

"Well, just different things we did together and stuff like that. I remember my father giving my sister and me and our cousin Severus our first brooms and how much fun we had riding around on them. Although I have to admit that he must have charmed them because we couldn't go very far off the ground with them," Matt answered with the one memory that was really standing out.

"Sounds like you must have been a very happy little boy," Kathryn said wistfully.

"Seems like I was for the most part, yeah. I remember too that Severus and I were best friends and did practically everything together," Matt said still wondering if the Severus he knew was the same Severus he had been reading about since the fall of Voldemort.

"My brother Keith and I were very close growing up as well. I've just decided something," Kathryn said fastening her seat belt over her very intrusive middle.

"Ok, what have you decided," Matt said smiling already guessing what it could be about.

"Well, I know before when we first found out I was pregnant I wasn't exactly sure that I wanted to have more than one but now I know for sure that I want at least one more child after this one and I want them to be really close in age," Kathryn said.

"Why's that," Matt said with a knowing smile.

"Because I want them to be as close as Keith and I and you and your cousin were. What about your sister, were you close with her," Kathryn asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't have the strong feeling of a bond with her like I do when I think about Severus. I think she was more of an annoyance than anything," Matt said. "But then you were an annoyance when I hung out with Keith." he teased lightly.

"Brothers," Kathryn said with a shake of her head.

"I remember asking my father a few times if we could send her back where she came from," Matt said.

"What about your mother, any memories of her," Kathryn asked finding it all so alluring.

"A few," Matt said.

"What was she like?"

"A lot like my adoptive mother. Very loving and attentive yet she could be strict when she wanted to be," Matt said thinking that was the perfect way to sum up both mothers.

"All children need discipline sometimes," Kathryn agreed. "I'm sure you needed a lot of it as a younger child.

"I know but that seemed to be mostly my father's department. Don't get me wrong he cared for me and everything like that it's just that he wasn't as openly affectionate as my mother," Matt said looking on his new memories to see if there were any more details.

"A lot of father's aren't. You've met my father, haven't you," Kathryn said looking at him.

"Yes, and from what I know about my biological father they are a lot alike," Matt said thinking that was as close as he could get in describing the man in his memories with someone he actually knew.

****S&H****

"Teresa," Severus gasped out lowering his wand.

"Hello to you too Severus," Teresa said. "If you go around always on guard then it's no wonder people don't want to talk to you," Teresa said seeing his scowling face. "I'm sorry to interrupt but…" Teresa started shifting the still half asleep Richard in her arms once more.

"Don't worry about it. Miss Granger and I can continue our conversation later," Severus said looking at her.

"Aren't you going to introduce us," Teresa asked.

Hermione looked the woman over, wondering just who she and the child were to Severus. She hoped she wasn't breaking up a family because of her outburst.

"Of course," Severus said looking from Hermione to Teresa then back to Hermione. Teresa Sinclair this is Hermione Granger, my fiancé. Miss Granger this is Teresa Sinclair, my half-sister," Severus said introducing the two witches.

"Then it is true. We share the same father," Teresa said somewhat not surprised to hear this news.

"Yes, unfortunately for us," Severus answered.

"What do you mean unfortunately for the two of you," Hermione asked.

"Long story short, Miss Granger he has never been anything but an objectionable, loud mouth, whore loving, drunkard of whom I wish nothing to do with. As for Teresa he's never been much of a father to her either. He couldn't get rid of her fast enough after her mother died," Severus answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"He's the one who should be sorry," Severus answered. "Hey, there buddy," Severus said tenderly looking at Richard who was now wide awake.

"Unka Sev," Richard exclaimed reaching for Severus.

"You want to go to your Uncle Severus," Teresa asked trying to keep ahold of the now squirming two year old. Richard nodded eagerly, reaching out towards Severus while opening and closing his hand rapidly. Teresa looked at Severus who huffed and gingerly took Richard from Teresa.

"He's so cute." Hermione commented watching her sourly Potions Master interact with the toddler. "And he really seems to love his Unka Sev." Hermione teased.

Severus scowled at her in a menacing scowl but it didn't have much effect when you are holding a two year old who is grabbing your nose.

"Yes, Richard loves his Unka Sev," Teresa said giggling softly. "You know Severus, I've been thinking ever since the announcement at the hearing about your paternity Severus and I think I've figured it out," Teresa said softly.

"Oh," Severus said moving Richard's hand from his nose. "What exactly have you figured out," he asked as Richard fixated himself on one of Severus's many buttons.

"You're right about our father to a point. But now it all sort of makes sense. My mother never really wanted me either." Teresa said.

"I don't really remember you mentioning much about your mother," Severus answered.

"What I'm trying to get at is," Teresa said sharply. "That our father never really loved my mother and that he only married her because he couldn't have the woman he really loved...your mother. I also believe that my mother was trying to use me to try and win our father's love and affection and maybe even his approval but that never worked because he only wanted your mother to give him children," Teresa said softly.

"Sounds like you have been doing a lot of thinking since the hearing," Severus said looking at her.

"Yes, I have," Teresa said irritated. "And don't you dare say that because I'm a woman I'm trying to romanticize the situation either."

"I don't feel the need to tell you what you already know." Severus said. "You could be right about our father but I have no immediate intentions of welcoming him with open arms. I refuse to just forget about past grievances," Severus said firmly.

"I know, it's hard for me too. Look, I didn't mean to interrupt I just wanted to see if you are my brother...well half-brother at least and give you my theory on our father," Teresa said softly. "I thought after what you just spent nearly twenty years doing all for love you might understand our father a little more." she added.

"Teresa, I fell out of love with Lily a long time ago, you know this," Severus sighed out.

"Yes, I do. Oh I saw Richard's father today too," Teresa said.

"You did and you still haven't told him," Severus said not even bothering to ask who the father was. He had asked many times over the years but Teresa refused to tell him who.

"No, I haven't told him. He was with his friends and it just didn't seem like the right time and place," Teresa said.

"You're probably right about it being the wrong time and place. Is there anything you need...anything at all," Severus asked.

"Well…"Teresa said looking down at the floor. "I need your help in telling his father," Teresa said.

"I will help you any way I can you know this," Severus said looking at her. "But I won't help you if you won't tell me who the father is," Severus stated evenly.

"Sirius Black." Teresa muttered looking at the floor.

"BLACK!" Severus shouted.

"Now Severus," Teresa said looking up at him.

"Black," Severus repeated.

"Severus calm down before you blow a blood vessel." Teresa said watching Richard reach for a curl of Hermione's hair. "Look, I need a baby sitter and I need you to take me to Sirius," Teresa said. "Please Severus," Teresa implored pleadingly. "You are able to get in around the wards of the secret keeper since you've already been there," she explained.

"You want me to take you to Black, and leave you to tell him about Richard without hexing the mongrel?" Severus asked.

"Yes and to watch Richard. He's such a good baby, you know that and it would be so much easier for me to talk to him without Richard there," Teresa said.

"We'd be delighted to watch Richard," Hermione piped in, ignoring Severus's scowling face. "Look, at that little face Severus," Hermione said looking up at him. "How can you say no and he obviously loves his Unka Sev," Hermione said.

"Without hexing Black you both have lost your minds," Severus retorted.

"Think of it this way, Severus, it'll get more of a reaction from Sirius knowing you are watching his son," Hermione said.

Severus smirked at that, he could just imagine Sirius's look when Teresa told him. "Fine I'll do it. On three conditions," he said. "One, you'll stop all the cute baby talk and speak like the intelligent witch that you are." he said looking directly at Hermione. "Two, you agree to help with our little guest," he added.

"It's a deal," Hermione said eagerly.

"What is your other condition," Teresa asked.

"One hex at Black's backside," Severus said.

"One hex, that doesn't do anything other than sting him," Teresa said.

"Oh come now, it has to be better than a Stinging Hex for knocking up my sister," Severus said smiling.

"Nothing deadly or permanent," Teresa said pointing a finger at him.

"Deal," Severus agreed, handing Richard over to Hermione. "Shall we," Severus said offering Teresa his arm.

"Yes," Teresa said, before they apparated away.

Hermione made a mental note to ask Severus how it was that he had permission to Apparate.

****S&H****

"Pius, I understand that you're still angry but I also know that you still love me. If you didn't you wouldn't have made love to me just now," Anastasia said looking at him. Her heart aching for the remorse she saw in his eyes.

"I _said_ we would talk about this more later, Anastasia." Pius said looking at her with a mask devoid of emotions. "This is not the time or the place to have this conversation. Right now we need to focus on how we are going to explain to our daughter that her entire life has been based on a lie and how we are going to make her see that it was done out of concern for her safety. She is the most important thing right now," Pius stated firmly but evenly.

"Our daughter has always been my first priority. If she weren't I wouldn't have left nineteen years ago when I found out I was pregnant and I wouldn't have given her to Regulus and Isobel to raise," Anastasia said raising to the defensive. How dare he just make love to her then accuse her of not thinking of their daughter.

"You weren't thinking of her a few moments ago, now were you," Pius snapped out.

"You weren't either," Anastasia accused.

Pius started towards her with the intension of shutting her up the best way he knew how. "No," he growled stepping away from her.

"No what," Anastasia questioned looking at him to see the lust in his eyes. "Was it really that wrong," Anastasia asked.

Pius didn't say a word not knowing what to say.

****S&H****

"I'm sure Pius and Anastasia are wondering where we are by now," Isobel commented as they walked.

"I doubt it, they had a lot of things to talk about," Regulus said. "Like how Anastasia kept their daughter hidden from him for nineteen years." Regulus said.

"I wonder where they are," Isobel questioned as they walked along the third floor corridor aimlessly.

"May I be of some assistance," Poppy Pomfrey asked the couple that was wondering along the third floor corridor opening up doors along the way.

"Oh, um..." Isobel stammered looking at her godmother

"Perhaps you can Madam, do you happen to know where we could find Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall," Regulus said taking over for Isobel.

"Well off hand I'd say check Professor McGonagall's private quarters in Gryffindor tower's first floor and if they aren't there try Astronomy tower. They are both partial to Astronomy tower and spend a great deal of time there when they need a change of scenery," Poppy answered.

"Thank you, we'll try there," Regulus said.

"May I ask what you were wanting to see them about," Poppy asked remembering they had just gotten out of a war and things were still a little shaky here and there with rouge Death Eaters.

"We wanted to talk to them about this upcoming term. Now if you'll excuse us I think we'll try Professor McGonagall's quarters first." Regulus said smiling at Poppy as he put a hand on Isobel's back urging her to say something.

"Thank you Madam for your help," Isobel said before they headed to the Entrance hall to catch one of the many stairways to her mother's quarters.

****S&H****

"Oh, Albus... I just got you back...," Minerva stated evenly, pulling back to look up into his blue eyes once more seeing the truth of his love there. "But I just don't know." Minerva said shaking her head.

"Minerva…." Albus said questionably as he looked at her. Surely she wasn't doubting his love for her. "I love you, Minerva You know I love you," he said trying to pull her back into a tighter embrace.

"And I love you too," she said hugging him tightly once more, before pulling out of his embrace. "Too much has happened to just sweep it all under the rug and forget about it. Need I remind you that it was only earlier today that I learned you had been lying to me and keeping a monumental secret for years that played a very big part in the hell that Eileen and Severus were forced to live through," Minerva reprimanded.

"I will not apologize for protecting my brother from that woman," Albus said straightening his back until he stood ramrod straight.

"Will you apologize for keeping your brother from his son," Minerva questioned with a knowing gaze.

"Perhaps I did go too far but..." Albus started, grabbing her hips once more pulling her back towards him.

"As long as you continue to make excuses and find ways to justify your actions Albus I don't think I can share my bed with you," Minerva said firmly.

"So, this is it? The end of over forty years of loving each other and building a life together," Albus questioned, almost scared of the answer.

"Of course not you big oaf." Minerva said searching his eyes missing the scheming twinkle. "Do you really think I'm going to toss you out that easily?" she questioned seeing the fear in his eyes, something she never thought she'd see. "Oh Albus," Minerva sighed out cupping his cheek. "I'm just saying that until we can work a few things out and until I can trust you again that I can't sleep with you," Minerva said.

"We can still see each other and spend time together, live together." Albus said asking for clarification because he wasn't about to dare to presume anything with Minerva.

"Of course we can still see each other and spend time together." Minerva said shaking her head in disbelief. How in the world Albus thought that would be possible not to see each other at all, she wasn't sure, but he was just being silly because it was impossible. She just got him back she couldn't go without seeing him ever again. "I'm not saying that I want things to be over between us and I just we can even live together for the time being," Minerva explained.

"What do you mean by that," Albus asked for clarification again. _What did she mean for the time being? Surely she wasn't contemplating a separation, _he thought studying her.

"I'm saying that once the new term starts at Hogwarts I'm moving back into my old quarters until such time as you can prove to me that I can trust you with my heart again," Minerva said firmly.

"So, essentially I'm going to be courting you all over again," Albus said with the infuriating twinkle back in his eye once again, remembering how much fun it was to court Minerva the first time.

"That's one way of looking at it," Minerva said, with a smile gracing her usually stern face.

"We can still snog," Albus questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I suppose so, if the opportunity presents itself," Minerva said smiling mischievously.

"Good, then I see no reason why we shouldn't pick up right where we left off a few moments ago," Albus said ducking his head.

"Albus..." Minerva gasped just as he ducked his head to laved his attention upon that erogenous zone right behind her ear, that always had her melting like goo in his arms.

"Shhh, less talking and more snogging," Albus said silencing her protest with his lips firm and unrelenting against hers as his hands stroked her back.

****S&H****

Aberforth sat at his kitchen table staring blankly into the glassful of firewhiskey. He hadn't taken a drink yet but he wasn't far from it. He needed to feel something, anything but the emptiness he was feeling now. He should have known Eileen wasn't going to turn into a nun just because she wasn't with him, but he didn't think it would have hurt him this bad. After all it wasn't like it was the first time she'd been with another man, yet it hurt just as bad as the last time he'd learned of her betrayal. He was determined not to let this time turn out like the last. He wasn't going to lose the woman he loved again now that he knew they at least had a chance at a future together. He wasn't sure if it was possible to salvage his relationship with his son but Eileen was different. She had said she loved him, he'd heard her with his own ears and if he was to believe what Albus was always saying love was the greatest magic of all and the universal fix for anything. Getting up from the table he poured the contents of his glass down the sink determined not to repeat the mistakes of his past. This time he was going to give Eileen a chance to explain about the bloke she had allowed to take such liberties with her body no matter how painful. All there was to do now was wait even though it wasn't his strong suit because he was willing to do so if it meant that in the end he could be with his beloved Eileen. Walking back into the bedroom being determined that the first thing Eileen saw was his ugly mug of a face.

****S&H****

Victoria tried not to breath too big of a sigh of relief as Septimius dragged her past the foyer. She had been so sure that he was going to throw her out with a separation. Divorces were strictly forbidden. Separations on the other hand were fine. It wasn't uncommon for men even Septimius's age to demand a separation in the event of trying for an heir. And since she had basically forced him to disown Eileen and Severus by keeping her mouth shut, it only seemed logical for Septimius to want a separation. So she was shocked when he pulled her along behind him into his study.

Septimius let go of her hand once they were inside his study, he walked purposely towards his bookshelves. "Which damn book is it," he grumbled trying to find the book that would open the wall into the secret room of his study. "Ah, there it is," he said finding the Muggle fairy tale book and pulling it to open the secret door. "Get in here Victoria," Septimius called out after realizing she hadn't followed him into the room.

****S&H****

"Lily...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you earlier. I didn't think you'd get so upset over Snivellus," James said walking into the sitting room where Lily was sitting.

"If you'd just think before you speak. You and Sirius don't seem to take anything seriously. Everything is just a big joke to both of you," Lily huffed out picking up a book from the coffee table.

"I'll try to do better." James said looking at her. "Hey, speaking of Sirius he went out looking for Teresa Sinclair again. You didn't happen to see her at the hearing today did you," James questioned.

"No, I didn't. Why, did you," Lily asked.

"Yeah, I did," James said.

"Well, did you tell Sirius," Lily asked.

"Yeah, I told him but I didn't exactly tell him everything," James said moving to sit down beside her on the sofa.

"What is that supposed to mean," Lily questioned sitting the book back down on the table.

"She had a kid with her." James said looking at her curiously. "I didn't know whether to say anything to Sirius about it or not. I was afraid it might discourage him from finding her if he thought she had a kid," James said honestly.

"Did it occur to you that she could be remarried by now too, James," Lily questioned.

"No, but if that's the case I guess its best that Sirius find out now rather than later," James said with a hearted sigh.

"Yeah, I suppose," Lily said not envying James the job of telling Sirius. Considering Teresa was the first girl Sirius ever thought he could get serious with was a miracle in itself.

****S&H****

Teresa obviously didn't want to be found by him, Sirius thought as he walked the streets of Diagon Alley. Perhaps he should go to the Housing Department of the Ministry and see if he could convince some one into giving him Teresa's address. He had to find her, he couldn't give her up before they even got started at being serious. He wanted that chance.

****S&H****

"So, how much did you hear of my conversation with Miss Granger," Severus asked as they walked out of the deserted alley.

"Nothing I didn't already suspect," Teresa answered simply.

"Promise not to say anything," Severus asked looking at her. "Not even to Black," he added as an afterthought.

"I wouldn't be much of a sister if I did, now would I," Teresa said smiling up at him.

"Touché," Severus said as he started leading her towards Grimmauld place.

"I want to thank you again for agreeing to watch Richard," Teresa said noticing Severus starting to tense.

"I didn't really have much choice, now did I," Severus retorted smoothly.

"No, I suppose not but it means a lot knowing there's someone I can trust to look after him when I can't," Teresa sighed out.

"Yes, well the look on Black's face when he finds out that I have an open invitation to spend as much time with his son as I want is going to be worth it all," Severus said smirking.

"Severus..." Teresa said chidingly.

"You promised I could have a little fun out of this," Severus said.

"I know and you can but I just hope that one day you and Sirius might be able to get along," Teresa said.

"Not likely," Severus muttered, unable to forgive the past no matter what circumstances.

"Even or my sake," Teresa said.

"I would do almost anything for you and I think you know that but Black and I will never be best mates. You might as well get used to that idea," Severus sighed heavily.

"Fine, but I had to try," Teresa asked.

"I understand, I can offer you the same agreement I offered Hermione. I will be civil and tolerate Black but only so much. Now, speaking of Hermione, what do you think of my fiancé," Severus said getting into the swing of things.

"She seems like a very lovely young lady. I think she's going to make you very happy if you give her a chance," Teresa replied honestly.

"Oh, you think so, huh," Severus said with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, I do. I also think it's going to be very good for Richard having cousins he can play with," Teresa teased.

"Hey, now wait a minute. We are a long way from having children...if ever," Severus said looking as if he wanted to bop Teresa upside the head like he liked to do the dunderheaded students.

"I'm just saying..." Teresa said planting the idea in his head.

"Perhaps you had better worry about how you're going to tell Black about his son and stop planning my future," Severus said firmly. He had always wanted a family but he had wanted those things with Lily and after she married Potter he gave up all hope of ever having a family.

"I suppose you're right," Teresa conceded.

"I know I am because we're here," Severus said stepping up on the steps of number twelve Grimmauld.

"Severus, one more thing," Teresa said putting a hand on his arm. "Don't let your past with Lily or your parents rule your future. You have every right to be happy for a change." Teresa said softly.

Severus heaved a sigh and opened the door and let her inside before him. "Anybody here," Severus called out when they were met with nothing.

"Second floor sitting room," Lily shouted giving James a warning glare to behave.

****S&H****

"Hello Lily," Severus said walking into the upstairs sitting room seeing Lily and James both sitting there on the sofa.

"Hello Sev," Lily said smiling at him, like she used to before that fateful day by the lake.

"What do you want," James demanded.

"So, nice to see you too Potter," Severus said unconsciously sliding his wand into his hand. Habits die hard when dealing the Maunders and knowing Potter and Black were good for a hex to their back.

"Was there something you needed Sev," Lily asked.

"Actually I was looking for Potter's sidekick," Severus said looking at Lily once again. He was slightly amazed that none of the old feelings he had held for her were present when he saw her.

"Oh, well Sirius isn't hear at the moment," Lily said.

"I see," Severus said looking towards the door where Teresa was standing.

"You're Teresa Sinclair aren't you," Lily questioned looking at the girl who had came with Severus for the first time.

"Yes, I'm surprised you remembered," Teresa said looking at Lily then to Severus. She knew about Severus's history with Lily and she was concerned for her brother.

"Well I know it's been a while but you haven't changed that much," Lily said softly trying to gauge how connected Severus and Teresa were.

"Do you know when Sirius will be back? I need to speak to him about something very important," Teresa asked Lily choosing to ignore James.

"No, but if you like I'm sure James wouldn't mind going to look for him," Lily said helpfully.

"That would be wonderful. I wanted to speak to him at Severus's hearing but it just didn't seem like the right time," Teresa said looking at James expectantly.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I guess I'm going to look for Sirius," James said.

"Thank you, James," Lily said smiling at him.

"I suppose we'll just stay here and keep Lily, company," Severus said smirking as he looked at Lily, trying to provoke Potter. Yet while his face was devoided of all emotions of his actual thoughts which were on Hermione. It was quite a feat that Miss Granger had gotten under his skin in such short amount of time in a way that he was now comparing the love of his life to her.

"Severus, really you don't have to stay…" Teresa started only to close her mouth with a look that he gave her.

"Why don't you come along with me, Snape?" James said from his stance at the doorway. "I'm sure Lily and Teresa would like to have a little girl talk and get caught up on things," James said not about ready to leave Snivellus alone with Lily.

"No, I think I prefer to stay right where I am," Severus said not about to go off anywhere with the arrogant fool.

"Fine, I won't be gone long," James said opening the door just in time to hear Sirius.

"Hey, where is everyone," Sirius shouted.

"Upstairs in the sitting room," James shouted out the door.

"Hey, what are you doing up here," Sirius asked standing outside the door with James blocking his way.

"Entertaining," James said with a grim smile on his face.

"Huh," Sirius asked questioning.

"You have company, Sirius," James said stepping aside to allow Sirius into the sitting room.

Sirius stepped into the room noticing Lily was sitting on the sofa with Severus behind her scanning the bookshelves and Teresa sitting on the other sofa. "Teresa, I've been looking for you all day." Sirius said moving over towards her. "James didn't tell me he saw you at the hearing until it was too late and so then I went back out looking for you," Sirius said grabbing Teresa's hands as he knelt down in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I guess maybe I should have spoken to you at the hearing but it just didn't seem like the right place for what I wanted to talk to you about," Teresa said confidently as she happened to look over her shoulder to see Severus had turned to watch them.

"Oh," Sirius said looking at her watching how her gaze traveled to Snape. "What was that," Sirius asked feeling the dread creep into his stomach at the way Teresa was staring at Snape and the way Snape was looking overly protective towards Teresa.

"Oh, well..." Teresa started turning her attention back to Sirius. "I wanted to tell you..."she said trying to find the courage to tell Sirius. She was grateful now that Severus had stayed.

"She wanted to tell you that she has a kid and Snivellus is the father," James said angrily.

"James, you had no right to say that. You don't know for sure that Sev is the father," Lily burst out angrily.

"He's here with her isn't he," James said as if that was enough proof for him to accuse Snape.

"What is he talking about a kid?" Sirius questioned looking at Teresa. "You don't have a kid unless it was after we..." Sirius said confused.

"Remember when I said earlier that she wasn't alone at the hearing," James interrupted giving Sirius a pointed look.

"Yeah," Sirius said.

"Well she had a kid with her. A year or so old I'd say," James said keeping his gaze locked on Sirius. He hated to be the bearer of bad news but Sirius needed to know the truth.

Teresa sat there rigidly watching as Sirius took in every word James said before unleashing her anger. "Richard is two," Teresa said jerking her hands from Sirius's hold. "He isn't Severus's son, he's his nephew and godson," Teresa shouted angrily standing up. "Come on Sev, lets get out of here," Teresa said walking over to her brother.

"Wait Teresa," Lily said looking at the stunned faces of James and Sirius. "I'm confused, how could your son… Richard be Severus's nephew," Lily questioned looking at Teresa.

"Because we share the same father," Teresa answered Lily's question gripping Severus's left arm tightly in her hand.

"How many women did Albus Dumbledore sleep with anyway," Sirius gasped out.

Severus couldn't help it he burst out laughing. The thought of him being Albus's son was just to hilarious not to laugh.

"Not Albus, Aberforth," Teresa said looking at Severus who was practically doubled over laughing.

"Oh," James and Sirius said as some of the things from their past made more sense.

"See, I told you both earlier that I remembered Sev calling Albus his uncle," Lily said triumphantly.

"So, why didn't either of you ever say anything," Sirius questioned looking at Teresa.

"Because, I didn't know I was a Dumbledore back then if it's any of your business," Severus snapped out.

"And although I knew that Aberforth was my father we never had much of a relationship and well...after my mother died her family raised me so I used her maiden name at Hogwarts," Teresa said looking up at Severus only to find him looking at Lily.

"I'm sorry you had such a bad time of things Sev," Lily said looking at him. "Why didn't you ever say anything," Lily questioned.

"It's not your concern Lily." Severus said curtly. "Do you need me to stay Teresa," Severus questioned seeing that longing wanting look in Lily's eye. The look he had longed to see pointed at him.

"No, I can take it from here." Teresa said knowing Severus was done with all the formalities. "Thank you for bringing me here and for all your help," Teresa said looking up at him. "Tell Hermione, thank you for me," Teresa said.

"Not a problem," Severus answered. "I'll see you later," Severus said.

"Yes, if you need me I won't be far away," Teresa said. "Just look after Richard, and no flying him around on a broom this time." Teresa said warningly.

"Who said I used a broom last time," Severus said quirking a brow at her, since Teresa knew he knew how to fly without the aide of a broom.

"Severus," Teresa screeched warningly. Severus chuckled as he swirled his robes around him and he flew out the open window.

"Now that Snivellus has left. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about," Sirius asked.

"James, maybe we should go too," Lily said.

"No, stay," Sirius said firmly.

"Ok," James said sitting down on the sofa beside Lily.

"Now, start talking," Sirius demanded.

"Well, as James said earlier I have child now, he's your son Sirius Richard Black," Teresa said.

****S&H****

"Honestly Lucius you two shouldn't be doing things like that in your sitting room." Ellis Wilkinson said stepping out of the floo into the Malfoy sitting room to be greeted by a glaring Narcissa Malfoy and an even angrier Lucius. It was better them angry than the sight that had greeted him fifteen minutes prior. The sight of Lucius Malfoy's lily white arse pumping into his wife wasn't what he expected to see when he called earlier.

"Ellis, you have no authority to tell me what I can and can't do in my own home." Lucius grounded out angrily, mad at Ellis for ruining the mood between him and Narcissa. They hadn't made love on the sofa in years, well not since Draco was born. "Now what is so urgent that you couldn't wait to tell me," Lucius demanded.

"We need you to attend the next Board of Governors meeting to determine who the Headmaster of Hogwarts is going to be." Ellis said.

"I'm no longer on the Board of Governors, or the Ministry due to Voldemort." Lucius said.

"You are reinstated as of this minute, because it's due to Voldemort that we are even having to figure out who the Headmaster or Headmistress is in this case." Ellis said.

"I see, who are, the candidates," Lucius asked mollified somewhat.

"Well since Dumbledore isn't dead he still holds the title of Headmaster, but then there is Snape who still holds the position by default, and McGonagall due to Snape abandoning his post," Ellis said.

"Two Gryffindors and one Slytherin. I vote Slytherin. Severus would make a fine Headmaster without the pressure of Voldemort breathing down his neck." Lucius sighed.

We are going to request Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all be present for the meeting as well to….give them the opportunity to speak on their own behaves if they wish in order to help us better understand why they each feel they should be the rightful Headmaster/Headmistress. We feel that is the best way in which to make sure all the facts are presented and ensure that the best person is rightfully reinstated to the position." Ellis said.

"I'll be there." Lucius said.

****S&H****

"Lyra, I'm arranged to be married, have been since I was two." Derrick stated evenly.

"So am I, but I don't intend to go through with it," Lyra said.

"What?" Derrick burst out looking at her.

"Just what I said Derrick. I have no intention of going through with an arranged marriage to a perfect stranger. I refuse to give over control to anyone."

"Wait a minute," Derrick said looking at her. "Who are you arranged to be married too," he questioned. Had he somehow gotten it wrong and there was another Lyra Olivia Malfoy around that he hadn't met.

"Alexander Burk the third," Lyra said, missing the relieved look on Derrick's face.

"Don't you mean Alexander Napoleon Derrick Burk the third." Derrick said smiling at her.

"Something like that yeah why do you know him," Lyra asked.

"Yes I know him. He felt the same way you do about marrying a total stranger," Derrick said.

"What do you mean he felt the same way," Lyra questioned noticing the past tense.

"Well when he found out that he was arranged to be married he didn't want to marry a perfect stranger that he hadn't even met since he was still a toddler in nappies. So he did some research and found out who you were…."

"What are you saying Derrick?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm Alexander Napoleon Derrick the third. I only go by Derrick so as to not get confused with my grandfather Alexander and father Alex." Derrick said grabbing her wrist of her wand hand to make sure she didn't hex him.

"You're Alexander Burk the third," Lyra murmured in disbelief.

"Yes, I…"

"Get out." Lyra raged.

"Lyra, let me explain," Derrick said.

Lyra jumped off her desk and started hurling hexes at him which he shielded easily enough all the while screaming at him to leave.

"Well obviously you would rather throw a temper tantrum than listen to what I have to say. When you're done with this childish nonsense and want to talk like an adult let me know." Derrick said before he disappeared with a pop.

****S&H****

Draco walked to Flora's flower shop with one intention on his mind.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy. How wonderful it is to see you. How may I be of service to you today," Flora Fontaine asked eagerly as she watched Draco Malfoy walk into her shop.

"I would like a bouquet with white Amaryllis," Draco said, knowing certain flowers had certain meanings and he wanted the bouquet to mean something. "Alstroemeria, White Chrysanthemum, white Gardenia, Gladiolus, Ambrosia, Edelweiss and a dozen red Roses." He stood there watching Flora staring to gather the flowers as he rattled them off. "That's it." Draco said.

"Ah, excellent choices." Flora said smiling happily at the love bouquet. "And with what color ribbon should I tie to the bouquet?" Flora asked curiously.

"Brown, blue, red and green with silver," Draco said, all the colors he wanted to be bonded by. Brown for dependability, blue for loyalty, red for love and passion, green for stability, silver for unity.

"Very wise choice, she must be very special." Flora remarked.

"She is," Draco said as he paid for his flower arrangement. "Now, if you will excuse me I have a few other pressing matters to attend too," Draco said smiling as he headed out of the store with the flowers in hand. He couldn't wait to surprise Erica twice in one day. One was going to be the flowers, two was the dinner telling his family and friends about her being the woman he wanted for all time.

****S&H****

"Ginny," Harry murmured in between kisses.

"Hmmm," Ginny moaned half listening.

"As much as I love snogging with you I think maybe we should talk to your mum and dad about me moving in while they're both here and everything seems sort of quiet," Harry said pulling back away from her slightly to stare into her eyes.

"Yeah, and the sooner they say yes the sooner we can snog some more," Ginny agreed quickly not wanting this side of Harry to stop anytime soon.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too," Harry said winking at her.

"Ok, come on," Ginny said standing up and pulling Harry up beside her as she led him towards the Burrow.

"Oh, hello dears," Molly Weasley said turning towards the kitchen door from where she was cooking on the stove. "We just talking about what happened at Severus's hearing. I must say it was the last thing I ever expected to happen," Molly Weasley said looking at Harry expectantly, as if he knew something.

"Yeah, I think everyone taken by surprise," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Have either of you seen Ron," Molly asked looking at Arthur in a I told you so look.

"Yes, we saw him. He's pretty angry and upset at the moment," Ginny said hoping that they could get the focus on Ron and off of Hermione. She didn't want to lie to her parents besides her mother always seemed to know when she was lying anyways.

"Well, I think that's understandable under the circumstances," Arthur said getting up from the table with a nod towards Molly

"Dad wait," Ginny said realizing what her father was leaving to go to do. "We needed to ask you and Mum a question," Ginny said

"What is it Ginny," Molly asked trying to hide her excitement, she was sure Harry was going to ask for their blessing for Ginny's hand marriage.

"Harry has something would like to talk to you both about," Ginny said watching her mum smile even brighter and wider.

"Uh, well...I..." Harry stammered at seeing the matching ear to ear grins on Molly and Arthur's faces.

"Well what is it dear," Molly asked gleefully.

"Harry wants to know if it's ok if he lives here at the Burrow for a while," Ginny said seeing Harry hesitating.

"Oh, and why is that Harry, dear," Molly asked her smile dimming somewhat.

"It's just that since my parents and Sirius have come back things haven't gone as smoothly between us as I would have liked. They don't understand why I felt the need to help Snape and it's causing a strain on my relationships with them. I just think if we spent some time apart it would help to ease some of the tension between us," Harry admitted hoping Molly would understand and even Arthur in his own way.

"I see. Well, have you spoken to your parents about this," Molly asked concerned,

"No, I wanted to make sure it was ok with the two of you before I said anything to them," Harry said.

"I told him it was ok and that you wouldn't mind because you...we all think of him as family and he's welcome here anytime but Harry wanted to make sure," Ginny butted in.

"Of course he's family," Molly declared loudly. "Harry, you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you like, dear," Molly said firmly leaving no doubt that her word was final.

"You are always welcome in our home, Harry, you are part of our family and therefore have an open invitation anytime you want to take advantage of it," Arthur said understanding how it could be tense between his family.

"Thank you both. I can't tell you what a relief it is to know that I have some place to go where I feel like I'm accepted," Harry said looking at them. It was nice to know that his choices good and bad were accepted.

"Now you run along and have that talk with your parents and tell them of your decision. Do you want Arthur to go with you, dear," Molly said thinking Harry could use the support.

"No thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I think I had better do that by myself," Harry said.

"That's settled then I think I better go see about Ron," Arthur said giving Molly a coddling look.

"Yes, you better," Molly said watching Harry and Ginny walking out the door. "But I'd give those two a few minutes to say goodbye," Molly said knowingly with a smile as she patted Arthur's arm turning back to the stove.

****S&H****

He wasn't much on making lists and things but in this case a list was needed. Ron smirked to himself as he summoned a piece of paper and a quill and inkwell, lists were right up Hermione's alley. He charmed the quill to become a dictating quill the way Luna had shown him when she had taken pity on him when he was dating Lavender and Hermione wasn't speaking to him and his grades were suffering because of it.

"Things I need to do to become a man…" Ron said out loud watching the quill scribble out the words on the paper. "Number one, get a job. Number two, find somewhere else to live…."

"How about you finish your schooling first," Arthur said interrupting his son's concentration causing the quill to fall.

"But Da, if I'm going to have a chance at a future with Hermione I have to do this now," Ron asked feeling the hot tears starting to cloud his eyesight.

"Son that's impossible now without putting her in Azkaban." Arthur pointed out sitting down on the grass beside Ron, gathering his son in his arms as his son cried out the anguish of the truth.


End file.
